Sparks in the Darkness
by Rubrinna
Summary: Some people run and fight what fate has handed to them, some cut their own path regardless of fate, while others just give up and despair, I'm one of the latter, but even though fate is cruel it has left me sparks of hope.
1. Woo! Happy Birthday!

**Hello, hello! I'm back I'm Rubrinna and this will be my first ToS fanfiction. So sit back and enjoy! **

…**. Oh right one last thing; I don't own Tales of Symphonia, Namco does. So don't sue I'm a broke college student.**

**EDIT: Sorry about the author's notes and story mash-up, fanficton decided to delete my lines separating them!**

* * *

><p>"Hello, Lord Yuan," I say to a blue haired man, who is my dad's boss. He's looking at me with this weird look on his face, and now he's smiling?<p>

"You're a bit young to be one of my renegades, why don't you call me Uncle or better yet Grandpa?" said Lord Yuan. I start to stare at him trying to figure out what he means by 'grandpa,' I would have kept staring at him until my dad told me to stop because its rude to stare. I open my mouth to apologize when Lord Yuan starts laughing.

"Its quite alright Andrew she's too young to understand," Lord Yuan says to my dad then turns to me and smiles at me. "What is your name again, I believe I've forgotten it."

"Its Katherine, Lor- I mean Uncle Yuan." I say. He smiles then says:

"You're a good girl and you may call me whatever you'd like."

I start staring at him again trying to get a feel for him, when I first saw him, he was angry with someone, then when he came over to talk to my dad he was calm, then he was amused by me, but at the same time he's still mad about whatever he was talking about to that person. Now he's staring at me with that weird look on his face again, his stare is making me nervous. After a minute or so he pats my head, he is definitely bothered by something, I can feel it.

"Ah, you're an empathy just like your mother ," Lord Yuan says with a small smile on his face. I start backing away trying to put space between me and Lord Yuan. My dad grabs me and picks me up and I grab a hold of his shoulder, and bury my face in it. I hear Lord Yuan starting to laugh, as if somehow this is some kind of joke. I lift my face away from my dad's shoulder and stare at Lord Yuan trying to figure out what he finds so funny.

"You're wondering how I can tell?" asks Lord Yuan. I nod my head yes. " I saw you flinch when I patted your head, you wouldn't have done so if you didn't pick up on my emotions. I also noticed that your mana was feeling mine out. You don't have to be scared Katherine I won't hurt you."

… _But you can't save me either._ I bitterly thought as I wake up in the cold unforgiving darkness of my cell. Wasting another day waiting for death or freedom whichever comes first, knowing my luck I'll taste freedom _then_ die. I sigh, its been about three years since Kvar came and destroyed my home and killed my family, and I've been part of a "special project" for eighteen months. On a guess I'd say it is about 2:30 in the morning. … Woo, happy birthday sixteenth birthday to me! It would be better if I could get out of this forsaken hell hole. It would be fucking awesome to enjoy the night sky without these fucking walls, smell the wind without the stench of death and misery.

*****_**Clink thump***_

* * *

><p><strong>Alright that is chapter one! I hope you liked it, I know that Yuan is OOC but it will be explained in later chapters. Anyway reviews are always loved XD ...that or just rate on a scale of 1 to 10. <strong>


	2. Desians to the rescue! WHAT?

_****_**Hello! And here's chapter two! Enjoy and please review as I'm trying to improve my writing to make this a very decent fanfiction, and I promise that the story will pick up soon so please be patient. Oh by the way, does anyone know if you capitalize desians and renegades I'm not entirely sure so I think I might have used both.**

**Oh one more thing and this is the last time: I do not own Tales of Symphonia, their characters, places or ideas, Namco does! However I will claim ownership of any new concepts, characters, places\things and my user name **

* * *

><p><em><strong>*Clink thump* <strong>_

What was that noise? It sounded like it was coming from the guards post. Now I hear foot steps, it sounds like there are three different people. I think they're heading this way! Oh crap, I look around this hell hole and hide see a dark corner. I move to that corner and try to ignore the pounding of my heart in my ears.

"Her cell should be around here," said a man's voice.

"Look for cell number 3-D." said another man, whose voice sounds somewhat familiar. Next thing I know there is a desian soldier in front of my cell.

"Sir, I found the cell but there isn't anyone in here!" said the desian. Hold on there is something wrong with this, why would just a soldier come for me they always send a mage with them. And the uniform isn't completely right either what is-

"You have the keys, open it and search it George!" said the familiar voice interrupting my thoughts.

"Yes sir!" said George while opening the door. Shit, he's armed and I'm of course without anything but the 'clothes' on my back and an un-crested exsphere. George is exploring the side of the cell with the 'bed'; maybe if I'm quiet enough I can get around George and surprise the other desian before they can restrain me. Or he's coming right towards me; shit there's another desian coming in here. You know what maybe there is only two of them, plus they left the door open!Alright the hell with it, I'll tackle one of them and hope that birthday luck plus surprise plus idiocy works. I position myself on the balls of my feet and in a half stance.

"Hey, I see some-"I lunged forward and tackled George, he loses balance and I fall with him. I get up and start towards the open door when someone grabs me from behind. I kick, elbow and hit my captor but he won't let go. I take a deep breathe when a hand clamps over my mouth. The desian's grip is stronger now; I close my mouth as hard as I can onto his hand.

"OW! Would you stop struggling we're trying to help you!" said the desian?

I stop shocked at both the words and the sincerity behind them. Why would a desian try to help me, why even bother coming into the cell when they could just use magic to knock me out? The desian is annoyed because I bit his hand, but at the same time he seems pleased that he found something or someone. His grip is loosening a little bit. Maybe I can –

"Alright now if I let you go will you not run away or fight us?" asked the desian holding me. I look around the cell and I see that the door is still open and that it seems like there isn't anyone there. But if I try to make a break for it there is still that man with the familiar voice out there so I probably won't be able to get away. I sigh, or try to considering there is a hand over my mouth, then I nod my head to show my agreement with the terms set out by the weird desian. He removes his hand from my mouth and his grip around me is gone so I turn around to get a better look at who my supposed rescuers are.

"Ya know for such a little thing you sure tackle hard." Said George grinning and rubbing the back of his head. I just cross my arms and kind of scowl at them.

"Alright who are you and what the hell is going on?" I ask my 'rescuers'.

"Well, the one you tackled to the floor is George, the one you bit would be James, and you should remember who I am." Said a man with a large chest and shoulders, with spiky brown hair, and a familiar face.

* * *

><p><strong>Well there's chapter two! Can you guess who the familar voice is? Anyway thanks for reading! Reviews are always loved!<strong>


	3. Family and Murphy

I stare at him trying to figure out where I've seen and heard him before. He looks like he's trying not to laugh at something, what is so damn funny in this place? Now he's laughing at me! What the hell is going on?

"What is with the face my pequeña princesa(*), don't you remember your own godfather?" I stare at him some more, trying to remember who said those words before, when realization hits me.

"Hold on… It can't be, you can't be-"I didn't get to finish my sentence because my own padrino(**) starts laughing again.

"But I am and we are going to get you out of here. I'm sorry that we couldn't have gotten here sooner, we finally infiltrated deep enough three months ago." Said Botta. I'm staring at him in disbelief; this has to be a dream. But everything feels so real, maybe it's an illusion to lower my guard. Or maybe- My thoughts are interrupted as a strong pair of arms squishes me to a muscled chest.

"This is real, you're not dreaming or having a hallucination, this isn't an illusion. I'm here my princesa, I'm here to get you out." said Botta. I can feel myself start shaking with the urge to sob my relief that this is real, and trying to hold it in. I feel the tears starting to well up in the back of my eyes, and my throat is growing a lump. It doesn't help when that I'm being held by my padrino, I really should pull away before I'm unable to hold myself up. His arms unwrap from around me, but I'm still clinging to him face buried in his chest. I don't want to let go, but he takes my head in his hands and holds my head up to look into his face.

"I know that it has been hell for you for the past three years, and that to finally have relief come is a shock but I need you to put away your tears for now and be strong. You can cry and cling on my shoulders all you want after we're gone." He said. I smile weakly, then take a couple of deep breaths and shake my head to get rid of the threatening tears. Once I compose myself, I let go of Botta's disguise, square my shoulders and smile.

"Ready for operation get the f out of here Lord Botta." I say.

"Alright well if we're done with the chit-chat, we need to leave before the wicked witch realizes the dragon he's supposed to have is gone." Said George. I just snort and give a half hearted glare\ scowl, while the three men rearrange they're disguises. As soon as they finished with that we leave the cell, and walk down the hallway to the guards' station. George starts looking for something while James waits outside to keep an eye out for the replacement guard; Botta is looking something up on the computer. George is coming towards me with a measuring tape?

"What are you doing with measuring tape, wouldn't it be smarter to grab chains and chain me up to look like your escorting me somewhere?" I ask. George snorts and starts measuring me; once he was done he went into a closet. "Someone want to explain to me what you all are planning on?"

"Listen; if you weren't part of one of Kvar's special products then we'd go with the prisoner bit. But because of what you're apart of we'll have to go with disguises," said George walking out of the closet with a female spear person uniform. I scowl, looking at it because the stupid thing has a super short skirt and no leggings to go along with it so my legs (and butt) will be hanging out.

"Ya know George if I didn't know any better I'd be thinking you were a pervert, but I'm just going to assume that it was the only uniform in there that was my size." I said. He just smiles, hands me the uniform, and walks out to join James in lookout duty. I go into the closet and change into the uniform. I also grab a spear just to make the ensemble more authentic. I come out scowling and trying to cover up as much as the stupid uniform will let me. When I look up I see Botta is standing next to a projection of the ranch.

"Alright so we are here," said Botta pointing to an area flashing green, "and we need to get out at this exit," pointing to an area flashing red. I study the projection for awhile trying to memorize the path and to see if they were any guard stations or posts that I should be worried about. After awhile Botta switches the projection to the outside of the ranch and where our exit is going to be. It looked familiar, I don't know why but it seemed really familiar. It was surrounded by trees and bushes; there was also a really big boulder there too. Why was this exit so freaking familiar, I feel like I should be remembering some really important detail.

"Alright if you're done staring at the projection princesa we can go." Said Botta.

"Oh sorry, I was trying to figure out why the exit looked familiar. I feel like I'm forgetting something important." I say. As we are walking towards the exit, an alarm goes off, and we start running as all hell breaks loose. _Of course I get to have __a__ taste of freedom __then__ have hell. _We were halfway to the control room when, we were surrounded by ten or so desians.

"Well, what do I have here? I see a couple of renegades trying to steal a valuable research project, along with some exspheres." Said a voice I've come to hate. The owner of said voice is an indefinable age, with brownish\gray short hair, black slanted eyes with red pupils, and a smirk all over his face.

* * *

><p><strong>(*) "pequeña princesa" translates to "little princess" and "princesa" by itself is just princess <strong>

**(**) "padrino" translates to "Godfather" **

**Well we found out who the familar voice was! And then we had trouble come, can anyone guess who the hated voice is? I'll send cookies and milk to anyone who guesses! Review please! *holds up a very cute kitty with a sad face* It'll make the kitty cat very happy! **


	4. Escape!

My body tenses up, I'm caught between fear of the monster in front of me, and anger towards him for all the things that he did. James is in a fighting stance and looking around at all the desians, Botta looks like he's waiting for something, and George is doing something weird with his hand with his lips quivering.

"For your impudence; I shall kill you and take the _whore_, and teach her some manners." Said Kvar red eyes filled with both lust and anger. I grip the spear tighter, anger rising above the fear; I gather mana and focus it on the spearhead. It is engulfed in flames and I lash out at the nearest Desian who was blocking Kvar.

"Flame strike!" I scream while swinging at the Desian, my actions cause all the other desians to attack us. I pull my spear out of the Desian's side and spin it to stop another Desian closing in on me; he jumps back and raises his hand to whip me. I begin to raise the spear when George suddenly cries out:

"Stalagmite!" A giant stone pillar hits Kvar along with several Desians, including the one that was coming at me, and clearing a path for us. I look around for more Desians to fight but the only ones left are stunned, I raise the spear to attack my tormentors, when a pair of arms grabs me and drags me away from the Desians before I can inflict more damage. I start to fight when another pair of arms grabs hold of me. Why won't they let me finish the bastards that have tormented me for _three years_?

"Katherine! You need to stop! Katherine!" said somebody, but all I hear is my heart pounding in my ears. I start screaming curses and struggle to break free but the grips are to strong. Next thing I know I'm pinned to a wall and hit my head so hard that my eyes tear blurring my vision. Botta grabs my head and forces me to look at him.

"Stop struggling Katherine! Going after them won't get you out of here! I know that you're angry at them, for everything that's happened to you for the past three years, but it won't get you out of here. We need to concentrate on escaping not fighting." Said Botta, I try to jerk my head free of his grip but its relentless. I just glare at him, nostrils flaring, and jaw clenching and unclenching. After a minute or so his grip loosens a little bit. I take a couple of deep breathes through my nose, then growl out:

"You couldn't let me get one _f**cking stab_ in could you."

"If you started you wouldn't have stopped and you would die, which would make all our efforts meaningless. Now are you calmed enough to keep going or should we knock you unconscious?" I take a few more deep breathes and scowl while nodding yes. I'm unpinned from the wall, I turn to glare at James and George, then turn towards our goal, the control room. We didn't get that far when Kvar and two Desians were coming at us hot on our tails, as we entered the control room there was a group of people. There was two half-elves, who were siblings if their hair was anything to go by, a brown – haired boy with reddish brown eyes and a red coat, a blonde haired girl with a white outfit with a Cruxis Crystal, a black haired woman with purple robe with a gigantic pink bow around it, and a auburn haired man with red eyes and a purple outfit. The man in the purple outfit is in a seriously ticked off mood though you couldn't tell by his face.

"Lord Botta now's our chance, we can complete two missions in one foul swoop!" said James, while adjusting his feet into a neutral fighting stance. Botta is staring at the auburn man as if he's debating on something with him. I can hear Kvar and his men getting closer, whatever it is that's going on I hope it ends soon.

"I don't know exactly what's going on but if you don't make a decision soon Lord Botta we'll have to deal with Kvar, and trust me I'm talking from experience you don't want to be in his clutches." I say to Botta trying to urge him to move.

"What do you mean from experience? You're a Desian!" said the brown haired boy. I grip the spear, raise it while, gathering mana to send an attack towards him, when Botta steps in the way.

"Don't, we can't do anything now, Kratos is with them. We need to retreat." Said Botta, while giving me a stern look. I lower the spear and shoot a glare at the brown-haired idiot.

"Tch, I'll give you one warning, if you value your life and sanity you'll run. Kvar is a complete and utter psychopathic sadist." I say before leaving with the others towards freedom. We run through some hallways, until we reach a stairway, and run up the stairs which lead to the forest outside.

"So where are we going now, back to the base?" I ask as we run through the forest towards the rheairds.

"To get key crests for all the exspheres we stole and to get you one as well." Answered James. We finally made it to the rheairds. When all of a sudden my exsphere starts to throb and my upper chest explodes with pain. I crumple to my knees with pain, someone catches me and I hear a voice saying something but I can't understand them. My entire body feels like its tearing itself apart. My chest feels on fire and its getting hard to breathe. I'd cry out but it seems as if my mouth is my own, my vision gets blurry and Botta I think is in front of me trying to say something but I can't hear anything over the ringing in my ears. I reach for Botta hoping he'll make the pain go away, I just want it to go away.

* * *

><p><strong>And that wraps up the escape from the Asgard ranch! Reviews are appreciated; especially constructive ones as I know that there can be improvements! <strong>

**_Reviews make me happy, meow! _**


	5. Key Crests and tears

***Thinks* How is it that I get 100+ hits and only have on person review? Anyway to those of you who are reading all of the chapters you guys get a two chapters today! Enjoy the story!**

* * *

><p>Ugh, my head hurts, and my mouth feels all dry, and the bed is kinda itchy. Wait a minute, bed when have I ever been in a bed? I snap my eyes open and then shut them again because it is super bright. Urrg, head hurts more, ok lets turn towards the side without the bright light. Umph. Ok now on the side without the super bright light. Alright lets try this again, oh look no bright light, ok so where am I? The wall is brown, and it smells of lilies, roses, and grass. How did I get here, this isn't the ranch, maybe I'm dreaming? Hold on lets see here; the last thing I remember is being in a lot of pain, with Botta saying something. Before that I was in my cell when, then there was a noise at the end of my block, and it turned out to be Botta, plus company. After that we were escaping when, Kvar cornered us, then I got really mad and started attacking then, I had to be pulled away before I did something stupid, Botta, James, and George pinned me until I calmed down, then we went through the control room. Well more like stopped at the control room and had a chit-chat with those people, and then we escaped, which ended with my body deciding that <em>then<em> would be a good time to decide to attempt suicide. So , if this was all a dream then its quite vivid, but at the same time I shouldn't have been able to feel pain. So if all that wasn't a dream then where the hell am I?

"Aye, I see that your awake." Said a deep gruff voice with a weird accent. I practically jump right out of the bed and into the ceiling. I turn to find a short man muscular man, with spiky brown hair and beard, with pointed ears, one of them has an earring in it, and a kindly expression on his face.

"I di'nt mean ta scare ya, I'm glad that you're awake and feeling better." Said the Dwarf? I just kinda stare at him, trying to get my brain to work. To you know actually say something intelligent.

"I see that you're tryin ta figure out wha's goin', I'm Dirk and ye be in my son's bed seein' that it's the only one I have available on such short notice." Said Dirk? Alright since he seems to genuinely cares, about my health maybe he'll be kind enough to explain where I am, how did I get here, and where is my padrino.

"Ok… Dirk? So where am I exactly, and how did I get here?" I ask.

"You'd be at my house, you were brought here by some folk who dress like Desians but say they ain't Desians. They said that they're apart of a group that works against Desians but dress like them to avoid suspicion from 'em. "

"Would one of them happen to be a; tall spiky brown haired man, with broad shoulders, and really muscular? Oh and he speaks with a funny accent!"

"Aye, that be there leader, now what is a young girl like yourself doin', with those thugs? You seem like an intelligent lass, so I'ma bit confused as to why your with them."

"Thugs? They're not thugs, they actually are trying to help people by interfering with the Desians. I'm with them because they helped me escape the human ranch I was at for the past three years, and their 'leader' happens to be my Godfather. Why did you call them thugs for?"

Dirk's brows knit together, and he starts scratching his beard In thought. Now I'm starting to get seriously confused what is it that he isn't telling me? Did I mention that I hate awkward silences cause I'm sitting in the middle of one.

"Well, I called em, thugs because they threatened me to make key crest while I was busy with an order from Palmacosta for all the ranch victims." I just stare at him trying to digest the information he just told me. Key crest, I know they took some exspheres from the Asgard ranch but still, why come to here and threaten Dirk, to make one. … Hold on… I can feel very clearly that Dirk is troubled by his 'guests' without extending senses and, everything is so much sharper then it was before. My hand goes to where my exsphere should be. It doesn't hurt when I touch it! Wait, there's something around it, … I have a Key crest! So when Dirk said that they threatened him to make a key crest they came here to him so I could have one because mine was going haywire! … Oh for the love of my ancestors above I'm going to smack some sense into them! I get my legs from underneath the blanket, and swing them to the floor. I stand up from bed when my legs give out from underneath me.

"Are you alright lass? You shouldn't be moving about so soon, you've been in bed for three days." Says Dirk as he helps me back to the bed. I've been out for three days! Wait minuete lets calm down, alright so if I've been out for three days then where the hell are James, George and Botta? And why the hell did they threaten Dirk for? If they'd just explain… oh right they're dressed like Desians why the hell would Dirk help Desians. Ok but still if he knows that they're part of the renegades then why didn't they try to amend for threating him? You know what screw this I'm just going to ask and find out.

"Ok so if I'm here, in your home then where are my Godfather and his companions?" I ask after getting situated back into the bed.

"They be downstairs lass, would you like to see them?" asks Dirk.

"Umm… actually yes I would thank you." I say. Dirk turns to leave and go down stairs to get Botta. I decide to cove up my legs because they were starting to get cold. After a minuete or two Botta comes up the stairs, still wearing the Desian uniform. He walks over to the bed and sits down on it, and looks at me, his eyes full of worry.

"How are you princesa? Do you feel any pain at all?" Botta asks. I stare at him trying to figure out if I want to punch him or hug him to death?

"I'm good other than almost falling on my face because my legs decided that they didn't want to work, so that hurt. But after that I'm fine, now answer this for me padrino, why did you threaten Dirk for and not offer to pay him for his trouble hmm?" I say while scowling and crossing my arms. He grimaces, while adjusting his seat closer to me. Now I know I'm giving him a dirty look for this, I'd wish he'd hurry up and answer my question already!

"Well, after finally convincing him that we really needed the key crest by having him see you, he went straight to work. After he was done, we finally convinced him that we weren't Desians but Renegades. We offered to help chop wood, or find food or something, but he wouldn't take those. We would have offered money but, we didn't have any." Said Botta.

"Huh, I wonder why he didn't take those offers? Anyway you do realize that he thinks you guys are thugs right?" I ask.

"Trust me, we know, he laughed at us when we offered to chop wood, or find food in exchange. He said 'Now, what do a bunch of thugs know bout wood choppin?' He also said something about a vow that the dwarfs live by." Said Botta

"Aye, that be Dwarven vow number two: 'Never abandon someone in need.'" Said Dirk from the stairway entrance. Botta and I both jump out of our skins, when we heard his voice. Okay so more like I jumped out of my skin and Botta was going for his weapon if he had it on him.

"I thought that ye be hungry and would like to ear something, I di'nt mean ta scare ya." Said Dirk holding a bowl of soup? Well maybe it is stew because it looks like it has more chunks of stuff instead of little pieces. … Why am I debating about what kind of food it is? Alright, Katherine just shut up and take the food from the very nice man, er dwarf and eat it!

"Thank you," I say while smiling and taking the bowl from him. It tastes delicious, oh man I'm actually eating real food that is more than a grayish mush and cloudy broth! I look at Botta and Dirk who are giving me strange looks. Why are they giving me strange looks for? Okaaaaaay, cue awkward silence now. Is anyone going to break the silence…. I guess I will then since I have a feeling that I was the one who caused it.

"Umm… why are you looking at me strangely?" I ask. And more awkward silence yay! Seriously though why isn't anyone answering my question! Urg you know what this stew isn't going to eat itself and its getting cold sooo, you know what I'm eating awkward silence or no awkward silence! When I'm almost done with the soup, padrino clears his throat.

"We were looking at you strangely because of the look on your face, when you took your first bite of the soup. We couldn't figure out what you were doing." Said padrino, huh so that's why they were lookin at me strange.

"No I was just really happy, at the fact that it looks and taste normal! You have no idea how long its been since I've actually had _real_ food! I wouldn't give the crap that I was forced to eat to a zombie! Ugh, thinking about it makes me wanna puke." I say while smiling, huh I'm really happy for some reason. … Oh right I have several reasons to be happy, duh! I think my brain has yet to catch up to reality. … Alright shutting up and finishing delicious stew that is food!

"I'm glad ya like my cooking so much, I was a bit worried that ye wouldn't be able to stomach it." Says Dirk, while taking the bowl back from me now that I finished it. I smile at him and open my mouth to thank him again when, he just shakes his head and heads down the stairs. I turn to my padrino and debate on weather or not I want to get scoot closer or- I don't get a choice as my padrino decides to wrap me up in a bear hug. I feel love, relief, but at the same time I can feel all of the stress and fear from the past three days. I try to get out of the hug to reassure him that I'm fine but he won't let go. I start crying because it's my fault that he feels so stressed, and he just holds me tighter as I cry, for him, and for myself.

* * *

><p>"I'm sorry for the trouble we caused you, are sure there isn't anything we can offer in exchange for your time and resources?" I ask Dirk.<p>

"Aye, I told ya lass, dwarven vow number two, 'Never abandon someone in need.' You do't need ta pay me. I was jus' followin' the vows." Said Dirk. I sigh and start rubbing my temples as my headache gets worse from arguing with Dirk and crying my little heart out. This dwarf is so stubborn; ugh I'd wish he'd let us do something to compensate him!

"You said you had a son and that he was traveling the world with the Chosen right? We will be traveling as well, so perhaps we could deliver a letter or package to him if we see him before our destination or perhaps we can leave it with the church in Palmacosta." Said Botta. Huh that's actually a really good idea, why the hell didn't I think of that! Dirk, is scratching his beard in thought, I think that he might actually go for it, but he really doesn't want to either because of the vows that he lives by.

"Dirk, let us do that for you because it will bug me if we don't. I was raised to pay people back, even when they do it from the goodness from their heart. There was saying among the people I grew up with 'Don't leave any good deed unturned.' Please let us take a letter or something to your son at least to thank you for the Key crest!" I say pleadingly. Dirk's brows knit together in thought and he still scratching at his beard… well chin. He's wavering, I can feel it but he doesn't want to either, this would be so much easier if Botta hadn't gone overboard and threaten him! Self shut up, there is no point on crying over spilled milk at this point.

"Hmm, I suppose I could do that, but if ye don't mind me askin' where exactly is it that you are traveling to?" asks Dirk.

"We were planning on going back to Luin and see if a realitve of hers was still there." Says George. I look at him trying to figure out why he seems worried. And what realatives do I have in Luin? Half my mother's family is in Tethe'alla along with all of my father's family. The only realative that _might_ remember me is an aunt who if I remember correctly didn't like the fact that my mother married a human from outside of the village. Well, then again it doesn't really matter I think George only said that to get Dirk to trust us with a letter for his son, whose name I think was Lloyd?

"Alright, I can see that you won't take no fer an answer. Just give a few minutes ta write out another explaining why he's getting a letter from strange people." Said Dirk interrupting my thoughts, and turning to get his letters written. A few minutes later Dirk comes out with his letters and bag of something.

"Here are the letters and a bag of food for your travels, And before ye start again, It's extra and I won't be needing it." Said Dirk while handing over the letters and bag full of food. We thank him and say our goodbyes, then we leave to go back to the base now that I finally have a key crest. I'm so happy now that I'm _free._

* * *

><p><strong><em>Meow! Review please! Rubrinna would like to know how she did with the characters, and how well she got Dirk's accent! You wouldn't want me sad now would you? <em>**

**__Seriously please review, tell me something I can improve on! See you all next chapter!**


	6. Here we go again

**_*Review kitty runs by carrying party supplies*_ **** What are you doing with the party supplies? _I'm throwing a party for the people who were so nice to add alerts to the story! *grabs snack foods and other stuff* _Huh, good idea, I'll help but first! Hello, this chapter six, and I have one more disclaimer to add and then you kind people can read the story. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own the racket, it wasn't my idea it was whoever came up with it and used it in Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles! I just happen to like the weapon and fighting style so I'm borrowing it! Enjoy! ^.^**

* * *

><p>It has been three months since I got rescued from the Asgard ranch, and I still can't sleep a full night because of nightmares. But I also have hope because I found out that there are still people from my village that have moved to Tethe'alla, right now I'm waiting for them to respond to a message sent a week ago. Until then I train, catch up on school, and work in the kitchens. Anyway today is my day off so I'm going to see if padrino is back from his mission. I get up from my position on the bed and go over to the closet, and grab a pair of purple boots, black pants, and a purple shirt with blue sleeves. After putting on my clothes I grab my knife and racket, and attach them. Maybe I'll see if Tabby feels like sparring after her shift. Then again its getting kinda boring sparring with Tabby, oh maybe if padrino isn't too tired from his mission, he can spar with me! I start humming a song, when all of sudden an alarm goes off, I start running towards the rheaird hanger, my heart is in my throat. Is Botta okay, what about James, George and Lord Yuan? Botta didn't say anything about the emergency mission or where it was located he just said that they had to go and he'd be back. And that was last night! As I turn the corner into the hallway of the rheaird hanger I get bombarded by fear, confusion and anger. I stagger as wave after wave of emotions come at me, okay breathe girl breathe! Ok now concentrate and block them out, like you were taught. As my shielding goes up I start towards the rheaird hanger again, heart still pounding and fear clutching at my throat. What happened that could have caused so much tension in people's hearts? When I reach the hanger, I see two Renegades carrying a teen dressed in a tattered red jacket, out of the hanger and towards the medical hallway. I start looking for Botta in the chaos of the hanger, I find him and Lord Yuan trying to guide a blonde haired angel? Why are they guiding an angel, and why does she look familiar. Oh wait a minute she's the Chosen, and that boy in red was Lloyd! What in the hell is happening here? I go to get Botta's attention when, someone taps my shoulder.<p>

"Katherine, we need you to go to the medical wing and help us with these people's injuries." Said James, as I turned to see who tapped me on the shoulder. He's really stressed out, I just nod and follow him, hoping that everything would be alright. As soon as I enter the medical wing I'm dragged by a nurse over to the bed of a woman with black hair, in a purple robe, with a pink bow wrapped around and black pants. The woman has wounds all over here body. The largest one which was right above her diaphragm is healed but she was almost hamstringed, and I think she hit her head on something.

"We've healed the wound near her diaphragm but most of us are trying to stabilize the Irving boy, could you help heal all of the other major wounds on the others?" asks the nurse, and I just nod and get to work. _I wish someone would tell me what the hell happened!... Damn stop thinking about what's going on and focus on your patient woman! _ I shake myself of my thoughts and continue my work of finding any more problematic injuries. Oh thank her lucky stars that the hit to her head didn't cause a concussion! I bring my hand to where the injury is and bring mana to it.

"O God of healing grant thy strength and wisdom to my hands. Cure!" I get rid of the swelling in her head and move to her leg to heal the wound there. I think that this woman has some serious good luck because the wound on her leg just missed her muscles! I heal the wound and check to see if I missed any major wounds on my first round. After I'm finished with her, I move to a different bed this time with a kid who can't be older than thirteen, he has white hair with splotches of red in it from blood, weather its his or not I can't tell. It looks like the only major injury he had was a cracked skull which got healed and a broken ankle which wasn't healed completely. I cast cure again and finish healing the kid's ankle, while checking for other injuries that may cause a headache later if not healed. The poor kid took a beating, he has a bruise forming right above his diaphragm, I cast first aid on the bruise to stop it from inflaming on him later. Alright on to the next one, who is a woman whose hair is also white, their mana signatures are similar they have to be related, anyway it looks like most of her injuries were already healed. The most dangerous problem that I can tell is mana exhaustion, she has an aura of, so she's probably a healer, she probably used so much of her own to heal the others. I check her pulse and it's there but kind of weak. I walk over to the supply station and grab a couple of orange gels. I open them up, then I put them on the bedside table, and then I position the woman's head so I can pour down the orange gels. After getting the orange gels in her, I check for any injuries. She has a bump on her head but its nothing that a little a time won't fix, I check her pulse again and it's stronger. Alright I think that is everyone that came in here except for the kid in red who I think everyone else is treating. I grab the empty bottles and throw them away, I then go to the closet and grab more orange gels along with a few lemon gels and walk over to where they took the kid in red. A nurse comes out of the room and takes the bottles, as I approached the room, I try to follow but she waves me away.

"C'mon little healer, some of us needs some food to restore our bodies," said George with a grin on his face, while dragging me away.

"Alright, alright I'm coming sheesh!" I say while walking with George towards the cafeteria. "What kind of food do you want anyway?" I ask.

"Oh how about a nice stew with some rice? Or maybe some soup with fresh baked bread?" said George. I snort and shake my head, ow that was a bad idea, ugh my head hurts, I over did it with the healing. George is chuckling at me, for some reason, its not funny my head hurts! I'd glare at him but glaring makes my head hurt more so I'll settle for half glare half pout. Damnit now he's out right laughing at me!

"Sorry kiddo but the look on your face is priceless! Here have an orange gel it'll make you feel better. Head hurts from over extending yourself right?" Said George while giving me an orange gel. I open it and gulp it down, ahh sweet relief.

"I'll take that as a yes, considering that orange gel went down in about two seconds flat." Said George with a smirk on his face. Insert dirty look here at George and on with the long walk to the cafeteria! Alright so it's not that long of a walk I'm just tired from all the healing I just did,… so wait a minute how the hell did they get so hurt and why the hell are they here, and what is up with that blonde angel? Now that I'm thinking about it they all seemed really familiar, where have I seen all of them before? Screw it I'll think about it later. We (finally!) arrived at the cafeteria and I walk to the kitchen to go and make George and everyone some sort of stew. I look around and see that the cook has already but on a beef stew and all that is needed is a starch of some kind. _Hmm… how about some bread and rice?_

* * *

><p>"Ahhh, that hit the spot," said George while patting his stomach.<p>

"I'm glad you liked it even though all I did was made rice and the bread," I say from across the table from George, and James.

"Yes but the bread and rice, complemented the stew very well, stop selling yourself short." Said James while reaching over to flick me on the head. I'd wish he'd stop treating me like I'm five ugh its annoying. Oh great now both of them are laughing at me, urg I wish I could keep a straight face. But…, they both needed the laugh so I guess I'll let it slide this time.

"We're sorry about that but you just pull some funny faces sometimes. Thanks for lunch but we've got to get back to work." Said James while getting up, I sigh and George pats me on the head, and leaves towards the door. I take their dishes and bring them back to the kitchen sink. After cleaning all the dishes I go to the library to find a book to read and hopefully distract me from this nagging feeling in the back of my mind. _I really want to go and get a bunch of padrino hugs, I wonder if he's alright I didn't see him in the medical wing but then again… _ My thoughts are interrupted as I bump into someone.

"Ow! Oh my goodness are you okay I'm sorry I wasn't paying-" I stop speaking when I see who I bumped into, oh shit I bumped into Lord Yuan and he's pissed! _Please don't let it be at me please! _ He looks at me and then he gestures to me to follow him while walking away. I wonder where we're going and why, we turn down a couple of hallways and now we're going into Lord Yuan's office?

"Sit, relax you're not in trouble. Look I want you to help Botta tend to the group we just brought in," said Lord Yuan. I stare at him, shocked that he actually wants my help with something, that and why would he need me to help?

"You're gift of empathy, would help keep them calm , and from doing anything too drastic they've gone through quite a shock." Said Lord Yuan, answering my questions before I can even ask them.

"What kind of shock are we talking about? Injury related or emotional?" I ask

"They have probably found out that the Desians and Cruxis are one organization, and that the chosen is meant to die at the end of her journey of world regeneration." Said Lord Yuan, while rubbing his temples, he is very stressed out about this whole situation. I stand up from the chair and walk over to the other side of the table. I go to help the pain from his headache, but he waves me away.

"You'll find Botta in the medical wing tending to the chosen, be careful though she's in self-preservation mode." Said Lord Yuan, I bow my head in acknowledgement and leave towards the medical wing. Once there I find Botta talking to the nurse who took all the gels from me.

"We've stabilized the Irving boy, and we've healed all of his major wounds. He'll probably be unconscious for the next day or so. " Said the nurse.

"Good, how about the others, how long do you think they'll be out?" asks Botta.

"They could wake up anywhere from a few hours or until tomorrow. We don't know how badly the whole ordeal was on their psyche." Answered the nurse, she notices me, waves me over and bows her head and leaves.

"What are you doing here, shouldn't you be in your room relaxing?" asked Botta.

"Lord Yuan wanted me to help you with the patients, but it seems like there is nothing left to do but wait. I thought you were supposed to be dealing with the chosen? Anyway did you eat yet?" I answer, he's stressed too, and he's tired as well. I wait wordlessly for him to answer my question.

"I got her settled in a room separate from the others but after that there isn't anything I can do at this moment. I haven't eaten yet could you get me some, I wish to stay here in case any of them should wake up." He said while going to chair and sitting on it. I look at him debating on weather or not I want to go and give him a hug right now or not. _Screw it he needs it weather or not he likes it. _I walk over to him and wrap my arms around him, after a minute he does the same to me. After a few minuets he lets go, and I leave to get him food.

* * *

><p><em>There was screaming, the pounding of feet running and crying. We were hiding in the corner of our basement trying to stay calm, and silent so that the Desians don't find us. There was a bang of something hitting the door, I let out a squeal and Devante shushes me. I grab a hold of his shirt and move closer to him. <em>_Why are the Desians attacking, we always told the ones who came through to keep where we were a secret. How long until its safe again, I want my mom! __There was a crash of somebody falling to the floor above us, and now there are footsteps coming towards the basement door. Devante brushes off my hand, grabs his sword, and gets into a fighting position. I grab my racket from my back, hands shaking with fear, Devante looks back at me and smiles trying to reassure me. The door to the basement shatters and two desians come down the stairs. Devante motions to me to stay where I am, while he steps forward. They don't see Devante sneaking up on them, he raises his sword and strikes one of them on their head. The other one hears the strike and turns – _"Katherine wake up!"

I jump out of my bed and grabbing for a weapon to attack the voice, when a hand stops me. I look to see Botta holding my wrist, he's worried about me. I try to reassure him that I'm fine but instead I end up choking down a sob, my entire body is shaking from the memory of that night. Padrino pulls me into a hug, while just cling to him as I try to stop shaking. _Why am I still reliving all of that, why am I not strong enough to move on? Its been three years and three months since that night. Why do I keep doing this to myself?_

"You're thinking that you should be stronger again right?" Botta asks after I stop shaking and try to pull away. Of course said action didn't work, so I just sigh and lean against my padrino's chest. After a minute or two I finally nod my head yes, not really trusting my voice just yet. He sighs but continues to hold me, while humming the song my mom hummed to me to make me feel better. After a few more minuets we pull apart and get ready to deal with our very confused and angry patients.

A few minutes later (along with a headache), I'm serving breakfast to the patients who are awake. The white haired woman keeps giving me looks, I guess she's trying to figure out something, the black haired woman who looks familiar for some reason, was doing the same thing. Once I was done handing out food, I sat down in a chair at the corner of the room_, _and waited for Botta to come back from talking to Lord Yuan.

"Excuse me, but can you tell us when we get to meet your leader? We'd like to know what exactly is going on exactly." Said the white haired woman, her dark blue eyes gleaming with suspicion.

"Well… I honestly don't know when, you guys certainly caused a commotion so there are still loose ends that have to be tied up. But I guess since I'm here I could try to answer a few questions, just don't expect a whole lot I'm only kitchen help mostly." I answer while shrugging my shoulders. My answer annoys both women, _oops oh darn my answer annoyed them, oh well I'm not giving information to possible enemies._

"So what exactly is the goal of the Renegades anyway?" asks the black haired woman, who is very suspicious of me and this place. I try not to sound too sarcastic and answer:

"To prevent the realization of Cruxis' goals by interfering with their operations including all Desian activity."

"Is that why the Renegades dress similar to Desians for?" asks the white haired woman.

"Yeah pretty much, by the way your breakfast is getting cold and I can't leave you guys here until there is someone else shows up so I'd eat it because I'm not going back to the kitchen until then." I say, trying not to smirk as I feel there confusion at my answer. And for once I'm actually relieved that there is an awkward silence! Oh look they actually took my suggestion and start eating the now semi-warm breakfast. After a few minutes they both finish breakfast and now are talking quietly among themselves. _Where have I seen the black haired woman before besides at the ranch? _The door opens interrupting my thoughts along with the women's conversation. Lo and behold Tabby comes strolling through the door with a mischievous grin on her face.

"Cuàles estás aqui? Pensè que era Jamie's trabajo de vigilar los pacientes?" (What are you doing here? I thought it was James' job to watch the patients?) I can feel the others confusion and suspicion, ugh she just had to speak in our native tongue. I sigh and answer:

"He's busy with running diagnostics on the computer systems and could you please speak _in this language _its rude to our guests ya know." And that damn smile just got bigger; oh boy I can feel the deviousness rolling off of her.

"Por supuesto la pequeña!(Of course little one!) I just wanted to help you with you're studies~" Insert sighing and the rubbing of temples by me along with confusion from everyone else.

"Ahem, perhaps we could get back on subject." Said the white haired woman looking both annoyed and intrigued. I just nod and Tabby in all her purple headed glory plops a seat next to me grinning.

"So what else do you want to know?" I ask.

"Well first off I'd like to know what you plan on doing with Colette, now that she has completed her journey. I would also like to know what you plan on doing with all of us since we are in your base and know its location," asks the white haired woman. I stare at her for a moment when I figure it out that she was talking about the Chosen!

"I honestly don't have any idea; you'll just have to ask our leader. As for you guys all I know is that I helped heal most of you and I'm supposed to feed you all. Before you get annoyed remember I told you I was kitchen staff, the only reason I'm here was because all the other medical personal are dealing with other injuries from rescuing you all." I say. Well I think that just shut her up for awhile, or not because I can feel another question coming.

"Where are Lloyd and my brother Genis?" She asks, oh boy I'm feeling maternal instincts, time to tread softly.

"They're in the other room; both were sleeping when I last checked on them, which was a few minutes ago. Your brother is probably going to wake up soon, you can see if you want I just wouldn't let him sit up for a few more hours. "She nods, gives her companion a look and leaves towards the other room.

"Sooooo what'cha planning on doing now?" asks Tabby, I jump at the sound of her voice.

"Holy crap I forgot you were there! Thanks for half a heart attack! Anyway, I have to stay here until someone else can keep our guests company." I answer.

"More like watch us," mumbles the black haired woman. The door opens, and George steps in, _yes I'm free I can finally go read a book!_

"Sorry kiddo I'm not here for you I'm here to grab Miss Tabitha and drag her back to work." Said George, I feel the smile drop from my face and I sigh in disappointment. Tabby scowls at George and says:

"Pero Jorge quiero jugar con el muchacho en rojo! Es verdad Katalina?"(But George I want to pay with the boy in red! Right Katherine?) She whines while winking at me, before getting up to leave with George. I give her a dirty look,_ yeah ok 'play' tabby 'play' with the jail bait ,_ while rolling my eyes. George grabs her and waves bye. _And here I was thinking I'd be able to get a change of scenery besides the medical wing, the kitchen and my room. _

"Just how old are you anyway, please tell me they don't have some kid watching us." asks the black haired woman. Ok random much, oh wait she's wondering because George called me 'kiddo', ugh I'm going to smack him for that.

"I'm sixteen, and besides what would it matter if I'm a kid, when you have a twelve year old with ya?" I say with a smirk on face. _Ha take that!_

"Umm-"There was yell and a crash from the other room; I get up to go see what's going on when knocked to the ground by a hard block of red.

"Lloyd Irving you get back here and sit down before you injure yourself more!" yelled the white haired woman at Lloyd. He turns around cringing at the white haired woman, who looks like she's about to add a few more bruises if he doesn't listen. Ok time for me to try to cool down the situation before it gets out of hand.

"There's a chair here if you don't feel like going back to bed, but please do sit before you aggravate your injuries anymore." I say, while pointing at the chair that I was just sitting in. He looks at me like I have five heads and speaking angelic.

"Why do you care, you're a Desian!" accuses Lloyd. _What the hell is up with this bobo calling me a Desian for! Urg I should smack some sense into him!_ Alright breathe Katherine breathe, he's pissed off at the situation and he's just taking it out on you don't take it personally. Resisting the urge to punch him in the head I just put on a (fake) sweet smile, while trying to convey calmness and say:

"Well first off your wrong I'm not a Desian I'm well… actually I'm just kitchen staff who happens to have a gift of healing, so technically I'm not a Renegade either. As for caring, well lets put it this way considering that it took few hours, and most of the medical staff, to stabilize you, let's just say my boss has a vested interest in keeping you healthy." He's still angry, but he's also confused about what I've said. Before he can answer however the white haired woman grabs one of the ribbons on his jackets and drags him to the chair. I suppress a giggle at the look on his face, and walk to the other side of the room incase he decides to lash out.

"What did you guys do with Colette? If you hurt her I swear I'll-"***Smack* **

"Lloyd that's enough! In case you haven't noticed we're not in a position to be making threats!" yelled the white haired woman. He grumbles something under his breathe while rubbing the back of his head. The door opens and mi padrino enters! _Please let it be freedom dealing with these guys is tiring please! _

"Almost all of you are awake good, as soon as you are well enough, our leader would like to speak to you." Said Botta, his face very stoic, he's tired I can feel it. He turns to me and looks expectantly, _what does he want? Oh right right! _

"They're fine other than the kid in red being a bo- I mean an idiot… sir" I say, Botta nods and then says:

"I'm sure you are all wondering what it is that we're about exactly, I'm here to answer as many questions as I can."

So basically after an hour and a half of a Q and A session the white haired woman (who I've learned that she's named Raine.), seemed to be satisfied. Her younger brother Genis who is now sitting out with the rest of us, err, laying on the bed. The _idiot_, I mean Lloyd is still fuming about the fact that he can't see his girlfriend, even though sad as it is to say but in the state that's she's in she'll end up putting the boy in a full body cast.

"I'm sure that you all would like some time alone to sort things out, we'll be back in a few minuets." Said Botta while motioning for me to get up and come with him. Once outside Botta starts rubbing his head, and sighs. He hasn't been getting any good sleep lately, then again who has? _Alright time for mission: make padrino smile!_ He notices my staring at him and he smiles err... well it looks more like a grimace but he's trying to stay in there. I shake my head at him, which gets him to smirk at me in amusement.

"Ha, I made you smile~!" I say grinning because I'm getting somewhere with my mission.

"It was more of a smirk then a smile," says Botta.

"So a smirk is just a smug half smile _which_, is still more than grimace so ha! It does count as a smile!" I answer while trying to make padrino smile more.

"Alright if you say so mi pequeña princesa, why don't you go and make some lunch for our 'guests." Said padrino while messing with my hair, and waving me towards the kitchens. _Why does everyone treat me like I'm five!_ I give padrino a glare which only makes him laugh; I roll my eyes and start walking to the kitchen, with a slight smirk on face. _Mission accomplished! _

* * *

><p><em>I wonder if they're done with their meeting yet?<em> I thought as I sauté some vegetables to serve with the risotto and pork loins. I plate everything once it was done and put the plates on the cart to bring them to the medical wing for the patients to eat when they're done with the meeting. I hum a song while pushing the cart towards the medical wing, as I turn the corner to enter the medical wing I here people yelling. I stop pushing the cart and draw my racket out, I can feel slight panic, surprise, along with anger, I get into neutral stance. _Wow am I glad that I let Tabby talk me into training afterwards or I'd be really screwed!_ Next thing I know there's a yellow fox\rat thing with blue tails coming right at me. I swing right at it and knock it to the ground, then I start backing away, but keep my eyes on the… rat\fox thing!

***poof* **

All of a sudden there is a knife at my throat and an arm wrapped around me, I try to catch my captor by surprise by elbowing them but all that earns me is tighter grip and some blood drawn. The group of patients along with the chosen comes to the hallway I'm currently be held hostage in.

"Sheena what are you doing we need to escape!" said Lloyd.

"I'm giving us some insurance Lloyd, don't you remember what your father said in his letter? She's the Goddaughter of the second in command, we can use her as a bargaining chip!" said my captor.

"But-"

"That's enough Lloyd! Sheena has point though it may be underhanded we don't have much of a choice." Said Raine. After that the group of freaking hostage takers freaking dragged me to the Rheaird hanger. _Damnit Dirk why did you have to be so freaking detailed in your letter! _Raine is typing furiously away at the computer, while my captor who I finally remember was the assassin that was supposed to kill the chosen, is holding me very tightly preventing me from doing anything. Unfortunately for me the first thing that Raine did was lock the door, from the inside so unless I happen to figure out how to outsmart a fucking ninja I'm screwed. There's banging and yelling at the door as everyone is trying to get in and stop these maniacs!

"All right I've got the rheairds coming up! Sheena could you input the coordinates please." Said Raine, Sheena nods and drags me over with her. _Hey maybe I can get free when she goes to input the coordinates! _ Or my hopes are dashed as Sheena takes some rope from somewhere, hands it to Raine who then proceeds to tie up my hands, after taking my racket. As Sheena finishes entering the coordinates, the door finally breaks down and in come George, James, Tabby along with a few others! Sheena grabs me and puts the knife to my throat again, then she growls out:

"Take one step closer or try anything and your leader's Goddaughter is going to have some problems breathing!" My heart starts pounding harder, and it becomes harder to breathe, especially when I feel the cold knife pressed right against where my windpipe would be. Everyone starts glancing at each other, they're debating at how to approach the situation. I can feel that they want to save me on the other hand they also don't want to disobey Lord Yuan, especially when we close to a major step forward in our goals. Sheena starts backing up towards the rheairds as the others board them, the closer she gets to the rheairds the tighter her grip around me comes. She gets ready to let me go to get on one of the rheairds when Raine calls out:

"Wait, Sheena! Lets take her with us we can use her as a bargaining chip again!"

"What! Raine why-"

"The Renegades will come after us again since we are interfering with their goals now hurry up!"

"Alright, alright I guess your right, I just don't like it!" The next thing I know I feel the grip around me loosen and I try to move but then somebody hits me in the head, there was a flash of white then everything went dark. _All I wanted was to pick up the pieces of life and my heart, and rebuild them. Is that too much to ask? _

* * *

><p><strong>Alright so that was chapter six! I hope I got Sheena, Raine, and Lloyd down, I know I kinda skipped over Genis but that's because I couldn't find a good spot to have him come in. But I will make up for it next chapter! Reviews are loved! *Review kitty turns into a neko and starts throwing confetti! While dancing around a giant cake that says "Thank you for the alerts!" <strong>

_ (This is what happens when I write a lot of fluff. Sorry if it seems kinda creepy, I'm in a very good\affectionate\grateful mood. XD But seriously reviews and alerts make this more fun to write as I know I'm actually entertaining others! That and write alot more apparently. Oh by the way I posted a picture of Katherine on my DA profile, the quality isn't the greatest I just wanted a picture up so once I get access to a scanner I will hopefully post a better version.)  
><em>


	7. Coma please? TT

**EDIT 2\14\2012: I re-read this chapter and saw that I needed to fix somethings as well as add some because half of this was written very late at night so it ****made ****sense at the time but looking at now it doesn't make sense. Anyway for people who have read this chapter already I didn't really change anything I except for part of Katherine's rant, and I added some extra stuff. Anyway enjoy and reviews make me write faster!**

* * *

><p><em>The desian strikes at Devante, but he blocks it and goes in for a killing blow when three fire balls came and struck him in the back. "DEVANTE!" I scream forgetting the fact that I was supposed to stay quiet; the desians turn towards where I was hiding. I can feel fear from Devante as he tries to get up, and amusement from the desians. <em>_How dare they! I can't believe that they're __**amused**__ by destroying my home and the deaths of my friends and family! __I grip the racket tighter and get into an offensive position as they come closer. I raise my racket; focus my anger and mana on its head and swing. I catch the desian in the chest, he staggers back from the unexpected force of my strike, and I strike again only this time aiming for his head. My strike makes it to its mark and the desian falls down to the ground, I run over to Devante who is now dealing with the mage that struck him from behind along with a few reinforcements. I see that he's taken a few hits so I start to cast first aid to help, when three fire balls come right at me, I dodge them by dropping to the ground. I get back up and begin casting again trying to ignore the rising fear, when I'm grabbed from behind. "DEVANTE HELP! DEVANTE! LET ME GO YOU MURDER! GET YOUR HANDS OFF OF ME! DEVANTE!" I scream and struggle as I try to break the desians grip on me. I can here him laughing and it makes me struggle harder. "DEVANTE!"_

I wake up to on a hard surface, face wet with sweat or tears, body still shaking from the memory of that night. I go to wipe my face with my hands but they're bound together tightly, I start to panic as I try to break my bonds before whoever has me notices that I'm awake. _Wait a minute I have a knife maybe I can reach it and cut the rope! Knife, knife, knife…_

"I wouldn't bother with trying to use your knife to cut the rope, I made sure to remove all of your weapons." Said a voice. I freeze fear completely paralyzing my body; I slowly turn my head to see who spoke to me. The owner of said voice has no expression on her face, but I can tell she feels guilty but doesn't want to show it. _Of course someone has to find me before I have time to recompose myself! _ I continue to stare at her hoping that she'll get creped out or feel guilty enough to leave me alone for a few minuets.

"Is she awake?" asks a voice from the other side of the cave? I think it's a cave the floors hard and kind of wet, and it does smell kind of earthy.

"Yeah she's awake, but I don't think she is going to feel like talking right now." Answers Sheena, whose name I just remembered. _You stupid, stupid, stupid, pathetic excuse of ninja! You can take hostages but you couldn't kill someone? _ I fume to myself as my _lovely_ group of captors talk among themselves; ugh the ground hurts time to sit up. I try to get up using the side of my arms but the angle is too awkward, so then I try to swing myself up with my legs but I couldn't get enough momentum to carry me up. I hear footsteps coming towards me as I finally push myself up with my hands, after turning them (painfully) in the rope to push them against the ground. The idiot in red is standing over me with a weird look on his face, he looks like he's embarrassed and isn't sure what to say.

"What do you want?" I growl as I glare at him. He starts rubbing the back of his head looking sheepish, then answers:

"I saw that you were having trouble getting up so I came over to help you but, by the time I got over here you were already up." Said Lloyd, I scowl at him some more hoping he'd get the hint and go away.

"You can go away now! I don't need any help!" I say without even bothering to hide my anger.

"Hey he was just trying to help there's no need to be rude you know!" said Genis, from right behind Lloyd, arms crossed and scowling at me. I snort and start shaking my head feeling a smirk coming; I scoot until I place my back against the wall so I can sit more comfortably.

"What's so funny?" asks Genis, ooh_ someone's a little touchy._ I roll my eyes and then close them as I try to ignore everyone who is around me. Genis starts to tap his foot as if he's waiting oh so patiently for something, oh wait he's waiting for me to answer! _Tch, good luck there little boy cause I'm not saying another word unless I have to. _After a few moments they all go back to whatever it was they were doing before I woke up. I lean my head up against the wall while blowing air through my lips in sheer frustration. _This is just a dream you'll wake to padrino, it's just a weird dream you'll wake up soon. _After a few minuets, I hear someone steps closer and it sounds like they're taking a seat down, as I continue to ignore them hoping they'll leave me in peace.

"Lloyd what are you doing she obviously doesn't want anything to do with us! We should leave her alone until she's calmed down!" Sheena hisses, I feel worry, along with shock from her and from Raine. Someone else comes over and tries to move Lloyd from his spot but I can feel determination to get me to talk to him. I sigh, open my eyes, shoot him a glare, and growl:

"What more do you want from me? You already have the Chosen, you're in Tethe'alla _and _you've taken me from my home SO WHAT THE HELL MORE DO YOU WANT FROM ME!" I end up yelling by the time I finish I get to the end of the sentence as I felt my anger rise with each word. The others back away from me because I lashed out with my gift of empathy. I have to give some credit to the sheer stubborn will of Lloyd, he was obviously startled by the wave of anger sent towards him but he managed to stay in his spot. I can feel my body shaking from pure rage as he continues to sit there, guilt written all over his face. He looks towards the ground after a minute, then after a minute or two he shakes his head as if deciding something. He looks up and meets my glare as without even flinching, _huh he seriously has balls don't he? _

"Look, I'm sorry if it were up to me we would have just escaped on our own, but unfourtenaltly both Sheena and the Professor were right. We needed some sort of leverage and I'm sorry that it had to be you, but that doesn't mean we can't be friends." Said Lloyd, I stare at him in pure shock, _friends..., he has got to be joking! Friends? He's sorry that they kidnapped me, but then he agrees with the reasoning behind it? _ _What in the hell is the kid on; he actually meant every word of that corny speech! But it doesn't matter because t_his is probably just a really weird dream; I'll wake back up in my room soon.__

I don't know why but I start to laugh, maybe it's from the stress, though to be completely honest the crap that came out of this kid's mouth is pretty ridiculous! Lloyd has a small smile on his face, as if he is getting somewhere, which makes me laugh even harder I can feel tears forming at the corners of my eyes.

"I don't know what so funny but I'm glad that I made you laugh," said Lloyd with a slight grin on his face.

"Lloyd you're an idiot! She's laughing at you not at something you said! Which pretty rude considering that you're the only one who is probably going to treat her like she's worth the effort to know" said Genis in a condescending voice. That catches my attention and I stop laughing except for a few giggles that manage to escape. I wipe my eyes as best as I can considering that my hands are tied. I look at Genis with a smile on my face, feeling oddly calm like being kidnapped and dragged to Tethe'alla is an everyday thing.

"You're right I'm not worth knowing, I've _only_ had to see my parents dead bodies as my brother and I were dragged to Asgard ranch, I then _only_ had feel my brother's life slip through my fingers as my healing arts failed and Kvar laughing at my misery. I _only_ then had to watch an eight, _eight_ year old girl _scream_ for her parents as Kvar took off her exsphere and killed her, all the while I felt all of her agony unable to do a thing as I cried for my family as they attached the exsphere they took from _her _on to _me_, I _only_ had deal with the possibility of being _beaten to the edge of my life _almost everyday because of my 'inferior' blood because my mother fell in love with a human and married him, thus making her a blood traitor as well as a whore,… so guess what the daughter is?... Then after I finally get to escape for three months, _three _and here I am with all of you! So yeah, little mage I'm not worth knowing." I say all the while laughing with each word not caring what they think or do at this point. Raine pulls her brother away as I continue to laugh, while Lloyd is stuck in his spot one hand covering the exsphere on the other, and Sheena looks completely confused as what to do. The chosen, well who am I kidding; she certainly isn't able to respond to anything unless it's a threat. Eventually my laughs turn to little hiccups, then tears start falling down my face as my hiccups turn into sobs, as everything starts to hit me, that this is real and it's not a dream, that I'm not going to wake up in my room with padrino there to hug. That I'm really stuck in Tethe'alla and the base is somewhere with a lot of snow but I can't remember the name of the place. After a few minutes someone finally starts moving about.

"We need to gather up all of our supplies, and break camp, before it gets any later." Said Raine, while dragging along Genis who is subdued.

"But Professor, what about her, we can't leave her like she is now!" said Lloyd.

"Its ok it wouldn't be the first time someone's left me as I fall to pieces again, and it certainly won't be the last." I whimper, voice unsteady from crying. I feel like crap and all I want to do is go lie under a nice warm rock and die. I feel someone come closer to me, but I don't even have the will to open my eyes let alone move my head from its current position of the wall\my shoulder. The person grabs my shoulder that my head isn't on and squeezes it to get my attention. I open my eyes slightly from surprise and see red in front of my vision. I guess he saw my eyes move because he moved his hand from my shoulder; I raise my head following the movement out of pure instinct. He looks at me guilt warring with pity in his eyes, but at the same time he looks determined to fix the wrong he made.

"I won't leave you, not as long as you need help. Dwarven vow number two: 'Never abandon someone in need'" said Lloyd with a small smile on his face, by my ancestors he acts so much like his adoptive father, when using those damn vows.

"You're going to be hell bent on helping me aren't you?" I ask wearily.

"Yes I am, so you might as well let me." Said Lloyd. I stare at him trying to suppress the shaking in my body and think straight but it's pretty hard since all I want to do is curl up and die somewhere warm. Ugh what I truly need is cuddle time with padrino and hot chocolate but since I know I'm not getting those I will settle for an apple gel… or three. I sigh and say:

"Well you could start by either giving me an apple gel or untying me either would work wonders for my mood." Lloyd gets up, walks towards where their bags are, and rummages through them for an apple gel, then comes back to hand me it. I attempt to open it but fail miserably because my hands are bound together.

"Professor I think we can untie her hands now." Says Lloyd to Raine, as she was packing what looked like some clothes in a bag. She looks over at me, gives me a look over than turns towards Sheena who is standing near the mouth of the cave and asks:

"How far are we from the nearest city?"

"Its going to be about a four day walk, assuming we don't have any major delays." Answered Sheena. Raine nods in acknowledgement and walks over to me and kneels down to my level to look me in the eye.

"If we untie you, are you going to try anything? No attitude either young lady." Said Raine. I look at her since she won't let me look any where else and sigh. _I don't have much of a choice now do I? You have my weapons, I have no idea where anything is its been about ten years since I was in Tethe'alla and even then that was by rheaird with my dad. Plus since I have some Elvin blood in me I'd be screwed if any authorities saw me use magic. _

"No I won't try anything I just would like to use my hands properly." I answer; Raine nods and walks away while Lloyd comes over with a knife to cut the rope with. After finally being able to use my hands separately I open up the apple gel and guzzle it down. As the soreness went away I get up from sitting and stretch. I look to see Lloyd has gone to help take down camp while Raine is talking to Sheena, part of me wants to help just so its something to do to get me to stop thinking, while part of me still wants a somewhere nice and warm to go crawl into and stay there forever. While debating with myself Sheena came over to me my racket in her hand, she's reluctant to give me my weapon.

"Raine said that we can't be defending you in battle, so here's your weapon back." Said Sheena while handing me my racket. I take it and put it on my back so I don't have to carry it all the way to… wherever we're going. I follow my captors out of the cave and onto a rocky path down a mountain path.

"So where are we going anyway Sheena?" asks Genis as we walk down the path.

"To the capital of Tethe'alla, Meltokio." Answered Sheena. _Why are we heading towards Meltokio for? Is she nuts doesn't she realize that she has two half-elves with her! Of coarse she wouldn't she's only human. _I sigh as my thoughts continue to swirl with paranoia of being caught and executed. _Ok Katherine you're letting your imagination getting away from you breathe and relax. As long as you or anyone else from this group doesn't do anything stupid you'll be fine! _ I feel a tap on my shoulder and I scream\jump from being startled.

"Whoa, sorry I didn't mean to scare you! I just wanted to know what was bothering you so much." Said Lloyd while rubbing the back of his neck. I stare at him trying to figure out why he cares so much about my well being considering I'm some random crazy bitch who happens to be a good bargaining chip.

"Oh it was nothing I was just thinking about a lot of stuff that's all." I say hoping he'll take the answer. He looks like he wants to say something more but he's interrupted when a group of monsters appear from out of no where. I grab my racket off my back and run in to the nearest which was a wolf, I swing my racket at it and it hit. The wolf jumps back as I raise my racket to attack again, I run forward to prevent my prey from escaping, when something tackles as I fall to the ground, then I feel a sharp pain in my stomach.

"Demon fang!" There is a wave of mana, as it comes rushing towards me and the wolf that tackled me. I swing my fist at its head hitting it near its eyes, its teeth come out of my side as it yelps in pain, I roll away from the wolf as the attack comes, and it slides back from the attack, then moves next to its pack member. I get up, feeling blood drip from my side. I grip my racket then start running towards them. _I've been kidnapped from my home __again __and then I'm being dragged to Meltokio where the pope is, and now I've been bit by a fucking wolf! Enough of this crap! _

"Raging Phoenix!" There was an eruption of fire from my racket as I swing at the wolves, anger fueling my attacks. By the time I finish both wolves are dead and I'm gasping for air as the wound on my side throbs and burns with every breath. I start to cast first aid when I start to get dizzy, and the world starts to spin as I fall to my knees using my racket to keep me from hitting the ground. I here footsteps as I struggle from passing out from both mana exhaustion and blood loss, I see orange in front of me, I feel a gathering of mana.

"First Aid!" I feel my wound start to burn less and I don't feel blood dripping from my side anymore, but I'm still dizzy from mana exhaustion. I look up as the spinning goes down to see Raine giving me a weird look. I'd be able to figure out what the problem is but, it's too hard to extend my self right now. I take a deep breathe and push myself off from my knees, I stagger as I make it but I don't fall back down.

"Could I have an orange gel or three please? If not your going to end up carrying me," I say as calmly as I can considering that a migraine is coming and my knees are about ready to buckle. Raine grabs her bag, digs through it, pulls out an orange gel, opens it and hands it to me. I take it and chug it down, my knees start to steady and my head stops hurting. I stand up straighter and put my racket on my back, I look around to see what everyone else is doing only to find them all staring at me. _Oooooookaaaaay why are they all staring at me for? _I look over to where the two wolves were and see mostly burnt carcasses of something. _Did I really do that? The last thing I remember was getting really pissed off at the entire situation. I guess I had another mental breakdown didn't I? _ Wow, this has got to be one of the thickest awkward silences I've had the pleasure of being a part of. _Huh, it's too bad I'd be screwed by going off on my own or else I'd try and escape now while they're in shock._ Alright now how am I going to break this loveliness of a silence.

"What was that all about? I don't think it was necessary to hack and burn wolves," asks Genis. I turn towards him tilting my head, and stare at him for a minute, then I shrug and said:

"They pissed me off, plus they're _a much better _target for my anger, then you guys." Genis' jaw dropped at my answer, while Lloyd looks at me with disbelief, Sheena eyeing me like I'm some nut case (_well that wouldn't be too far from the case_) and Raine is looking at me with concern? _Why in the hell would she care about me… oh right kind of need me to be as unharmed as possible to be a good bargaining chip._ I fold my arms and look at them all while tapping my foot. Raine is the first one to gather her wits and starts to walk over to the corpses to see if they have anything of use or value. Sheena follows suit only she walks over to the other two and gets them to start moving. When they finish we continue on our merry way to Meltokio, the entire rest of the day was fairly uneventful (compared to me going berserk) and we (alright they) found a cave to settle in for the night. After camp was set up, Genis starts to gather things for cooking, while Sheena is talking to that damn rat\fox thing, Lloyd is trying to get Colette to respond to him, and Raine is coming right towards me? _I wonder what the hell she wants, can't I be left alone. _ I thought as Raine comes over and sits semi in front of me. She's giving me a piercing look as if I'm some puzzle she can't yet figure out and is trying to divine some sort of answer from.

"Can I help you?" I ask after a minute of her staring which is pretty intimidating and slightly creepy in a way.

"Yes, I'd like to have a private conversation with you, leave your weapon here we won't be going far," said Raine as she got up and started walking towards another part of the cave, I get up from my spot and follow her considering it was more of an order than a request. Once out of earshot of everyone Raine turned to me and had a serious look on her face.

"You know what we are." I look at her trying to figure out why she's so edgy about me knowing, _oh yeah the others don't know that they're half-elves! _

"Yes, and since we're on the subject let me give you some advice: Avoid any elf you feel, or half-elf, especially half-elves since they are either in prison waiting to die or are locked up in labs doing whatever research they are told to do, by the royal family. I'm telling you this because I know it won't occur to Sheena to tell you because she thinks your elves. Having said that I'm not going to go running to the nearest authority screaming the fact that your half-elves, I may hate you… but I don't want you dead, I refuse to do something so low just to get revenge." I say, Raine doesn't say a word after I finish, after a minute I decide that she's done and turn to leave, when Raine grabs my shoulder and turns me to face her.

"What do you plan on telling the others? You've already said some things about having Elvin blood." Said Raine in a soft voice, _she actually is concerned about me! _I stare at her, somewhat in shock at the fact that she cares, that and I'm really not sure how to answer her question. Raine stares right back at me, as I try to contemplate a good answer that won't get my ass into more hot water. Her stare starts to make me nervous , so I start playing with my hair. _On one hand I'm already under enough pressure on keeping Renegade secrets, my sanity, and not using magic in front of these guys. On the other hand if I do tell them it will be less information withhold, I wouldn't have to hide my magic and empathy gift not that it matters much because they already saw that, but at the same time they might say something… _

"You're not entirely sure if you can answer those questions are you?" said Raine interrupting my train of thought.

"No… not really, but then again if I was going to be in Tethe'alla, I'd not have to worry about attracting unwanted attention…. Then again most times if I was going to be in Tethe'alla _it'd be of my own free will_" Raine stares at me for a minute, trying to figure out what I meant. _Shit, I said too much, damn mental breakdown is making my tongue loose! _

"So you have reason to travel to Tethe'alla?" I sigh in part exasperation and in part from exhaustion as I consider answering the question.

"Raine dinners ready! Come get it before it gets cold!" called Genis from the other part of the cave.

"Thank you Genis I'll be right there." Said Raine as she turns towards the part where the cave is and turns towards it while motioning me to follow. _Thank you ancestors for the distraction from this topic! _ I think\pray as I follow Raine back to the rest of the group. As we enter the group's area, Genis hands us a bowl of pasta with some sauce and chunks of meat in it. I notice that Genis is giving me the evil eye, as I sit down with the bowl of food. _You know I did spend quite a bit of time talking to Raine, I wonder if he spiked my food or something, since the others weren't paying too much attention to him. _ I bring the food up to my head as if I was gong to eat it, I smell it trying to pick up any off scents, and I tip the bowl trying to see if any weird liquids come swishing about in the food. After not seeing or smelling anything suspicious I take a bite of the food chewing carefully so I can pick up any sort of poison, I swallow the food after chewing it for a minute, and start to eat it with (some) enthusiasm. Halfway through the bowl I look up to see everyone a weird look. _What are they looking at me for? I didn't do anything wrong, shit if they had the pleasure of being one of Kvar's "favorites" they'd be dong the same shit, especially when your cook gives you dirty looks. _ Wow I swear I must be the record holder for the most awkward silences ever caused by one person, ugh what is it with people and giving me weird looks. I stare back at them all hoping that one of them is going to say something explaining the weird looks. After a minute no one says anything so I just continue on with my eating, so I can go to sleep and hope that maybe I can wake up in my room. I finish the bowl, then I get up and give the bowl back to Genis for clean up duty. I go back to my spot and attempt to get comfortable while trying to relax enough to go to sleep. _Ugh I hate hard surfaces they're too much like the "beds" at the ranch, and it's cold. I'm never going to be able to sleep which won't be any good since I'm going to have fight again tomorrow._

* * *

><p><em><span>Where are they taking us? Why haven't they killed us like the others, I want my mom and dad! <span>__We are being dragged to a group of Desians surrounding someone. I don't like the feeling of any of these Desians, but I __really __don't like the feel of whoever they're surrounding, the person in the middle feels like pain and death. I start shaking as I'm dragged closer to the center, Devante is still unconscious from before so I'm on my own. The desian holding me has a smirk on his face as notices my shaking, I feel my eyes start to tear up as I'm forced closer to the monster in the center._

"_Lord Kvar, we have the __bitch's little whelps. __The boy gave us the most problems, the girl was a handful too, but she learned quickly who her masters are," said the desian that caught me. The rest of the Desians are amused by his little display. I feel anger dropping a cold pit into the bottom of my stomach as I look at the face of the leader of this group of murders. He has brownish gray hair, black eyes with red pupils and pointed ears, he's a half-elf like my mother! __Why did he come here, and destroy our village? We never opposed them, even though what they do is wrong, why attack us! We did nothing wrong or do anything against them! How many of his men did my mother heal! And yet they call her a bitch, and killed her! __ Next thing I know I'm knocked to the ground and there's yelling around where Kvar was standing. He's gone now, where did he go! Someone grabs me by my hair and lifts me up and strikes me with the back of their armored hand. I taste blood, my vision is blurring and there is ringing in my ears. Someone grabs my shoulder and- _ "Hey wake up we need to get going!" said someone while shaking my shoulder, I try to attack at whoever is touching me but hands are bound again. I scream from both fright of my nightmare, and my frustration at waking up in the same situation as yesterday. Whoever was touching me backed away, as I struggled to sit up since I know I won't be left alone to bring myself together. Once in a somewhat comfortable position I glance around to see who was shaking me awake, and to see what was going on. Everyone is staring at me (again) for like the twentieth time in the past two days. I see Genis backed against a wall clinging to it as if it might save him, _huh he must have been the one shaking me awake. _I raise my eyebrow at them hoping that one of them would be kind enough to untie me…. Or not as they all continue to stare at me as if I grew wings or something, I look at my back as best as I can to see if my thought was right. _Whew, I don't have wings, thank the ancestors for that, I don't think they know that Cruxis crystals can give anyone wings yet. Then again I'm pretty sure I wasn't in the Angelus project either but still you never know. … Of course they took my weapon again. _ I turn to them after looking at my back and say:

"I've been told that I look somewhat frightening in the morning but there really is no need to stare. I'd probably look less scary if one of you _ever so kind people would untie me!_" Apparently confirming the fact that yes she's still human\quarter-elf and living was the thing to do because here comes Sheena, to untie the rope; _huh I guess they don't feel like cutting more rope_. As my wrists are freed, I rub them they got rope burn, _ugh couldn't they use something a little softer! _ I get up, dust my self off, and look around to see what is going on; Raine is packing up what looks like sleeping bags, Genis is staying as far as physically possible from me, Lloyd is _still _trying to get the chosen to do something, and Sheena is keeping an eye on me, she's very suspicious of me from me waking up screaming and thrashing. _I'd like to see you sleep normally after three years of being in a human ranch, only to be freaking kidnapped to Tethe'alla and have a mental breakdown. _Sheena starts to get a little uncomfortable as I give her a flat look, though you wouldn't be able to tell from her face and body language. After a minute of my look I decide to go and ask Raine where the hell my weapon is since she seems to be leader of this ragtag group. Raine looks up as I approach her and says:

"I don't have your weapon if that is what you're looking for, Lloyd has it and I told him not to give it to you until we're ready to leave. Since you've missed breakfast go into the bag to the right of me and take out a roll of bread and some dried fruit to eat." I just sigh and walk over to the bag she pointed it out, dig through it until I find the bread and fruit. I then walk back to my spot, sit down and start to eat the only food I'll probably get until they stop for the night. By the time I finish eating everyone is ready to go and Lloyd walks over to me and has my racket in his hand. I get up and take the weapon from him and strap it to my back. We (meaning them and me tagging along) leave the cave and start walking down the rest of the mountain path. This trip was relatively uneventful besides a few battles here and there we, finally make it to the bottom of the Fuji mountains (I finally found out about where we were when Raine and Sheena started talking about it,) when a group of green armored people blocked the path.

"Halt! Sheena Fujibayashi you are under arrest for treason and kidnapping of a Tethe'allan citizen Katalina Delecia De la Luna* from her rightful guardians!" said the leader of the group of armored people.

* * *

><p><strong>*Katalina Delecia De la Luna means Katherine Delecia Of the moon<strong>

**Here is chapter seven! I know that I kind of ignored Colette but really lets face it there is nothing to do with her unless you want to read like two and half pages of her being creepy and following everyone. I hope I got everyone in character, and I also hope I got the whole mental breakdown thing realistic enough. That reaction was kind of hard to write, anyway I'm going to shut up before I end up rambling more. Reviews are loved!**

_**Hey reviewers here is some pumpkin pie and apple pie for reviewing last chapter! There will be a surprise next chapter to anyone who reviews~**_


	8. ¿Por qué yo? Why me?

**Authors Note: Anything written **"like this" **is someone speaking a different language which I don't know and I'm leaving in English so that you guys can understand what's going on. While anything written **like this **is someone else's point of view, this would have been up sooner but thanksgiving, finals and technical issues came up. **

**_Rubrinna would also like to thank the people who alerted her story by giving out chocolate cake~! _**

**Anyway enjoy the chapter! ^.^ **

* * *

><p>"Halt! Sheena Fujibayashi you are under arrest for treason and kidnapping of a Tethe'allan citizen Katalina Delecia De la Luna from her rightful guardians!" said the leader of the group of armored people. <em>Wait what? How the hell do they have my middle name, and my last name isn't… But my village's symbol did have a crescent moon in it! Maybe padrino or someone is rescuing me using Tethe'allan military! Why are they going about it this way wouldn't it be easier to… Oh right don't need to advertise the fact that I'm the Goddaughter to a high ranking Renegade member, to the royal family, that is the last thing I need is another group of people who think I'm good hostage material. Plus if the people who have the chosen are in jail then the Renegades will take the chosen off the royal families hands and 'save' Tethe'alla. This has to be Lord Yuan's work; he'd be the only one calculative enough and have the right information to pull something like this. <em>I'm the first one to get out of my shock at the announcement, I extend myself out to feel how the rest of the group is; Raine is in both shock and fear from what I told her and the announcement, Lloyd is confused, Genis is scared because of what I told Raine who told him, and Sheena is in plain shock at the charges read. _Alright if I don't play this right I'll end up getting everyone here killed, and as much as I hate them for kidnapping me I don't want to be the one that sends them to their deaths, because all they want is to save their friend from her fate, just like I wanted to save Devante._

"Please I don't know anything about treason but I want to go _home._" My voice cracks on the last word as I hope that I'll actually get my wish. The leader looks towards me, and I try not to cry in front of them as I feel tears threatening behind my eyes, I don't want to make this worse than it already is. He signals a soldier who comes up by him, and mutters something in the soldier's ear, who then starts towards us weapon in a defensive position in case anyone tries anything.

_***Shring clunk* **_

I feel something fly right past my head and it flies right into the soldier who was approaching us and is now on his knees using his spear as support from the unexpected attack. The rest of the soldiers get into a defensive position as the chackram goes flying back to the currently suppressed chosen.

"Colette!" Screams Lloyd as he goes to her and squeezes her shoulder in reassurance. _He's a nut case she's just gonna end up throwing him to the side of the mountain! _Holy shit she actually lowered her weapons and didn't push (throw) him away! Once it was clear that Colette wasn't going to do anything else in "self-preservation," everyone turns back to the main threat of the armored group in front of us.

"Why are the Papal knights arresting me for treason? That is the job of the royal guard!" said Sheena after coming out of shock and now is seriously pissed along with suspicious of the 'knights'. _Wait a minute some of their mana signatures is familiar… Not all of them are Papal knights some of them are Renegades! Yes I'm getting rescued~!_

"Enough of this seize them but be careful of the angel!" ordered the leader. Everyone else pulls out there weapons as the 'knights' start to surround us (them.) I stand right where I am, while eyeing everyone trying to see an opening to get away from these people. All of a sudden there's a bright light coming from beneath us, I look down to see part of a spell circle beneath my feet. _By my ancestors and the Eternal book keeper please don't tell me it's a- _I feel a gathering of mana the chosen being the center of the mana, confirming my fears that it is an angel spell and a powerful one at that. _Ah shit, I'm screwed! I highly doubt they'll be able to take these guys on after getting nailed with this spell! _Next thing I know there's a bright light coming from the sky and all I here is the crushing of armor as it hits. When the light fades most of the 'knights' are on the ground and are struggling to move in their crushed armor, while the few who are standing are trying to help their comrades while debating if they should retreat while they have a chance to or not. My captors are in shock from what happened, and aren't really paying attention to what I'm doing. _Now's my chance to escape! _I try to move as unobtrusive as I can, when all of a sudden there's smoke in front of me, someone grabs me from behind and places a knife to my throat whilst dragging me away to who knows where. Next thing I know I'm on the ground foot placed right by my head and another on the small of my back.

"Sheena what are you doing? Why are you bringing these people here?" asked whoever had there foot on my back, at least I think there asking a question I don't understand the language they spoke.

"_I_… I'm trying to help them get there friend back, she's the Chosen, if we save her than we also save Tethe'alla. I promise that I'll go back and explain to the Vice Chief once I get these guys to the imperial research academy." Answered Sheena, if that's whose voice I'm hearing, I can't really tell, all I know is that it's kind of dark and the only thing I can make out is the person's foot right beside my head.

"Hey! What's going on? Where are we? I can't see anyone!" yelled out Lloyd after what sounded like getting out of someone's grip.

"It's ok Lloyd these are just some friends of mine just calm down and let me talk to them. Look why don't you let them go they won't be going anywhere. Just don't let the dark haired girl with brown eyes and a purple and black outfit loose, we kind of need her." Said Sheena, _why do I get the feeling that she was talking about me to her friends. Ugh damnit why can't she stay in a language I can understand!_ I here the shuffling of feet and stumbling of people as if they all were held by something or someone, I also here grumbles from Genis I think, Lloyd is still huffing about the situation and Raine, I can't tell what Raine is doing. The next thing I know the foot from my back is gone, I start to rise slowly trying to get into a more defensible position, when I just get to my feet a pair of hands grabs my arms and jerk them toward my back. I gasp in surprise and pain from the sudden movement, the next thing I feel is rope being tied around my hands. Once my captors (whoever they are this time) are done tying up my hands they drag me by my shoulder. I see a light coming from the other end of, wherever it is we are, and of course that is where I'm being dragged to. _Ack, I'm blind! The light it blinds me!_ Once my eyes adjust to the sudden burst of light, I see the group off in one corner and Sheena walking towards an entrance, which is where I'm being dragged to. In the room there are a bunch of people dressed in what looks like ninja gear, _the style of clothing looks very familiar, where do they wear that kind of clothing…. Uh Duh! They're from Mizuho, wow I'm smart today aren't I? _ The ninja who has a hold of me drags me over to the group where Sheena is and releases (more like shoves) me and I fall flat on my face. _Ow, that hurt, I swear when this stupid rope is gone I'm gonna strangle the idiot who pushed me onto the floor! _ Someone yanks me up by arms into a sitting position; I clench my teeth to not show any pain from being jerked around.

"Who is this girl and why do you need her?" asked a man dressed in green and black, at least I think he's man, I don't know how well Mizuhoan clothing conceals things.

"She's the Goddaughter of a high ranking Renegade member and we're holding her as hostage for when the Renegades come after us."  Answered Sheena, they have to be talking about me, the only word I understood out of that conversation was "renegade," and since I'm pretty much the only one here who has any sort of connection to the Renegades they're definitely have to be talking about me. Now they are muttering amongst themselves, I can't here what they're saying, though at this point it won't matter much because I can't understand them anyway.

"Whose Goddaughter are you?" asked the green ninja. _What the hell does he mean whose Goddaughter am I?_ _How would he know that I have a Godparent at all?_ "Sheena told us you are the Goddaughter of a Renegade member; I wish to know whose Goddaughter you are?" _Well that answers that question,_ I shoot a glare at Sheena then at the green clad ninja, _freaking Mizuhoan what does it matter who's Goddaughter I am its not like I know where your freaking village is! And besides other than your summoner I don't think the Renegades have a use for you people! _ I take a deep breath and answer:

"Let me make this perfectly clear: I don't care about your village in fact the less I have to deal with you the better. I am not going to be answering any of your questions, considering that _one of your own_ has kidnapped me! " The green ninja is staring down at me, he's annoyed at my answer though anyone else wouldn't be able to tell by his eyes, considering that most of his face is covered. I glare right back at him, suppressing a smirk because that would just cause more trouble. He lowers down to my eye level and whips out a knife and presses it to my neck.

"You will answer me what I want to know, or I can kill you right on the spot." _…F**K! He actually means it too! Why the hell did I have to open my mouth about knowing about Mizuho! Ugh, I should have realized that they wouldn't suspect me of knowing about Mizuho! Damnit why couldn't this happen three months ago when I didn't care if I lived! _I sigh in defeat and answer:

"I'm the Goddaughter of one of the commanding officers in the Renegades."

"Good, now how high up is your Godfather? And how do you know of our village?"

"He's near the top of the chain of command, and I learned about your village in school." The green clad ninja thinks about what I've said then asks:

"How much do you know of our village?"

"I know that you guys move every few years to avoid discovery and to keep your way of life, you work for the royal family mostly because they offer the best pay and protection, and you have a vast information network that spans most of Tethe'alla." My interrogator moves his knife away from my neck and I start to tremble as it hits me that I _almost got my throat sliced open._ He then turns to the rest of his companions and they start to speak in Mizuhoan. I bite the inside of my lip and squeeze my eyes shut trying not to cry in front of these guys, its bad enough that I had a mental breakdown in front of my _original _kidnappers, I refuse to appear weak in front of these guys who probably won't have any qualms on killing me to save their own village.

* * *

><p><span>"We need to find out how much she knows about the Renegades workings, we've only managed to get a few in so far, and they're not getting very far up the chain of command let alone anything vital enough to receive information on their movements or their intentions towards us." Said Ryu.<span>

"I understand that we need to find out what she knows, but taking her back to Mizuho would be a really bad idea, what if they track her there? We don't know if they have a tracking device on her in case of this kind of situation. Besides I think the only reason that the royal family knew that Sheena was even here was because the Renegades slipped them some information. We do know that they have a few agents in the guard so it is possible" said Rika as she eyed our very unstable captive, I nod my head in agreement, and how else could anyone know it was us who came through. 

"This may be true, but we can't just let her loose either, we need to keep Mizuho safe at all costs, especially now that one of our own is branded a _traitor._" Said Ryu as he glared at me, I look away from his glare feeling guilty because I failed once again to fulfill an important mission and I endangered Mizuho. 

"Enough, Ryu! This isn't the time or the place for accusations!" Rika said while giving Ryu a stern glare, she then turns to me: 

"Sheena, you've spent the longest dealing with the Sylveranti, along with dealing with the Renegade's leader, what do you think we should do?" I bite the inside of my mouth a little bit, trying to think of how to best convince everyone that Lloyd and the others need her more than we do. I sigh and answer:

"I think that it would be better if our captive went with Lloyd and the others, she seems to listen more to Raine than anyone and right now she's very hostile towards me. That and the Renegades are looking for her so it would probably be better if she stays away from Mizuho, along with the fact that the Renegades are already going to be after these guys they'll need her as a bargaining chip." Rika and Ryu both are silent for awhile until Kisho clears his throat: 

"I believe what Sheena has said is correct, however we must put a failsafe on the girl in case she gets back to her guardian, considering who her guardian is, I think we should put a silence charm on her to prevent her from telling anyone about Mizuho. We're going to have enough trouble as it is bringing Sheena back to Mizuho, since she is a wanted criminal we don't need another person to conceal from unwanted eyes. Most would assume that we'd bring the girl _away _from potential rescue, not nearer so having her stay with the Sylveranti would be for the best." Everyone starts to mutter to their selves about Kisho's suggestion, after a few minutes everyone agrees that it's a good idea and Ryu walks over to our captive.

* * *

><p><em>Don't cry, don't cry, don't cry! Hold the tears in! Tears will show weakness and that will get you taken away to Mizuho for more interrogations! You mustn't show that you're in pieces ! Pull it together woman! <em>A voice startles me out of my thoughts:

"I'll give you a choice: you can either come with us to our village and be interrogated further to see how much the Renegades know of our village, or you can go with the travelers from Sylverant and have a curse placed on you that will kill you if you speak to anyone about anything you know of our village." I open my eyes to see the green ninja standing in front of me, and of course he's serious about that curse._ That's not much of a choice now is it? Either I keep my mouth shut or I die or I go with them and endanger mi padrino and everyone and die! I don't like these guys who've kidnapped me… but I've grown quite attached to living. _

"I'll take the curse! Though really I really meant it when I said I didn't want to deal with your village." The green ninja nodded and went back to speaking to the rest of his companions, I laid my head back against the wall of the cave or whatever it is, and sigh while closing my eyes, trying to calm the trembling of my body. _If I ever go to sleep ancestors please let me wake up in my bed._

* * *

><p>"<em>Psst, Katherine!" I look up to see my only friend in this place walking over towards me. <em>_Why is he coming over here we're supposed to be working now! __"Look at what I found!" he glances around to make sure there were no Desians around and opens up his hand to reveal a beautiful oval shaped sphere._

"_What is this anyway and where did you get it?" I ask, admiring the stone and yet worried that the Desians would catch us "slacking off." _

"_One of the guards dropped it and they were searching frantically for it, they said something about it being a key to an exit." Said my brown haired, brown eyed friend grinning, I look at him caught between hope and fear. _

"_Hey you inferior beings what do you think your doing!" said a Desian as I heard the crack of his whip. We both start to scramble back to what we were doing, hoping that our hurry will help us avoid being punished. Unfortunately that wasn't the case as the Desian called out: _

"_Come here you little wench let me teach you a lesson on slacking!" I turn slowly around, every muscle trembling in fear, part of me wants to run, but I know that it'll only make things worse. The desian motions for me to come closer, my knees get weaker with each trembling step closer. Once I'm in close enough he knocks me down to my hands and knees. I can feel him grinning as he lifts up an arm, and brings it down as he says: _

"_Now… little bitch you will learn your __place!" _

I wake up with my back on fire where the whip hit that day about six months ago, the wounds never healed correctly. I try to sit up but that just causes the pain in my back to flare more, so I just settle for the warm floor of wherever it is I am. At this point I'm trying to slow down my heart and shake the feeling of the nightmare. I curl my legs up and hug myself with my arms… _wait a minute weren't my arms bound behind me?_ I bring my arms in front of me and look to see if I'm felt correctly. _My arms aren't bound together, why they untied my arms for?... There is a group of ninjas each of who probably have a good decade of training or more, yeah I'm __totally __going to be able to escape these guys. _My thoughts are scattered as my back erupts in pain and I yelp from the sudden burst in pain, while the rest of my body tenses up, and tears form in my eyes.

"I didn't touch you that hard!" said a voice from behind me, I try turning but the pain in my back only gets worse. I take a couple of deep breathes trying to relax my muscles before one of them cramp up, whoever is behind me is somewhat alarmed and annoyed.

"You touched where I have old wounds that didn't heal correctly, so they are very sensitive at times." I say trying to keep my voice steady.

"Would you like me to get Raine to look at it?" asked the voice who I now recognize as Sheena. I just shake my head hoping she'll leave me alone for a few minutes so I can get over both the memory and the pain left behind from that day. I hear footsteps walking away from me, _thank goodness now maybe I can relax! _I breathe in and out very slowly ignoring the pain and the burning of my back, as I slow down my heart. After what felt like a few hours but was probably a few minutes the pain in my back is gone down to a tingle and I can finally move. I shift to a sitting position, and rub shoulders trying to get rid of the ache of having my arms tied behind me. I hear footsteps coming towards me, I look towards the sound to see Sheena, Raine and one of the ninjas walking to me.

"Is your injury going to hinder you from traveling?" asks the ninja that accompanied them.

"No, it usually doesn't flare up unless there is rain or other precipitation." I answer. Raine's brow furrows as she frowns at me.

"So then that would mean that it's going to rain soon." Raine states, she doesn't believe me about the precipitation part, _crap that's actually somewhat true, I was really hoping they'd take that one I don't want to explain why they're flaring up right now. _Raine is giving me a look kind of like a teacher gives when they expect an answer and soon. I've got a feeling she's not going to take any answer but the truth, and unfortunately for me she's very perceptive.

"You don't believe me do you?" That caught her off guard; she doesn't realize that I can tell what she's feeling to a tee. Her eyes narrow and she starts to scrutinize everything about me including my mana signature.

"No, I don't believe you because what you said was only part of the truth. How often does your wound flare up?" I return her stare for a minute before sighing in defeat\exasperation as I can tell she's not going to leave me alone until she gets an answer.

"It flares up if I'm under a lot of stress, and when I have dreams of something touching my back. Depending on the dream it'll be sensitive for about an hour so." Raine eyes me for a few more moments, then turns to the others:

"Would you mind if I was alone with her for a few minutes, I'd like to examine her back." She asks. The ninja and Sheena exchange a glance, then start whispering in Mizuhoan for a minute then the ninja leaves but Sheena stays.

"I'm sorry but I have to stay with you guys, we're not entirely sure how much she knows of our people and until our cha- I mean our failsafe is ready we can't leave her alone with anyone outside our group." Said Sheena, _ugh damnit why couldn't I keep my damn mouth shut! It'd be a lot easier to deal with these guys if they didn't know that I know about their village! _Raine just nods her head and turns to me:

"Can you show me your wounds I'd like to see how bad they are and weather or not my healing arts are of any use." I give her a doubtful look before shaking my head no; _I'm not rolling up my shirt so that the entire world can see my bra lady! Especially since knowing my luck a boy will walk in while you examine my back. _

"And why won't you let me see your wounds for?"

"They're located in a… _awkward _spot." I mumble feeling my face heat up from embarrassment, _the way my luck is running a boy would come in while my back is being examined_. Raine gives me a curious look as she mulls over what I said, Sheena is also mulling over what I said when her face lights up with realization, and a light pink spreads across her cheeks.

"Umm… Raine?" asks Sheena.

"Yes Sheena? What is it?" answered Raine, glancing over to the ninja whose face is a lovely shade of pink. Sheena leans in closer and whispers into Raine's ear, Raine's eyes light up with understanding and nods her head. Sheena walks over to where the hallway is and stands there as if on guard duty.

"Sheena will make sure we have no _visitors_ while I examine your back." Said Raine, I sigh, turn so my back is facing her and lift up my shirt, I hiss in pain as the fabric brushes against the sensitive scars. I feel Raine's mana touching each wound, as she inspects each one, she moves my bra backing up to inspect the one that runs under there, I try not flinch too much at the touches. After what felt like hours she finally moves my bra back down gently, and sighs:

"There isn't anything I can do about these wounds without re-opening them; I don't think they'll hinder you from traveling." I pull my shirt back down carefully trying not to touch my scars, once my shirt is secure Sheena walks over from the hallway entrance. Once over here she starts to scrutinize me, she's trying to figure out a way to disguise me since right now I'm considered a "Tethe'allan citizen" that was kidnapped. After a minute or two she gives up and turns towards the hallway again while motioning for us to follow I think.

"C'mon I need to go and discuss some things with my friends, I'm sure Lloyd and Genis are worried about us, and she still needs to eat before you guys leave." Said Sheena as she continued on her way to the hallway as me and Raine follow, once at the end of the hallway we enter a large room that has a table with a few people sitting around it eating food. I take a seat as far away from everyone as I can, which really doesn't work considering that Sheena takes a seat right across from me. I sigh and ask:

"I'm not allowed to be a meter away from anyone am I?"

"Nope, you know you could have avoided this if you kept your mouth shut right? The only reason that you even got an option is because I argued that you were more valuable to these guys. Besides I have to make sure you don't try anything." Said Sheena, I shoot her a glare and grab the nearest thing of food to me and started eating it.

* * *

><p>"So let see if I have this straight, we're going into Meltokio on our own with a letter from you, and your going back to wherever it is you have to go and explain everything?" asks Genis, while we walk through a tunnel of some sort to the ghettos of Meltokio.<p>

"Yeah that pretty much sums it up," answers Sheena.

"Why are we bringing _her_ again? I know that we kind of need her as a bargaining chip, but couldn't your friends take her and hide her away?" _Ignore the urge to strangle the brat, ignore it, you can get through this without the murder of a twelve year old! _ I'm currently stuck between Sheena (who is leading us) and Lloyd while we traverse the Mizuhoan tunnels to Meltokio. So to basically sum up the situation (and to distract myself from listening to a certain brat); the group was about to be arrested for kidnapping\treason, when Colette went all badass angel on the knights, we were rescued by some ninjas who were around the area we were because the King had ordered an investigation on the strange lights and smoke reported seen at the top of the Fuji mountains, that and Sheena had a tracking thing on her for when she came back from Sylverant, the ninjas found out that I know about their village (damn me and my big mouth) Sheena convinces them to let me live\stay with my captors, also found out that the only reason the Papal knights were there was because the royal guards had to stay and protect the king, and other important political figures, I was 'disguised' by putting me into an extra one of Colette's dress\tunic thing along with part of one of Sheena's bow things plus a cloak, along with all the new clothes I got a _charming _necklace from my _lovely _Mizuhoan friends, and now we're on our merry (miserable) way to Meltokio to somehow enlist the help of the royal family in order to use their ever so shiny and sophisticated labs! We walk for several hours when Sheena stops and does something weird with her hands and a card that is somehow floating in the air. Next thing I know there is a rumbling sound and an opening in the wall that Sheena was facing. _Huh, Mizuho has got some serious hideouts around Tethe'alla; I don't think anyone could find this place let alone that entrance. _When we enter the entrance lights come on from the walls, to reveal, what looks like an apartment of some sort, lets see here: I see a table in the middle of the room, there's another entrance on the far left of the room that looks like a hallway, on the far right there's another entrance that I can see what looks like a stove in there, Sheena turns to us:

"We'll stop here for the night, I'll draw you guys a map for the rest of the way because I have to go back to my vil- I mean people and report what's going on." They agree and Lloyd goes into the kitchen to go cook something I guess, Raine goes to talk to Sheena about something, Genis is currently giving me the evil eye for what seems like the twentieth time in the past three or four days, I decide to pick a random corner and sit there hoping I'll have at least a few minutes to myself without someone hovering over me like some harpy waiting for its prey's strength to wane. Once Raine was done talking to Sheena she went over to Genis and started talking to him in a hushed voice. I close my eyes for a minute enjoying my peace I hope I'm getting, when I hear footsteps coming towards me, I open my eyes again, to have my hopes dashed because here comes my favorite little mage in the entire world, and he's not giving me the evil eye anymore holy crap!

"Umm… Look Raine and I were talking last night and today,… and she said that I, no I mean we should be more… well _nicer _ to you because you've been through so much. And well… I was wondering if maybe you'd like to talk about cooking or something since… you know you were in the kitchen a lot." Said Genis, while kicking at the floor, I'm in shock that he's _actually _ being nice to me, I mean really I've done nothing to gain his trust let alone any sort of respect yet here he is trying to be civil! That and he seem so nervous about talking to me, _aww how cute, he's nervous to talk to me! Damnit woman stop being distracted by the cuteness! But then again he looks so young..._ A snort comes out as I start to realize how funny this is in a weird way, a freaking twelve year old is being _more _ mature than my sixteen year old ass. He looks up angry at the fact that I snorted at him in amusement, _oh boy I better smooth this out! _

"I'm not laughing at you or your effort I'm laughing at the fact that I'm acting really immature compared to you! I mean really I'm sixteen and you're what twelve, and yet you're the one trying to be civil!" Genis looks at me like I've lost my mind again… then again maybe I have who knows at this point?

"Are you feeling alright, I wasn't expecting you to be… well civil as you put it." I just shrug and Genis shakes his head, then he motions me to come and sit at the table. _Well since I'm probably going to be stuck with these guys for awhile I might as well make the best of it I guess._

* * *

><p>"<em>How is the kitchen treating you mi princesa?" asked padrino, as I turned to see who entered the dinning hall when dinner doesn't start for another hour.<em>

"_The kitchen is great, the chef even let me season and take a taste of the roast!" I answer while I walk over to mi padrino and give him a hug. He chuckles as I give him a hug and hugs me back. _

"_You saw me a few hours ago you couldn't have missed me this much!" I grin impishly as I answer: _

"_Yes I can padrino, besides you like my hugs! I don't see why you're complaining." He just chuckles again as I squeeze him tighter, trying to get him to do something else besides chuckle. _

"_Umph! You're too big to squish padrino!" I say as I unwrap my arms from around padrino who is still chuckling at my antics. _

"_Alright princesa as much as I enjoy these hugging sessions I need you to get something for me from the kitchen." _

"_Ok, ok what do you need?" _

"_I need you to make four plates of food and grab a bottle of wine from the cooler and bring it Lord Yuan's office." _

"_Four? Why four does Lord Yuan have visitors?" _

"_Yes he does and the visitors are very tired and would like some food, now go and get the food." Said Botta as he shoos me towards the kitchen, I pout which makes him chuckle some more as I leave to get the food and wine. Once I have everything together and on a cart I wheel it out to where padrino is, I go to give mi padrino a hug again when he shakes his head and motions me to follow him. __I'm so confused why am I needed at the office anyway? __ I guess padrino noticed my confusion on my face because he's trying hard not to smirk at me, I scowl at him for his smirking. _

"_You're wondering about why you're coming with me to Lord Yuan's office aren't you?" _

"_Yes I am, but why do I get the feeling that you __aren't __going to be telling me?" He chuckles at my response, and I would have protested some more, but we made it to our destination. Padrino waves me in first, then follows, inside the office is Lord Yuan at his desk, and a red haired man with blue eyes which are really striking against his red hair and eyebrows, I tear my gaze away from the red haired man and serve up dinner seeing that I'm already here with the food. Once I place the food in front of Lord Yuan. his visitor and padrino, I glance around trying to figure out who the fourth plate is for, I glance at Padrino trying to figure out who the fourth plate is for, but instead of explaining anything Padrino just puts his hand on my shoulder, guides me over to a seat, I tilt my head in confusion as Padrino places a plate in front of me. Once I'm seated I look between the three men trying to figure out what's going on, Lord Yuan is thinking about something, padrino is curious about something, and the red haired man is analyzing me for some reason. __Ugh I hate awkward silences, I hope someone freaking breaks it soon and explains to me what's going on!_

"_There's no need to be nervous my precious flower I won't bite." Said the red-haired man with a charming smile, as I jump slightly at the sound of his voice, I stare at him while trying to figure out what he means by "precious flower." __Hold on he's waiting for a reaction from me… he's used to women eating out of the palm of his hand! What does he expect me to do throw myself at him? __My stare turns into a small glare as I catch on to his little game, this for some reason makes the red-haired man chuckle. He grabs my hand and kisses it: _

"_I didn't mean to annoy you precious flower, I just heard that you don't smile much anymore, and I thought I could make that beautiful face of yours light up with a smile." __…What. The. Hell is this guy on? He thinks that sweet talking me will get him somewhere? Just because I'm a teenager doesn't mean I'm a freaking slave to my effing hormones! Idiot doesn't know how lucky he is that padrino is here or else I would have punched him for kissing my hand!... He doesn't he even care if he can make me smile! He just wanted a reaction… no wait a minute he doesn't want to do this he just wants to do whatever it is he came here for not talk to me. __I shake my head at him, while rolling my eyes and say: _

"_I don't know who you are, but you can cut the flirting crap. You don't mean half of what you just said, so why don't you just drop the act." I try not to smirk as shock goes through the man's eyes for a moment. He looks towards Lord Yuan in disbelief about something, while Lord Yuan just shakes his head at the man, __I am so confused what is going on here? __I turn towards padrino and ask: _

"_Do you want to explain what I'm doing here? As interesting as it is to talk with Lord Yuan's visitor I'm kind of needed in the kitchen" Padrino starts chuckling, which causes me scowl at him. _

"_I wanted to see how perceptive your gift of empathy went, and how well you used your gift when you're in an unfamiliar situation." Said Lord Yuan, I turn to him confused at what he said, __and having a twenty-something year old man flirt with me do with this experiment? Seriously? Does he not realize that I don't trust any male unless I know them, and the only reason I haven't attacked this guy for touching me is because padrino is here. __ I guess my thoughts must have shown on my face because the red-haired man starts to chuckle at me amused. I give them all an annoyed look and cross my arms across my chest, while leaning back into the chair. _

"_I apologize for tricking you but, I needed to see how well you could use your gift under an unfamiliar situation." Said Lord Yuan, I stare at him in disbelief, __did he really just apologize for something? Holy shit I'm either dreaming or hallucinating!__ Both padrino and the red-haired man start to laugh at me, well padrino is trying not to but the red-haired man isn't even trying to hide the fact that he's laughing at me.  
><em>

"_You really were kidding about her facial expressions, were you? I think the last one she gave Yuan was the best one I've seen!" __My disbelief turns to anger as I shoot a glare at Lord Yuan's visitor, __resist the urge to punch him in the face. It is never a good idea to punch the guest of the person who is giving you shelter, clothes and food. _

" _I think I better explain some things before mi pequeña princesa decides to throw a punch." Said padrino still chuckling at the situation, __yeah and the only reason why it's a punch is because this bobo's freaking gonads are in a defensible position. Otherwise I'd have this guy on the floor, singing a very shrill soprano. _

"_We had you come down here, for two reasons: first off was the experiment that Lord Yuan was talking about, and the second reason is that we wanted you to meet a field agent who works for us in Meltokio." Said Padrino as he gestured towards the red haired man, who is now giving me a bemused look, which in return I give him the best scowl I could give without glaring and growling. _

"_Katherine this…"_

"Sleeping beauty its time to wake up~!" Said a very annoying voice, whose hand is shaking me to wake me up. I groan, swat the hand away and turn over in the covers to try and go back to sleep. _C'mon I want to go back to my dream! Can't you wait for another five hours you stupid annoying voice! _

"If you don't wake up I'll be forced to tie you up and drag you along in the tunnels" said the voice, _tie me up? Why would someone tie me up and drag me… _I bolt straight up out of bed when I realize where I was and who I was with. I turn to see a smirking Sheena:

"Well that certainly got your attention didn't it?" I just deadpan at her and get up from the bed, once I was on my feet Sheena left out the door and I followed her. We go to the dinning area and sit down with everyone who was eating breakfast already.

"Are you sure there isn't anyway that you can stay, we're going to need someone who knows the customs of Tethe'alla." Asks Raine to Sheena as I load my plate with food. Sheena shakes her head:

"I can't be seen with you guys, right now I'm wanted for treason and kidnapping though I'm wondering how anyone found out I was back or that I was bringing you guys back is beyond me." Insert baleful look at me, and me glaring back here. I continue to eat as Sheena waits for me to answer her, after a few minutes of her staring I sigh and say:

"Look what did you expect? I'm the family member of a high ranking Renegade member; of course they're going to use any resource to get me back. It's not my fault that you guys didn't plan _your _escape very well." I suppress a smirk at the reaction I get from her, _it's a good thing that looks can't kill or else I'd be so dead right now. _ Other than that little spat, breakfast went by relatively uneventful. As we get ready to leave Sheena hands Raine a piece of paper with a drawing on it, along with an envelope:

"Be sure to burn that map once your out of here, I have to go back to my people and report what happened on the mission. Take that letter to an old woman who runs a hostel near a flower shop, it'll be near the stream that runs through the ghetto. The woman should help you guys stay out of sight, though I've got to warn you the beds are kind of itchy but its better than a jail cell or the ground." Raine nods her head in acknowledgement as she memorizes Sheena's directions. Once everyone was ready to leave Sheena opens the door and we all file out of the bunker, once out of there we leave on our way to our destination.

* * *

><p><strong>All right time for some explanation of some things in this chapter, to preempt some questions. Well I'll start with Colette using judgment: most of her attacks in the game focus on one enemy and since there were multiple 'threats' I had her use judgment seeing as it's the only one that hits multiple targets. As for Katherine not noticing the attack sooner there are two reasons:<strong>

**1) She was more worried about getting away from the group\being rescued and**

**2.) She got used to pretty much ignoring Colette because for right now she kinda has no soul\heart. **

**As for the random appearance of Mizuhoan ninjas, well I always thought it was a little strange that they didn't wait to see if Sheena would come back form her mission in either success or failure, that and this is way more dramatic than what happens in the game. I came up with the tunnel\bunker system because I thought that it would be cool, and it would also make a lot of sense to have a hideout where no one could get in easily in case something went wrong. As for the group using the tunnel system here are a few reasons:**

**1.) they are already there so instead of trying to drag them all the way to Mizuho it would be easier to let them use it.**

**2.) The group was already in hot water as it is with the Renegades, and now they're in more hot water with the Papal knights\royal guard because Colette kind of whipped the unit that was going to arrest them**

**3.) One of their own is wanted for treason and kidnapping, so they're hiding Sheena away until they can get answers about the mission before she gets executed **

**As for the random niceness from Genis, well Raine (being the very smart woman that she is) recognized that Katherine's defenses are down so it would be a good opportunity to try and turn her towards liking\helping the group.( And lets face it, in the anime Genis does look kinda of cute in a little kid way.) So the equation that Raine is thinking of is: mental malleability (or instability) + cute kid = less hostile, more willing captive! Ok I think that's everything that was weirdish in this chapter! I apologize for butchering Sheena's character when I switched to her point of view, I can write the characters reactions but I can't really write as them . DX Damn it why do they have to be so hard to write! T.T **

**Anyway, I was planning on ****actually getting to**** Meltokio but then my muse\inspiration fairy decided to take me on this path and here we are! Also there are two characters that I described in this chapter, can anyone guess who they are? People who guess get cheese cake! If I missed anything in the explanation or if something doesn't make sense then please either ask in a review or pm me and I'll try to answer without giving away too much! Reviews are very much appreciated! *bows* **


	9. A time of headaches

**Hello, I'm back and with the longest chapter so far! Before the Authors Notes this chapter is 13, 294 words! *Throws confetti* Before we get on to the chapter I'm going to share something that I realized over my holiday break: This fanfiction is practically the exact opposite of Oblivious by maggiexxmoment (I do recommend this its very interesting), however I'm going to make one thing clear: I did not get my idea from that fanfiction, maggieexxmoment just happened to post before I did. Alright thats about it, enjoy the chapter and reviews are loved! **

* * *

><p><em><strong>*ring ding* <strong>_

"Hello, welcome to the Blooming Rose, how may I help you?" asked a young woman sitting at a desk with an open book and pen beside her.

"Yes we would like to spend the night here," answered Raine. The young woman pulls the book over to her and looks at it, then looks back up at us:

"We have three rooms available right now, will you need all three or can I put you into two?" Raine considers it for a moment then answers:

"No, two will be fine, how much is it for the night miss?"

"Three hundred gald for the rooms miss…?" the young woman looks at Raine expecting something, Raine's brow furrows for a minute trying to figure out the woman wants. Her eyes light up when she figures it out:

"Miss Tsumura," answered Raine, _that sounds Mizuhoan why in the hell would she use… oh well gee Katherine lets think here shall we? She's wanted by the pope\king for bringing the chosen here, and the last name is probably a code for whatever Mizuhoan contact is here. _The young woman writes down the name and takes the money that Raine hands to her. She then goes under the desk and pulls out two keys and hands them to Raine smiling:

"Please enjoy your stay here at the Blooming Rose; your rooms are 132 and 133. Dinner will be served in about an hour in case you are interested."

"Thank you for your services." Said Raine and she motioned us to follow her to the rooms. Once we reached the first room she ordered all of us to go in. Once we all were in she closed the door, turned to all of us and folded her arms:

"We need to figure out what we are going to be doing, in case we don't get a chance to talk to the owner, we don't have enough gald to pay for any longer than a week, assuming that we don't spend it on supplies or anything else."

"Why don't we just go to the King and explain to him what happened?" asks Lloyd, I shake my head at his naivety. "Why are you shaking your head for? We should be able to walk to the castle and see the king!" That statement causes me to laugh at him, _oh poor poor Lloyd, the boy is in store for quite a rude awakening. _

"Why the hell are you laughing at me for, my idea is a good one." I start walking towards him before stopping just out of his arms reach while shaking my head trying to hide a smirk:

"You truly want to know why I'm laughing for."

"Yes I would! I don't see how my idea is funny, I was being serious!" I take a step back as I feel a smirk forming on my face:

"I'm laughing because of how naïve you are. This isn't Sylverant where you can just waltz right in to the office of an important government figure and say hello! You have to get an appointment or in this case an audience with his majesty, which in this case is going to be hard because you know the man, _is _responsible for the running of this world you know. Let's not forget that right now, you have the one possible person who can destroy his world, on top of that the person who helped you get here is now a _fugitive!_ "

Lloyd's fists start to clench while glaring at me, _wow I sure did piss him off, it is a really good thing that looks can't kill or else I'd be dead five times over. _He opens his mouth to say something when Raine interrupts:

"Lloyd don't, she was just pointing out the reality of the situation. We can't afford to do anything rash, especially since we are strangers to this land." Raine turns to me as if expecting something, _what does she want me to do? Tell her all I know about Tethe'alla? _I stare at her trying to give her my best 'you're kidding me right?' look. She sighs and starts to rub her head, while mumbling about something.

"What else should we know about Tethe'alla?" asked Genis, who is giving me a sweet look, you know the kind that puppies or cats give you when they want something, _d'aww he looks sooo cute!... Damn it woman ignore the cuteness radiating from him, don't sub come to it! You don't want to help them, you want to see padrino… but he looks so lost and… _I groan as I fall prey to the old puppy dog pout:

"All right, all right fine! But you better sit because this might be awhile." Genis grins at my answer, and drags Lloyd over to sit on one of the beds. Raine moves over to the door and stands there while looking at me expectantly. I sigh and start explaining things, _why did I have to be a sucker for the damn puppy dog eyes! Why?_

* * *

><p>I flop on the bed with my back, it's been a few minutes since they left to go get dinner while sighing. <em>I probably just fucked myself over real well with all I just told them, why the hell do I have to be so… kind hearted! Why can't I be the cold-hearted bitch I pretend to be. I want to go home, I want to be with Padrino I… <em>Tears start falling as I think about how much I miss my life at the base, and how much I miss my friends, even if some of them treated me like I'm five. I grab the pillow, bring it to my face and start sobbing, knowing that they went down for dinner, so I'll be left alone for awhile. After who knows how long, I run out of tears and now I'm just breathing shakily, with my eyes burning, throat sore, head throbbing and wishing to pass out. I hear the door open; I turn my head away from the door, hoping that my roommate (Raine) will leave me alone. She walks, to the other side of the room and puts something on the dresser, and then she walks over to my bed and sits on it. She places her hand on my head, then uses a small amount of mana to alleviate the throbbing in my head and the burning of my eyes. I look at her trying to figure out why she did that:

"I know you don't trust or like me, but the owner was wondering if you are feeling up to talking to her, she's very concerned about your health." I can feel my brow furrow in confusion at her words, _why would the owner want to talk to me for? Why even bother asking when the owner could just walk right in here? Unless she's the Mizuhoan contact here! _ I sigh and get up from my position knowing that Raine won't take no for an answer, after sitting up I bury face in my hands, then move them through my hair, trying to pull myself together, to talk to my "hostess." I look at Raine after shaking off as much of my melancholy as I can:

"I guess I can talk to the owner for a little bit." Raine nods and stand up from the bed so I can get off without hitting her. I get up and stretch, then follow Raine out the door, and down a hallway to a door that says 'employees only.' She open the door and ushers me in, when inside I see a desk with an old woman sitting behind it, she has short white hair, tanned wrinkly skin, and dark brown eyes, that look like they're lit with kindness. The office is warmly lit by a fireplace and soft lamp lights, the stacks of books, and pens scattered everywhere give it a cozy library feeling. If it weren't for the situation I think I'd actually be fairly relaxed in here. The old woman motions towards two seats next to the fireplace, as she gets up and grabs what it looks like a tray with a tea kettle with cups on it, she sets the tray down, and then sets out three cups and fills them. She hands me and Raine a cup, then picks up the last cup and sits back down in a chair in front of us, she takes a sip of tea then looks at us:

"So I understand that you have a better understanding of the world, than most child." I stare at her trying to figure out, what she means by a "better understanding."

"You're a Renegade child, niña and don't try to deny it either, Katherine Delecia Silva I already know everything." I grip the cup tighter in surprise as the rest of my body stiffens at her words, _how the hell she knows my full name! No one outside my family or the healer would know my full name, how does she know! Oh no, if she knows that both of my parents worked for the Renegades she might also know whose Goddaughter I am… and where did she learn to speak my name so well? _

"Ninguna necesidad de preocuparse, no le lastimaré Katalina. (You don't need to worry, I won't hurt you Katherine)"

"Y-yo no entiendo, còmo es usted que hable nuestra lengua yo no le recuerde de hogar. (I-I don't understand, how are you able to speak our language I don't remember you from home.)" The old woman chuckles at my response, _what is so… aw shit I spoke in my native language in front of Raine! I can't explain why I speak a different language. Wait a minute why did I respond in Esperanzain*? _

"If I may interject into the conversation, I'd like to know what is going on," asked Raine sending my panicked thoughts scurrying away. The old woman simply smiles showing her surprisingly white teeth, while chuckling some more.

"I'm sorry deary, I was trying to bring the child out of her shell, that's why I wanted this meeting in private, but it matters not, this one has seen to much in too little time to soften easily," the old woman takes a sip of her tea before continuing: "There is going to be a lot of explanation and some of this will be review for you deary, but she needs to know what is going on. I hope your charges will be alright for awhile." Raine simply nods and takes a sip of her tea, I on the other hand can barely form a coherent thought at this point.

"All right niña what would you like to know first?" asks the old woman, I stare at her for a moment trying to think of something, but my brain is refusing to function at this point, its overloaded with way too much shock. After a minute I finally come up with a question:

"Còmo sea, I mean how are you able to speak that language no one outside my vil- people know it. Who are you?" She smiles at me:

"Well my name is Ramona, and I didn't live among our people when you born niña, but I was visiting when you were born, in fact I helped your mother bring you into this world." I stare at her some more trying to process what she told me, _well that would explain knowing my name, but still its been over sixteen years, how the hell did she even recognize me?_

"I remember your face, that and a description of you doesn't hurt either," said Ramona with a small smirk and mischief twinkling in her eyes. "Now that the introductions are over, shall we move on to explanations?" I just nod numbly, and take a sip of the tea.

"To put everything in a nutshell this hostel is a cover for… certain people, I run it and gather, share and hide information and people. I'm often referred to as Auntie by the people that use my hostel as an information center. Anyway these people have asked me to hide your group until the hunt for Miss Fujibayashi has cooled down, somehow clear her name, or get back into the good graces of the royal family. So until one of those outcomes occurs I'm afraid that you are stuck here for awhile, now that I've informed you, of your situation why don't we discuss the wounds you have Miss Silva." Ramona takes another sip of her tea and gives me a look that says: 'you're going to tell me what I want to know.' I stare right back at her, giving her the best scowl\flat look as I can muster at this point, which isn't much considering that she's clucking her tongue at me.

"Now, now niña it's not good to hold everything inside, we're all friends here, and we want to help you." _Help me…? How is helping __my kidnapers __keep me hostage helping me? I swear this old woman is senile,… What the hell! She has a shield up around her emotions, how didn't I sense this sooner? _Ramona starts chuckling again, for some reason that I can't pick up at all. "You didn't think that you were the last one with empathy did you child? I have it as well, I'm surprised you didn't notice me toning down your growing panic." She reaches over, grabs my free hand, gives it a squeeze then starts patting it, after putting down her tea; "Don't worry niña, your abilities are just fine. You are just out of sorts is all, but with my help we'll have you right again." I stare her in disbelief that I didn't feel her calming my emotions, for some reason I want to believe what she said but… wait a minute she's using her ability to try and get me to relax around her!

"AY ANTEPASADOS SANTOS! (AY Holy Ancestors!)" Ramona yelped.

"What is it? Is something wrong Ramona?" asked Raine getting up from her chair to see if Ramona needed help. Ramona just shakes her head no, while holding her hand above her heart, after taking a few breaths she looks up at me:

"Ancestors above and below, I wasn't expecting such a strong retaliation! Child you have your gift honed to a sharp edge, it took me thirty five years to get it that strong!"She scrutinizes my face, looking for something, her eyes finally locks on to where my exsphere is. Her eyes narrow as she contemplates something, she raises her gaze to my eyes again:

"And where did you get that little one?" My stare quickly turns into a glare as I pick up on her negative emotions slipping through her shield regarding the exsphere.

"Somewhere I hope to never see again with waking eyes." I answer coldly, both Raine and Ramona look at me with concern, then glance at each other than go back to me. _What the hell was the look between them for? What the hell aren't they telling me? _

"You're talking about a human ranch aren't you?" asks Ramona softly, my only response to that is a glare and folding my arms around my chest. Raine clears her throat:

"She made reference to being a captive at the Asgard ranch before we arrived here." _When the hell did I say… _the memory of my awakening in Tethe'alla comes back to me, I sigh in exasperation once I remembered that I blurted that out during my mental break down.

"Oh niña pobre! I wished I had known sooner, I would have seen you earlier!" I'd respond to her words except right now I'm being squished into a bear hug, all the while being petted on my head. _Why the hell am I feeling so much concern from her? Her shields are lowered! What is going on here? _I struggle out of her surprisingly strong grip and start trying to get a sense of this woman, who hasn't even known me for more than five minutes and yet her heart is crying out for mine. _ Wait a minute she's a half-elf! How the hell didn't I pick this up sooner, how the hell did she not even get caught? _

"How aren't you locked up, or dead?" I ask in utter disbelief, Ramona has a wry smile on her face, Raine is in complete shock at my words, _huh I guess she put two and two together. _Clucking her tongue at me Ramona shakes her head at us:

"That is a story for another night me estimada niña (dear girl), now why don't I explain some things about our people to you that you're unaware of hmm?" I scowl at her for a minute, before deciding that I won't get anywhere and just shrug my consent.

* * *

><p>After spending an hour with this woman I have learned that what is left of the people from my home Esperanza basically wander Tethe'alla as gypsies or gitanos, selling hand crafted things, and performing music in towns and cities for money, never staying anywhere long to avoid persecution. I've also learned that, the only real permanent settlement is somewhere around the Garranchia forest (that she supposedly knows of), that and how to identify anyone who are gitanos, which is just to look for the old village symbol or the Eternal book keepers symbol, which would denote an honor guardian of the Twilight gate. Ramona did give me a head band with the village symbol on it, I don't know why she gave it to me though, its not like anyone is going to be able to help me out of this situation, on top of all that she wants to take me to go get stuff for her winter solstice festival in the morning, though I'm pretty sure Raine thought she was just saying good night in Esperanzain. I ponder all that while staring at the bedroom ceiling, as Raine gets ready for bed and makes sure that Colette is alright. Next thing I know Raine is standing by my bed, looking at me with a quizzical expression.<p>

"Can I help you?" I ask her, while sitting up, since I have a sneaking suspicion that I'm in for a round of questioning.

"Do you know why I couldn't sense that she was a…_ mana manipulator_?" Raine asks in a low voice, _what does she mean by… oh right people listen and talk when they shouldn't._ I sigh as I rub my head feeling a headache coming; I shake my head no at her question.

"Before you ask anything else, I didn't even pick up that fact, but then again I'm even less of a mana manipulator then you guys so your guess is as good as mine, anything else since lets face it I know you're curious about something." Raine's eyes widen in surprise that I picked up on her suspicion or curiosity; she narrows her eyes at me after blocking her emotions from me.

"Why did your people move _here_ if… _laws _are stricter here? Why haven't I heard of your people before I got _here?" _I shrugged before answering:

"I don't know why we're here but we are, if I had to take a guess I'd say someone had _seen _something a lot worse than the laws here. As for not hearing about us gitanos well, we were always a little… _picky _who we let in on our _secrets_, especially if those who wouldn't _mind in _looked _happy _where they were, before you ask anymore questions let me warn you that I won't reveal too much, from what I know _we're barely scraping by." _ Raine simply nods her head in acknowledgement, as she walks back towards her bed, trying to pick out all my lovely little subtexts in my answer. I lay back down on the bed turning away from Raine, in hope that eventually my mind will let me sleep.

* * *

><p>"<em>Venido aquí mi pequenà, le necesito hacer algo para mí antes de que lleguen nuestras huèspados. <em>_(Come here my little one, I need you to do something for me before our guests arrive.) "my mom calls me from the kitchen, I stop writing my list for Santa Herminia, get up and walk to the kitchen. When I get there I see my mom putting some bread in the oven;_

"_Usted me llamò mama? (You called me mom?)" I ask. _

"_Puede usted ir consigue las decoraciones del árbrol del yule del armario y las coloca porel árbrol? __(Could you get the decorations for the Yule tree from the closet and put them by the tree?)" asks my mom. _

"_Yo puedo! Usted necesita algo más mamá?(I can! __Do you need anything else mom?)" My mom thinks for a moment before shaking her head no, so I leave the kitchen go to the mud room where the closet containing the Yule tree decorations is. I grab a box full of ornaments first because it's the closet, I walk to the den where the tree is, and set the box down by it. I make about four or five trips before I have all the decorations for the Yule tree in the den. I go to the kitchen to find out if my mom wants me to do anything else, as I approach the kitchen I hear a deep voice coming from the kitchen. I slow down my pace and poke my head in a little bit to see who was in the kitchen with my mom, all I can see is someone wearing a big brown cloak, with a hood on it standing by the counter holding a steaming cup of what smells like coffee. My mom is taking the Yule bread out of the oven, while the person in the cloak sips on the coffee. My eyes dart between the cloaked person who feels familiar and my mom who seems very relaxed around this person. __I wonder who's in the cloak, maybe it's a friend of mom's. I guess I could just ask what else she wants later, when she isn't busy with her friend. __ I turn to leave when I hear them talking again, so I go back to peaking in the kitchen._

"_Usted no necesita guardar su capote encendido, aquí yo lo tomará. __(You don't need to keep your cloak on, here let me take it.)" __Said my mom to the cloaked person. _

"_Supongo su Naiya derecho, además del mí no querría asustar lejos a los ahijados. __(I suppose your right Naiya, besides I don't want to scare the Godchildren.)" Said the cloaked person who takes off his hood, to reveal my padrino hiding underneath the hood! _

"_Está aquí! Está aquí! (You're here! __You're here!)" I yell while running right to my padrino to give him a hug, he catches me as I run up to him and spins me in the air before putting me back down. _

"_Katalina Delecia Silva, déjà su padrino solo! Por lo menos dèjelo consigiuen còmodo antes de que usted comience a abrazario. __Honesto pensè que le enseñè a mejores maneras! (Katherine Delecia Silva, leave your Godfather alone! At least let him get comfortable before you start hugging him. Honestly I thought I taught you better manners!)" my mom yells at me. _

"_Lo siento mamà.(I'm sorry Mom.) __" I mumble feeling bad for embarrassing my mom, padrino starts to laugh for some reason. _

"_It's quite alright Naiya, it's been about six months since she saw me. Of course she's a little excited to see me, besides I like it when she comes running out of no where, it helps keep me on my toes." Said padrino while smiling at the both of us. "Why don't I take this little bundle of energy and see if we can't do something useful while we wait for Andrew and Devante to come back from chopping wood." My mom looks at me then padrino, after a minute of that she shakes her head at the both of us: _

"_I suppose it wouldn't hurt if you two put the decorations on the Yule tree so Andrew and Devante have a surprise when they get home, besides I know how this one doesn't like to share __her __padrino if she doesn't get any quality time with him." My padrino laughs while I pout at my mom's words. _

"_I'm not __that bad!__" I tell my mom, padrino chuckles some more as he picks me up. _

"_Come on my little princess there is a tree that has to be decorated." _

"Niña, if you don't finish your breakfast soon we'll miss the clothing Gitano." Said Ramona whose voice drags me out of my reminiscing of one of the happiest winter solstices, I shake my head to rid myself of the growing depression I feel and look at her.

"Why are you dragging me to go see the clothing Gitano again? I have clothes, I don't need anything more." I ask before finishing the omelet in front of me.

"Because niña you look uncomfortable in those clothes, and they really aren't doing much to show your beautiful figure. Besides you can't be in any old thing for the festival del solsticio, you should remember that" Answers Ramona while clucking her tongue at me, I sigh at her response, _I know that I really don't like dresses but I think I'd rather stay in this, than whatever she has planned if her tone is anything to go by. _I guess my thoughts must have shown on my face because Ramona is chuckling at me, as she takes the now empty plate. I sigh, then get up and stretch while walking towards the door since I get the feeling that if I'm not there Ramona will poke me with something from the kitchen. After a few minutes she comes out with a coat on and has what looks like a big cloak in her hand.

"We don't need you to catch cold now do we niña?" said Ramona as she hands me the cloak, _why in the hell would I catch cold? It's only the beginning of.… Yoo-hoo world to Katherine, you're out of the dessert, so it's going to get chilly during the day, and even colder at night as you've experienced! _I take the cloak and put it on, after it was on Ramona practically drags me out the door. It's a bright, clear day as we walk towards the 'commons' as Ramona put it, there are people dressed in varying degrees of layering and ages of clothing, all walking towards the markets. The crowd of people gets thicker the closer we get to the commons, Ramona grabs a hold of my coat as we pass through the crowd towards our (her) goal, we pass several stalls selling many things from food to low grade weapons. Ramona walks (and drags me) over to a stall decorated with all sorts of brightly colored flags, wind chimes and weird looking statues, behind the stall counter is a burly looking young man, with black hair and brown eyes, Ramona walks right up to the counter:

"Well hello Ciro, I'm so glad that I could find you here today!"

"Sí, sí, pero quièn es la chica con tù Ramona? (Yes, yes but who is the girl with you Ramona?)" said the burly young man whose name I guess is Ciro.

"She's a guest at my hostel, anyway I was wondering if maybe you'd be able to measure her, and make a few outfits, specifically something nice for the festival, four or five outfits for regular use, and maybe something for when she goes about town." Said Ramona, Ciro's eyebrows furrow in thought for a moment then he walks into the back of the stall which is covered with heavy drapes, after a minute he comes back out and waves us in. Once inside the stall, a young woman with long black hair that reaches past her hips, tanned skin with bright hazel eyes and is wearing a lovely green dress with a skirt flaring out from the hips, stopping right above the knees, and sleeves stopping just before the elbows, walks over to Ramona and gives her a hug.

"It's so good to see you abuelita! How have you been?" asked the young woman.

"I'm fine nieta, as much as I would love to catch up I came here to have you and your husband to make this niña an outfit for the festival, some regular clothes, and maybe something nice for her figure." Said Ramona, the young woman who I'm assuming is Ramona's granddaughter looks at me for the first time since we entered, then turns towards her grandmother.

"Abuelita, why are you calling her little for, she's probably an adult or fairly close to one." Said the young woman while shaking her head at Ramona, then turns to me: "I must apologize about my grandmother, she thinks because she's past a certain age, that she has the right to call people little, even if its in a language hardly used by anyone besides us Gitanos, anyway I'm Marisol and you are?" Marisol finishes and extends her hand out towards me, I shoot a confused\annoyed glance then look at the hand offered towards me. _Huh, so she thinks that I can't understand Esperanzain. Why didn't Ramona just come out and say that I understand them in either language? Ugh, well at this point it might be smart to get the fact that I'm one of them out, but since everyone here has shielding up I won't be able to tell their intentions, screw it I just won't let them catch on to the fact that I understand them in another language and hope that they'll let something slip in Esperanzain. _

"I'm Katherine, and its quite alright I'm used to half my friends treating me like I'm five." I say while taking Marisol's hand and putting on the best smile that I can manage.

"Ok well since my Grandmother wants us to make you some clothes could you come this way so I can get your measurements?" I nod and follow Marisol to another part of the stall, once there she grabs a measuring tape, then turns to me and start to measure my hips, after she was done doing that she had me lift up my arms and she measured my chest, she then measured my arms and legs as well. She then walks over to the table in the 'room' and picks up a book and pencil, and writes something in it. She then grabs a few different colors clothes from the other side of the table and brings them to me, she then takes each and puts them against my skin then she puts them down and writes some more in her book. She then turns to me then tilts her head:

"All right I'm assuming that since you are at my grandmother's hostel that you'll be celebrating Martel mass festivities there?" _Martel mass…? What in the hell is she talking- oh right, right she doesn't know that I don't believe in Martel. _

"Yeah, I probably will, I don't really like big crowds, that and I find some of the priests around here very pompous." I answer, while shrugging and putting on a small smile. Marisol tilts her head and taps her finger against her chin in thought, then she turns and walks to a chest, digs through and brings out what looks like a dark purple-reddish colored dress. She then brings the dress to me and holds it in front of me, she purses her lips in thought then puts the dress back in the chest, grabs her book and pencil, then turns to me:

"What kind of clothing are you most comfortable in, oh and what colors do you like or that you think that suit you?"

"Well, on preference I like pants and a short sleeved shirt with gloves, the only reason I'm wearing my, friends clothes is because my own had an accident. Anyway my favorite color is purple, especially dark hued purples, umm as for what looks good on me… I think black, purple, and some blues look good." She writes what I said down, then she puts the book down on the table, then she walks over to a smaller chest and brings out a large book then she places it on the table and opens up to a blank page. After that she picks up a pencil and starts drawing, this lasts for what feels like an hour but probably has been about twenty minutes, once she's done she picks up the book and turns it towards me, there are three different sketches of a girl like figure wearing three different outfits, the one furthest to the left has on what looks like a ball gown with designs going down in the folds of the skirt, the top of the gown hugs the figures torso very well, the center one is wearing a top that comes up just below the neck, but has an opening showing a jewel of some sort, on her legs look like a skirt that stops just above the knees with leggings underneath, and some boots that stop halfway to the knees, the one furthest to the right is wearing a dress with thin straps that hugs the top of the figure and flares out in a poufy skirt that stops halfway down the thigh with leggings that leave a little room between the legging and skirt. I bite my lip slightly trying to think on how to best express my opinion on the clothing design. After a minute or so of thinking I come up with an answer:

"I like the one it the center the best, including the skirt surprisingly, anyway I'm assuming the one on the left is for the Martel mass festival, umm… I don't suppose that the bottom could be less… poufy? If I thought I could get away with it I wouldn't go in a dress but again the priests around here as I've said before pompous. As for the one on the right, I wish that either the skirt was a little longer or that the leggings went up farther." Marisol just nods, sets down the big sketch book, scribbles a few notes in it then puts the pencil down and gets up from her chair while guiding me out of the back room, where Ramona is sitting on a chair sipping on what looks like a cup of hot tea.

"Well abuelita I've gotten her measurements and shown her a sketch of the outfits, the festival dress should be ready for a fitting in two days as long as we don't get any more big orders, as for the other stuff they'll be ready in about a week. Now are you sure you don't have time to visit for a little while?" said Marisol to Ramona who shakes her head no at Marisol's question.

"I have to go and get the supplies for the festival next week, but you know I have room at the table for two more guests at my table nieta." Said Ramona while getting up from her chair and giving Marisol a hug and a small kiss, I look away from the scene because it reminds me of how alone I am in this season. As soon as Ramona finishes saying her goodbyes she drags me along through the commons to help her shop. _I'm starting to think that getting me clothes wasn't the only reason she dragged me along. _After a few hours of shopping (more like dragging me along to help) we head towards the hostel. As soon as we get into the hostel, Lloyd walks (ok so it's more like stomping) over to us with a sour look on his face:

"Where were you? We've been trying to find you for hours! What would have happened if-"

***Smack* **

"Lloyd that's enough, she obviously was helping Miss Abano with her shopping!" said Raine, then she turns to us: "Miss Abano I understand that you needed help shopping but I would have appreciate it if you _tell me _that you were going to be _taking my charge _out. We were very worried _about her." _ I shoot Raine a flat look, _'worried about me' yeah ok more like you were afraid you'd lose your barging chip. _As I walk past Raine to put the bags down in the kitchen, I pick up on her emotions, which surprisingly aren't suspicion or cynicism but actual concern! _Ok so apparently I'm wrong, why in the- oh right, right a half-elf and a quarter elf traveling the city streets of the __capital_ _of Tethe'alla __ alone and unarmed except for magic, of she's worried. _I put the bags on kitchen counter, where Ramona points, she puts down her bags then begins to sort through them, I help put them away, once we were done Ramona leaves, and I stay for a minute trying to think of a way not to deal with Lloyd, I sigh before walking back out to the living\common room where only a somewhat admonished Lloyd is who by the way is giving me an evil look, I sigh and roll my eyes at him before giving him my best 'what the hell is your problem?' look. That causes him to scowl at me some more, I blow air through my lips in utter frustration at his attitude:

"Look I know you have a problem with me, so why not come out and say it, I'm getting sick of the attitude your giving me."

"You really want to know what my problem is?" asks Lloyd, _what the hell he's using my own words against me! _ Resisting the urge to punch him in the face, I take a deep breath in then out before letting my shielding down some, _he's freaking pissed because I went off shopping while the chosen is without her heart, ugh you know what I'm nipping this shit in the bud, before It goes out of proportion. _

"Look I get the feeling you're freaking pissed that I 'went out shopping' while your friend is basically in a coma, let me tell you something; if I had a say in this entire situation, my ass would be on the way back home, or better yet I wouldn't be here at all! But since I don't get an opinion or choice, I'm stuck here, getting dragged along with an old woman to be her freaking pack mule, trust me it wasn't my idea I just happened to be up first so she dragged me along." I cross my arms while glaring at him, Lloyd holds my glare for a minute before sighing:

"Look I'm sorry that I lashed out at you its just that, I feel so-"

"Useless, frustrated, lost, confused, am I getting somewhere?" I finish for\ask Lloyd.

"Well… yeah that's pretty much I've been feeling, how could you tell?" I smirk as an answer pops into my head:

"Now if I told you that, there would go my feminine mystique, and what fun would that be? Or if you like, we chalk that up to female intuition 'kay?" Lloyd gives me a flat look before shaking his head at me.

"I think you're not telling me the truth, it has something to do with you're Elvin blood." I feel the color drain out of my face as I quickly glance around to see if there was anyone around, then I stretch my senses out to see if anyone else is in hearing range, after finding no one I look back to Lloyd trying to form a scowl, which probably isn't working so well since now he's giving me a concerned look.

"Hey are you all right, you got really pale all of a sudden." Asks Lloyd as he steps closer to me, I try to answer him but my brain is in panic mode right now.

"Do you want me to get the professor?" _Wait what? Why the hell would he get Raine for- speak woman speak it'll help! _ I shake my head no before taking a shaky breathe as my whole body feels like it turned to gelatin.

"I-I'm fine."

"You don't sound or look fine to me." Said Lloyd while giving me a small glare, his annoyance\anger finally kicks my brain into a semi- working gear, _answer him damnit! _

"Look you know how I've said th-that how…, those of us who are mixed are taken away, you shouldn't say those kind of things in a public place, people hear that and I guarantee you that this place will be crawling with Papal knights, city guard _and _royal guards, my life would be automatically forfeit because I'm 'lying' to the authorities by not telling them, they'll end up searching this entire place and will catch Chosen and she'll probably be killed." I whisper to Lloyd while trying to keep myself from puking and\or fainting on the spot from shock\fear. Lloyd's eyes widen in shock at my words, but then they soon narrow in anger, or disgust I can't really tell right now I'm trying to rise above or shut down my growing panic, that someone is listening in to our conversation.

"Would you feel better if we talked somewhere in private?" asks Lloyd very gently startling me somewhat. I nod numbly not trusting my voice, then again I don't know why I even acknowledged the fact that I am part Elvin. Lloyd guides me up the stairs then down the hallway, he then stops in front of a door and knocks on it, after receiving a response from the person occupying it, he opens the door then lets me in first. Once I'm inside Lloyd comes in and closes the door. _Why are we in the office, and where is Ramona? _I thought while glancing around the office trying to figure out why I'm here.

"Yes young man how can I help you? If it's questions about what you are going to be doing I just spoke to your teacher about five minutes ago, I would suggest brining those up to her. Oh, I see you brought the youngling! You want to talk to her regarding her blood, am I correct?" said Ramona as she came out of closet carrying a small stack of books. After putting the books on the desk she looks at me then Lloyd then back to me, she then clucks her tongue at me:

"Por què èl niña?" I give Ramona a quizzical look trying to figure out what she means by 'Why him little one?' She smirks a little bit for some reason, _oh for the love of-_, she starts laughing at me as I figure out what she meant. _Really, you old hag, I should smack you! Ugh I can't believe she thinks that I even have those types of feelings for him! _

"You're reading way too much into this Miss Albano." I growl out, as I feel my face burning up, I shoot her a glare. Lloyd looks confused trying to figure out what I meant.

"Sit, sit we have much to talk about I see," said Ramona while motioning to the chairs by her fire place. After we take our seats Ramona turns to Lloyd:

"So, I'm assuming that you've established that she's a mixed blood." Lloyd nods:

"I was hoping that being in the presence of an empath would help." Ramona starts clucking her tongue as she thinks on what to say next.

"In a different situation it would help, however since she is already aware of my abilities and my touch I'm afraid I won't be of much help. However I will tell you this though I think the niña will be mad at for this, she has the same gift as I do only hers is much more potent now than I was at her age." I shoot her a small glare, before sighing because lets face it I was going to end up telling him anyway. I then turn to Lloyd:

"Well, I guess shoot since the cat is out of the bag." I say.

"How much of a… umm… mixed blood are you?"

"Quarter, my mother was half and my father human." I turn away from Lloyd as I feel tears gathering in my eyes along with a lump in my throat, as the memories come flooding back. I feel a tap on my shoulder, I look back to see Lloyd giving me a concerned look, but I also pick up guilt from him.

"Why do you feel guilty for? You didn't kill them." Lloyd's eyes widen, then he starts to fidget a little in his chair before he looks away.

"I feel guilty because it's close to Martel mass and you're supposed to be with and enjoy your family and yet you're here with us instead, if only I had argued with the professor to leave you back at the base you'd be there with your Godfather, happy instead of being stuck with us." _He's really torn up about this; I didn't think that there was anyone actually as kind or self-less as him. Huh maybe people wouldn't be such assholes if they lived by the same vows as dwarves do. _I shake my head as my thoughts meander on to different, depressing subjects.

"Actually I don't believe in Martel, so I don't celebrate Martel mass, I celebrate the winter solstice, and the people that we lived among had a festival every year." Lloyd looks up at me in surprise, with a gaping mouth, I start laughing at the expression on his face. Of course this makes a little mad so he's soon glaring at me, which for some reason is pretty funny. After a minute his glare goes away and he starts to smile a little bit. My laughs die down after a minute, then I turn to Ramona:

"Es vale para le diga sobre nuestras maneras? (Is it ok for me to tell him about our ways?)" I ask, Ramona just nods, but she gives me a look, and sends a wave of cautioning.

"I'm sure that you're curious about my religion considering that Martelism is the only one you heard of." I say while turning to look at Lloyd.

"I would like to hear about your religion, but the professor would smack me if I don't include her in our conversation. Hey Ramona do you mind us being in your office or would you like us to take this conversation back to our rooms?" Lloyd asks.

"If you could please, don't get me wrong I love helping you its just that this hostel doesn't run itself you know and I do have work to do." Answered Ramona, we nod, get out of our chairs and walk out the door. A few minutes later I'm in the boys' room with everyone sitting around and looking at me, waiting for me to start. I sigh after I look around the room of faces staring at me:

"Before I start, can you please save your questions to the end?" I receive a few nods from everyone, I take a deep breath then begin:

"At the beginning of time, this planet only had plant life as was deemed by the Great Mother of the Gods and creation, but as time went on some of the Gods became bored with dealing with each other and playing on the Great mother's green world, they wanted something new to occupy their time, so these Gods went to the Great mother and asked if they could create new life on the planet. The Great mother thought about her children's request, for a long time before making her final decision she went and had a talk with her consort the Great father of the Gods and nothingness, and sought his opinion on the matter. After hearing what his children's request was, he agreed that they should be able to create new life, it would give them something to do, and the Great Father felt that his children needed to learn how to be responsible for their own things. The Great Mother then summoned her children and told them the news that they would be able to create life. The Gods were very excited at this good news and they all vowed to come back in a century with their ideas for life forms to live on this planet. A century passed and they all gathered again, the God of magic had come up with a life form that lived for several centuries, would be unlikely to change anything on the Great Mother's green earth, and they could use magic to help them, these life forms would be similar to the other planet that the Great Mother had created, only they died of old age instead of living for eternity, he called them Elves, the Goddess of earth had come up creatures that could shape metals from the earth, who were a short but sturdy people, who would be very reliable because of a set of vows that they would live by, she named them Dwarves. The Goddess of altering created a short lived race, each individual of this race would have the potential to do good or evil, he wanted a race that would make the most changes, she called them human. There was one God who had yet to present his idea for life, as all eyes fell on him he looked around at his siblings, and then said:

'I do not wish to create life, but instead watch it and record its actions; I will however act as a guardian for the souls that do leave the fertile earth of The Great Mother. I suggest that we allow their souls to go to eternal rest if they follow a set of rules we all agree on, or if they break enough of these rules to send them to punishment until they have learned their lesson.' Most of the other Gods thought that this idea was kind of boring, however once the Great Mother heard this idea she was quite intrigued with the idea, and after thinking the idea over she approved and set the God who suggested it as the Twilight Gatekeeper. Once the rules were set, the Gods began to create the beings they talked about, once they were all established on the ground, the Great mother than created an energy source for all the beings to share, this energy source is mana, and it was generated by a giant tree that came from another world that the Great Mother created, that tree was the Giant Kharlan tree. After planting the source of mana, the Great Mother also, put several beings who were not on the same plane as them, these beings would have a vast degree of control over each element, she also created a guardian spirit of the tree, a king of all the spirits along with space and time, she also created a spirit that had a vast degree of control over all the elements. After doing this she left to continue her guardianship from a distance to see how well her children could handle their new responsibility. For the first few millenniums the Gods handled their creations very well, there weren't any major conflicts that threatened the balance of the world, eventually the Gods became complacent in their duties. When a few centuries past without divine intervention a war broke out between two powerful countries that developed, this war is the ancient Kharlan war, where hatred, pain, death and vast amounts of mana consumed by magitechnolody on both sides killed the Giant tree that provided mana for the planet. As the tree died so did too the guardian spirit of the tree. After the destruction of the tree the spirits that the Great Mother left in place went into sleep for there wasn't enough energy to sustain them and the world. The Gods fearing retribution for not watching their creations fled to other places, however the only ones who remained was the Eternal bookkeeper who continues to record all that happens on this planet, and the God of healing who helps those who would help others." I take a deep breathe, lean back against the wall, rest my head and huff out the breath. When I look back at the group I see Raine writing furiously in a book, then she looks back up with a weird smile on her face and an almost predatory gleam in her eyes. I have a feeling I'm going to regret my next words:

"That was the basic history of my religion; do you guys have any questions before I move on to current practices?"

"Marvelous! Absolutely fascinating, what are these beings that the Great Mother created? And what of the name guardian spirit of the Great Kharlan Tree?" squealed Raine, who is now seriously starting to give me the creeps; I stare at her debating if I really want to answer. But I'm afraid of the consequences if I don't answer Raine's questions.

"Umm… they're the summon spirits of this world, as for the spirit of the tree I never learned its name, are you ok you're acting very strangely," I ask Raine as the gleam in her eyes gets even brighter. I see Genis' head drupe as he sighs, I stretch out my senses and I pick up on Genis' embarrassment at his sisters antics, Raine on the other hand is practically in a euphoria, Lloyd is… well he's a lot of things, he's annoyed I think, somewhat disappointed, and I think curious. I look back at Raine who is still writing in notebook, after a minute I give up on getting an answer from Raine so I turn towards Genis:

"Hey, is she ok? She seems kind of out of it," Genis just squirms in his chair as his face lights up in a lovely red tint, after a minute or so he finally sighs while slumping his shoulders.

"I was hoping that she wouldn't do this while we were here." Genis mumbled, _wouldn't do what exactly? _ I glance back at Raine who is now looking back up at us, _at least the gleam has toned down some, but that smile is still creeping me out. _ I sigh as I can feel Raine is burning up with curiosity.

"All right what else do you want to know?" I ask, _oh ancestors don't let her kill me for an answer please! _

"Does your history have an explanation for the state of the two worlds?" asks Raine who now has a serious look on her face, _why in the world would she… well duh, our religious history is the only one that hasn't been completely manipulated by Cruxis. _I shake my head no before answering:

"Not that I can remember but then again I was only taught the basics of it in school, if you wanted more detailed you'd have to find an honor guard, which good luck to you on that they hide so they aren't executed for 'blasphemy,' by the Church. Anything else or can I continue?" Raine holds her chin in her hand for a minute before shaking her head no, I look at the other two in askance before continuing and they both shake their head no.

"Since all of the other Gods had left, and the Great Mother and Father were far too busy seeking out their children, as well as keeping up with their guardian ship of the universe it was left to the Twilight gatekeeper and the God of healing to continue the vigil of this world. However the Twilight gatekeeper was forbidden to interfere with the beings of this world, along with his duties as the bookkeeper of events in this world, he instead turned to the souls that came before him and asked if they would like to help out those on this world. Many of them agreed because they had left behind loved ones and wanted to be sure that they were all right. So the Twilight gatekeeper charged them to guide or protect their own descendents. These souls are our ancestors, and we call upon them when we are in need of guidance, help, protection or strength. We honor them on special days such as seasonal solstices, as well as important cosmic days. In the one coming up which would be the winter solstice, we have a festival to welcome our ancestors and our living family and friends to gather. This gathering is supposed to help ourselves and family get through the long, cold and bitter winter days by sharing the warmth of love and friendship. People traditionally give each other hand crafted gifts to remind each other that we aren't alone even on the longest coldest nights, and that eventually the light of the sun will arrive and you will be warm again. We also honor the Great Kharlan Tree by decorating a tree with hand crafted ornaments and tinsel. Before this festival, children write wish lists and leave bread out for Santa Herminia, which is roughly translated as Saint Herminia, she was an honor guard who traveled the lands giving presents to people who believed in the Twilight Gatekeeper many centuries ago when the traveling conditions were bad and no one could get anywhere without being harassed by Desians or getting stuck in horrible blizzards. Anyway, with these festivals there is a ceremony where one of the Honor guards of the Twilight Gate is chosen to be a channel by the Eternal bookkeeper for our ancestors to communicate and interact directly with us. In this ceremony they also perform a dance to help summon our ancestors from near us to those beyond the twilight gate; well those that make it to paradise anyway the ones on punishment are stuck in hell. That is basically all I know, any questions?"

"Yes who is this 'Eternal bookkeeper' and what is it that they do?" asks Raine.

"It's the other name for the Twilight Gatekeeper, it is his lesser known form, so when we ask for help or some favors we're hoping not disturb him from his great work of recording everyone's life." I answer.

"So if the Eternal bookkeeper is another name for the Twilight Gatekeeper, then who's the head of the Honor guards of the Twilight Gate then?" asks Genis.

"Well… I think it usually goes to the eldest Honor Guard, however I think sometimes the Eternal Bookkeeper will actually pick the head Honor guard. Anything else or can I go get a drink of something?" I say. Everyone shakes their head no, after that I leave the boys' room and go to the kitchen, once there I grab a glass and fill it up with water from the faucet. _Why did I just explain all that to them, its not like I want to be friends with them,… but then again it is nice not having to hide the way I pray or some of my expressions. But then again, why even let them in on some of my culture it's not like their going to meet anyone else from Esperanza, especially since most of us are now Gitanos. And yet for some reason I can't help but feel bad for them, especially since I know a lot more about Tethe'alla than they do, so I could help them, … or completely screw them over. Gods be damned why can't I be a cold hearted bitch! _ I shake my head of my confusing thoughts and finish my drink before cleaning the glass and putting it back in the cabinet. I try to think of something to distract myself from the thoughts running through my head, after a few minutes I give up, _what I really need Is someone to talk to who isn't involved in this situation,… well I could call upon my ancestors for help, not that they've helped me much in the human ranch…. But…. Maybe this time I'll get an answer to my prayers. I think there is a full moon tonight, and the Honor guards do say that some of our ancestors are closer to earth during the full moon, it in a way creates twilight which is when our ancestors our closest to us. _I look out the window and see that it's still early afternoon, I sigh as I realized that I have nothing to do for the next several hours, _damnit all! What the hell am I going to do until its night, I really would like to be able to seek advice from my ancestors in privacy since I'll basically be laying out my heart, and the last thing I need is for one of them to sit there and over hear the contents of my heart. _

"What happened to getting a drink?" asks Lloyd, I jump at the sound of his voice.

"I-I did get a drink! I just, cleaned the cup after I was I done." I answer, my voice shaking a little from being startled, _oh yeah that doesn't sound like __you're__ not trying to hide anything. _Lloyd gives me a look that says: 'I know your lying, don't even try to deny it either.' I return the look with my best stink eye or 'you're kidding me right?' eyes. Which aren't working very well since his look turned into a scowl, after a minute staring contest I blow air through my lips and cross my arms:

"What's with the look? I was telling the truth, I did get a drink of water then I cleaned the cup after I was done!"

"So then why were you staring out the window for then?"

"Umm…"

"Hey Lloyd she's not in Raine's- oh wait you found her!" said Genis while walking into the kitchen, _thank you ancestors for the distraction! _

"Yeah, I did she was staring out the window when I got here." Said Lloyd,…_ aw c'mon! Why do you guys tease me like this! _

"Why were you staring out the window for?" asks Genis, _and to think I was actually going to you guys for advice! _

"Umm… I was just thinking, I have a tendency to space out when I think a lot about something." I answer, hoping that they'll take it and leave it as is.

"What about?" asks Lloyd, _can't a girl keep her thoughts to herself! _

"Why do you even want to know?" I counter.

"We want to know because, we want to be your friends! And besides it's our fault that you're stuck here, instead of with your Godfather celebrating the winter solstice." Answers Genis, guilt written all over his body, _aww geeze my shielding is up and I still feel sorry for the friggin kid. I swear this bleeding heart of mine is going to be the death of me, especially with friggin kids. … Damnit Lloyd's like that too, seriously why couldn't there be more people like these two! _ I shake my head to clear my head of my rambling thoughts, before refocusing on the subject at hand.

"I really don't get you two at all, why would you even want to get to know me? I'm kind of your enemy, well ok so more like I'm your golden ticket, but still why?" I ask, seriously confused by the both of them. They look at each other then back to me, then back to each other for a minute or two.

"Well… Sheena was our enemy at first too, but then we became friends, so…" said Lloyd while looking at me imploringly.

"And besides I was thinking last night, if Colette's healed then wouldn't that be the exact thing you wanted, Martel won't be revived and Colette's Journey of World Regeneration would be incomplete, so why don't we work together?" asks Genis, _huh… that, actually makes sense! Why didn't I think of that sooner? … Wait a minute that sounds more like Raine would say… _I raise an eyebrow at him hoping to get a confession of some kind, after a minute staring contest, I give up, and cross my arms:

"I'm going to assume that this 'idea' came from Raine, since I have a feeling that you couldn't just essentially abandon Sylverant so easily." Genis' eyes widen in shock:

"Th-that's not true I came up with it!" _He doesn't do very well when trying to keep up a façade, nice try Raine, but the cuteness doesn't work all the time._

"A-huh yeah ok, you came up with it and I'm the queen of Sylverant."

"Does it matter whose idea it was, its still a good idea." Interrupts Lloyd before Genis could retort back, I give Lloyd a skeptical look for a moment before shrugging my shoulders.

"Whatever you say then."

"Good then, now what were you thinking so hard about that you were down here for twenty minutes?" Asks Lloyd giving me what I think is his attempt at puppy dog eyes. _Damnit why can't he forget that already! _

"And I should share my thoughts with you because?" I ask trying to discourage his damn curiosity.

"Well how else do you expect me to help you? If I don't know what's bothering you I can't help you!" answers Lloyd with a grin on his face, _is there a freaking dwarven vow for stubbornness or is that just a quality from living with a dwarf? _I take a deep breath in before blowing it out:

"Look, you have enough on your plate don't worry about me kay? I just need sometime to sort things out. But honestly you really can't expect me to let myself open up to you,…" I bite the inside of my lip, _ he already feels like shit for taking me away from my family, and all he wants to try and do is make me feel better, but he really can't expect me to just forget the fact he's part of the reason that I'm here. _"Look, I realize that you feel really bad about this whole situation and you're trying your best to fix it, but I'm not exactly the type to forgive and forget, so could you just let me have my space?" I ask, both boys get crestfallen at my request but they both shake their heads empathetically. I offer a small smile in thanks before walking out the door, and back up the stairs to the room. _Hopefully I can get some peace to think for awhile, without everyone trying to pry me open._

* * *

><p><em><strong>*clink*<strong>_

_Stupid noise, go away I'm trying to sleep. _I turn and face away from the wall and readjust the blanket to cover my foot.

_***clink, clink* **_

_What time is it anyway? _I look towards the clock on the dresser, _ugh really, its two in the morning what is making that noise? _

_***clink, clink, clink* **_

I look towards the window to see what looks like rain or sleet hitting the window, _oh so that's what's making the noise. _I sit there listening to the weather outside, unfortunately for me the sound of water, reminds my bladder that it is full and would like to empty itself. After a few minutes of trying to ignoring the urge, I get out of the nice warm blanket and walk over to the bathroom, after going pee I decide to head downstairs and get a drink of water since there aren't any cups up here. Once in the kitchen I grab a cup from the cabinet and fill, it up with water. The hostel is eerily silent inside, especially when the only noise one can hear is the sound of the rain from the outside. _Well, I'm pretty much wide awake now, and I did fall asleep pretty early, so I probably won't be able to get back to sleep. Hmm… if only there was somewhere in here that I could make some noise without bugging anyone. _

"Por què es usted despierto? (Why are you awake?)" I jump at the sound of Ramona's voice. I turn to see her holding what looks like a wooden club in one hand.

"La lluvia me despertò. Lo siento si le despertè Ramona. (The rain woke me up. I'm sorry if I woke you up Ramona.)" I answer, while putting a hand to my chest to try and slow down my racing heart.

"That is quite all right, I just didn't know who was walking around in here, and would you like a cup of tea?" I shake my head no; "Well if you change your mind there will be extra tea, do you need anything while I'm here?" I think about her offer for a moment, _I wonder if maybe she has somewhere where I can pray, that won't disturb anyone else, I want to see if I can get a response from my ancestors. _

"You look like you need some advice from those beyond the twilight gate." Says Ramona, answering the questions in my head.

"It's that obvious isn't it?" I sigh, _I have got work on my poker face. _

"On your face, you look troubled which could be something simple from a homework problem, however your emotional state says that you are in sore need of advice from outside the situation. If you can wait for about five minutes until the tea is ready I can bring you to my little shrine, it has a small supply of incense and other offers to one's ancestors if you wish to do so." I nod my head in agreement and lean against the counter while Ramona gets the things together for the tea. Once she was done brewing the tea she leads me to the reception desk, she then goes behind it to a door that is labeled 'employees only', she then fishes out a key from her pocket and unlocks the door. After opening the door she ushers me in first, once I'm in she comes in after me and closes the door. We walk down a hallway which is filled with glowing ruins that pulse with an undercurrent of mana, the ruins change color with the current, after a few minutes of walking we enter what looks like a cave with a bunch of intersecting charts on the ceiling, the lines of the charts glow different colors, but blend when they intersect, the current of mana that was present in the hallway, is stronger here. In the center of the cave is a small alter, on the alter there is a pile of incense, some dried flowers or food I'm not quite sure which, and a knife lying next to the bowl. _All right, I can understand how I didn't feel this current of mana, but how come Raine didn't sense anything at all? I mean it's a pretty strong concentration here, how would she miss it, when she's much more sensitive to mana than I am. _

"The floors of the hostel is made from polycarbonate that blocks the radiation of mana from this place, which is why neither you nor Miss Sage pick up the current that flows through here." Says Ramona, _huh I guess my thoughts must have shown on my face. _

"I didn't realize that polycarbonate could do that, I thought it only blocked magic, not conceal mana flows."

"This place was an actual shrine to the Eternal bookkeeper, I however added a few touches under the eye of an Honor Guard so that it may also serve as an altar to speak to our ancestors. I'm taking a guess that you don't use incense or offers to pray do you?" I shake my head no at her question;

"Can I pray on my own or do you have to stay here?"

"You can pray on you own child, and if your worried about not being in the full moon's rays, don't be this chamber knows when it is and where the celestial beings are." After that Ramona turns and heads out the hallway we just traveled. I close my eyes and take in slow deep breathes, once my nerves are calmed down, I let my shielding go. I can feel the pulse of the chamber, it feels like I'm in the home of an old friend and the only thing I need to do is sit and tell them of my troubles. I walk to the altar, now that I'm closer I can see that in fact there is a neat pile of incense, along with the bowl and knife from earlier, but what I didn't notice before was a small hand drum with sticks lying next to it. _Well… out of all of these I probably should use the drum, but I'm not sure if I can sing and drum at the same time… _I shake my head to get rid of the thoughts, I grab the drum, along with the sticks and sit about a meter away from the altar. I then begin to beat out a slow rhythm on the drum, as I get more in tuned with the rhythm of the current, my stress also slips away, and I feel a sense of peace come over me.

"O Ancestor, O Ancestor, O please lend me your strength in this hour of need, O please Ancestor let me see the light of the morning sun.

O Ancestor O Ancestor, O please lend me your wisdom this hour, Evil has approached me this night, and I am without guide till the morning light.

(_My heart is hurt, I wish for peace, O please heal my, soul so I may live_)

O Ancestor O Ancestor, O please let me live this day, love shall protect us all from evil that is in our way of the morning

O Ancestor O Ancestor, O please let me see the path this day, I shall protect the earth from harm, and bless it with my light in the morning

O Ancestor O Ancestor O please let me bless this day, love shall envelope all that wait for the eastern glow of the morning

O Ancestor O Ancestor O please bless me on this day, light shall protect us from evil in our way of the morning sun.

O Ancestor O Ancestor O please hear my plea this night, I shall honor, and protect our earth until the light morning sun.**"

When my open eyes ( I closed them during some part of the song\prayer) I see a soft light coming from below me. I look down to find a small spell circle had appeared underneath me, _did I conjure that or was that something- _

_***clink clink* **_

I turn to see a very tall and muscular man wearing shackles on his hands, I quickly get up from my position and turn my back towards the alter. _Why didn't I sense him earlier! Oh this isn't good he's blocked the only exit, and I'm not armed! Oh and to make matters worse no one is going to hear me if I scream… I'm so fucked! _ The next thing I know he's behind me:

"I'm sorry." _Wait what- _the next thing I feel is a blow to the back of my head and last thing I see is the world turning black.

* * *

><p><strong>*Esperanzain- the language that is spoken in Esperanza<strong>

****The lyrics to the prayer song are mine but I used an edited version of Kirby 64's Ripple Star Menu screen as a melody, you can find the song on Newgrounds, I'd link it but my school's internet doesn't let me on there anymore -.-'**

**Well does anyone want to take a crack at who the tall muscular man is? Anyway next chapter the pope and Jesus! XD **

**_Anyone who reviews will get cake~! _**


	10. Ugh, are you kidding me!

**I'm back and with an even longer chapter! Woot, we've hit double digits! XD Yeah anyway just to warn you all this chapter gets pretty angsty. Especially when she has a flash back by the way I will put this warning up here and right before this scene but there is implied rape. I _hated _****writing that scene I didn't even go into detail and still I wanted to cry while writing it but I couldn't because my roommate and her freinds were in the room... and yeah I am never writing _any scene _like that _ever again! _I felt absolutely disgusted with myself for writing that. T.T *goes into emo corner to cry* **

**_Review neko\kitty: *rubs Rubrinna's back* I'll be taking over this author's note for now, Rubrinna would like you all to know that she appreciates and loves the reviews she gets, especially ones that ask questions! *gives Zoeten Needles of Rain, azure blue espeon and DanteShindo cookies* DanteShindo also gets cake for reviewing last chapter as well as guessing the mysterious man correctly which is... well you'll see. Just to warn you guys Katherine will be cursing quite a bit in this chapter. Read and review please~! _**

* * *

><p>"<em>Why are you holding your arms like that for? It's not that cold!" asks George, as I try to keep my body heat.<em>

"_It's not my fault that I'm anemic!" I whine, George just rolls his eyes at me. "Where are we going anyway?" I ask while rubbing my arms to get rid of the goose bumps I feel forming on my arms. __Why is it so freaking cold! I liked it better outside, it was warm! _

"_Well, we need to go and report how our mission went, besides there's someone who would like to see you," answers Botta. I look at him confused, __who would want to see me, besides you? __ Said person is trying to smother a chuckle. _

"_What's so funny?" I ask, kinda annoyed at being laughed at. Unfortunately I don't get an answer because we arrive at our destination, Botta knocks on the door, he then takes out a card of some sort and swipes it. The door opens and we all enter, in the office there is a desk, and a red carpet (at least that I can see). _

"_How was your mission Botta?" asks a voice, I can't see whose speaking because everyone is in my way. __Why is it that I'm stuck behind all the tall people for? I want to see whose speaking, damn it they sound familiar! _

"_It was successful, Lord Yuan. We did see the chosen's group while there, unfortunately Kratos was with them." Answers Botta, __oh so we're in Lord Yuan's office no wonder his voice sounded familiar. Who's Kratos and why does his name seem familiar? _

"_I don't expect you to try and take on Kratos with just the three of you. What took you so long to report back, you were expected back three days ago," asks Lord Yuan. _

"_If I may speak Lord Yuan?" asks James, there is a pause then: "We had accomplished our primary goals of retrieving exspheres and inputting a virus on the ranch's system, we also managed to accomplish our secondary goal." _

"_So you found her." Says Lord Yuan, everyone nods in conferment; I look between the three of their backs in confusion, trying to figure what they're talking about._

"_Who are you talking about?" I ask, this of course gets everyone to turn and look at me. And for like the fourth time today an awkward silence! __I must have a record by now for the most awkward silences ever caused by one person. _

"_You've gotten bigger, since I last saw you Katherine." Says Lord Yuan…._

There's a voice saying something but I can't make out what its saying, _go away and let me sleep! You're annoying! _I turn my head away from it, _when has my pillow ever been this warm? It smells funny too… _my eyes snap open when I remember that I wasn't in my bed.

"Finally awake there kiddo?" asks a voice coming from above my head, I turn my head to see a smirking George. I try to get up but George pushes me back down:

"Don't even think about it kiddo, whatever happened left a nasty bump on the back of your head." _Wait, where am I and how the hell did I get here? The last thing I remember was praying to my ancestors and going into a trance of some sort,… wait there was someone else with me in the prayer chamber! The guy with the shackles knocked me out! I'm going to hurt that bastard when I find him! _

"Hey, hey don't get too mad at yourself for whatever happened." I look at him with confusion, _why would I be mad at myself for? _

"You tend to be very hard on yourself kiddo," says George answering the question in my head.

"But I'm not mad at myself, I'm mad at the bastard who knocked me out!" this statement of course makes George confused, I sigh in exasperation: "Where ever we are I didn't come here by free will, I was in a… safe house I think praying, when some really muscular guy wearing shackles came in and knocked me out." Now George is shaking his head at me:

"We really need to work on your language, kiddo. Well, since you seem to be lucid I think I can let you sit up now." Says George, as he helps me sit up from my position. I finally look around at my surroundings, which appears to be a fairly large cell, with a few beds, no windows though, and of course a set of (probably) locked bars. _Okaaaay... we're in a prison… great. I really, really, __really __don't feel like fighting for my life everyday for the entertainment of a bunch of drunkards and snobby rich people. _I turn to George and ask:

"We're coliseum bait aren't we?"

"If you mean that, we're going to have to fight in the coliseum than yes." Answers George, which causes me to groan in annoyance, c_'mon really the freaking shackle guy, had to bring me here! _ George just pats my shoulder and grins:

"Don't worry about it, I've got a plan." I give him a skeptical look, which only makes him grin bigger. _And he hasn't used this plan because…? _ I don't get a chance to get an answer to my thoughts because several pair of armored feet interrupts them. I turn to the "door" of the cell to see several green armored people standing in a formation of some sort, _where have I seen the armor before? _My thoughts are interrupted as the "door" clanks open and four of the armored people walk into the cell right towards us.

"His eminence wants to speak to you heathens." Says one of the armored people in the cell, George just shrugs insolently, as if this was an everyday thing, this of course doesn't go over well with our 'escorts', a few of them tighten their grips on their weapons. I give George a quick sidelong look, which he returns with a quick wink, before following suit (minus the shrugging of the shoulders.) Our _lovely_ escorts grab our hands and handcuff them behind our backs; they then place their hands on our shoulders and lead us out of the cell. After the other six surround the four from the cell (and us), and they head towards the stairs, once up the stairs, they bring us to a door, down a _long _hallway. The one closet to the door knocks on it, there's a muffled response, after that they open the door and bring (drag) us in. The door opens to a brightly lit room with a painting on the wall, along with several bookshelves lining the walls, and a desk, behind said desk is a fat man, with brown eyes, a large brown mustache, wearing a tall and pointed gold hat, along with very ornately decorated robe, our escorts _ever so kindly _shoves us down to our knees, the mustached man looks at us with disdain, before settling his gaze on me:

"Humph, so you're the wench that the Renegades are after." I simply match his gaze with a glare, this causes him to frown.

"Not very polite are you, but then again what else do you expect from mixed breed?" I just breathe in and out very slowly; _resist the urge to strangle him, strangling him will just end up leaving you with a very broken body. Don't react to his words; he's just a power hungry fool. _

"And what do us 'mixed breeds' owe the pleasure of his eminence's attention?" asks George, smirking at everyone in the room, like this is just a joke. The mustached man's face twists in anger at George's tone; one of the armored people hits George, I wince slightly at the sound while trying to ignore the anger and panic that is rising.

"You will show respect to the Pope of Martel, heathen!" yells one of the armored people nearest to George. _Wait, we're in the Pope's office? FUCK! We're not even coliseum bait we're guillotine bait! Ancestors help me, if I get a hold of the bastard that brought me here… _My thoughts are interrupted as someone yanks my hair, and jerk back my head to look up at the very annoyed Pope:

"Why are you so important to the Renegades girl?" I glare daggers at 'his eminence' while ignoring the tears forming in my eyes, the Pope leans down with a sneer on his face.

"I can make your life a living hell girl, I can lock you up with scrounge of every make, with nothing more than the clothes on your back. Think about your silence." _Is that supposed to be a threat? _The next thing I know a metal hand smacks me across the head, causing my ears to ring.

"You will show respect!" says one of the armored people, _ow! That hurt you fucking asshole! Ancestors above help me from killing these idiots! _I glare at the ground for a minute, allowing my anger to die down before raising my head at my current captors.

"I want an answer this time; why are you important to the Renegades? Why are they using us to find you instead of just finding you on their own?" asks the Pope saying it very slowly like I have trouble understanding him. _Well… since my head is probably going to be guillotine meat…, I might as well put on a show. _I put on the hugest grin I can muster and in the most annoyingly sweet voice say:

"I don't know why the commanders are after me, your eminence. I'm just kitchen help, … maybe the chef's sick and the food tastes like crap." My remark got me another slap to the head, only this time it was aimed at my face causing me to taste blood.

"Since neither of you want to give me a straight answer, I'll let you rot with the rest of scum, and see if you change your minds after a few months." Says the Pope before waving at the armored people, to drag us out of the office, and back to our cell. Once released of our bonds (more liked pushed out of our bounds), the guards (who I now remember are papal knights), lock the door and leave us alone in the cell. George walks over to the 'door' of the cell and stands there for a few minutes, looking down the hallway, after that he turns away and walks over to me. He then kneels down to my eye level:

"Ok what's going on in that silly little head of yours?"

"Umm… "I answer, ever so intelligently, George sighs at my response (that I really don't even get to finish).

"We aren't going to get the guillotine, or 'rot' here, alright, so don't be getting all depressed and fatalist on me kay?" Says George before flicking me lightly on the head, I stare at him for a minute, before shaking my head at him and rolling my eyes.

"Ok, I know this is out of the blue, but what's up with the dress and bow?" asks George, I sigh and give him a sour look that says 'don't ask'. He raises an eyebrow at me, before shaking his head again:

"Let me guess, they decided that you needed to have a disguise," I nod in response; he sighs before his eyes locks on the necklace around my neck, he grabs and tugs at it. "You pissed off the hidden village somehow didn't you?" I huff in response, while George inspects the necklace some more, while getting a puzzled\annoyed look on his face, after a minute of inspecting it George whistles.

"Whatever you did really ticked them off, this is a serious charm, I'm assuming that they told you _not _to do something and if you did there'll be consequences." I nod in response, "All right can you tell me what you're _not _supposedto do?" I sigh before answering:

"Open my big mouth… about… _stuff._" George raises his eyebrow at me in confusion, which makes me sigh once more. "I kinda told them to bug off and that I knew about their _stuff,_ and yeah..." George closes his eyes and mutters something in Elfin (I think), while shaking his head at the entire thing. He then gets up and motions for me to follow him, _where are we going anyways? _ George walks over to the corner opposite of us, and starts to tap out something, once he finished he put his ear against the wall. After what feels like an hour, (but was probably only twenty minutes) George steps away from the corner of the cell and closes his eyes for a minute before his lips start moving, along with moving his left hand in a pattern. _Why is George casting a spell for? Wouldn't they have magic proofed this room considering all the half-elves that they have in the coliseum that sit in here for hours at a time? _My thoughts are proven wrong when the corner opens up to reveal a tunnel, _… or the Tethe'allans are f**king dumbasses. _George just grabs my hand and gently pulls me into the tunnel.

"Why are you dragging me through here? I can walk just fine you know!" I ask, George just rolls his eyes at me.

"Well maybe if you didn't space out so much I wouldn't have to drag you now would I?" I shoot him a glare which he responds to with a smirk. When we reach the end of the tunnel (which was surprisingly lit with fire), George does another spell and the door opens into a smaller cell, which actually has a window (with bars of course), a single bed and someone sitting on the bed away from the setting sunlight. I can't make out their shape completely but there is definitely someone there.

"Oh good, you're here, look I know that I said I wouldn't bother you during the coliseum hours but I've got someone that needs your help." Whispers George, my eyes dart between the figure and George, _what the hell is going on, who is this and why are we here? _ The figure moves so that they're facing us instead of the window, which ends up putting their face in the sunlight. The person, no man has long blue hair with bangs that cover his eyes from view. He gazes at George for a minute, and then move to me, I feel his eyes narrow as his gaze focuses on me. _Why does his mana feel familiar…, _my thoughts are interrupted as the blue haired man clears his throat:

"I don't think she'll take any help from me."

"Wait a minute, what do you mean she won't take help from you she doesn't even know you!" asks George, the blue haired man simply raises his hands which are bond together by shackles. My eyes widen in surprise, as I recognize the shackles and arms attached to them:

"Y-you! You're the bastard that knocked me unconscious and brought me here! Oh, no, no, no, no, no, noooooo! Forget it George I am not letting him touch me again, I'll heal myself thank you!" I say as I try to turn away but George just grabs a hold of my arm and drags me back next to him.

"Hold on, there kiddo what are you talking about?" asks George, I give him a glare before folding my arms. This of course causes George to block the entrance more, while crossing his arms and giving me a reproving look.

"She is right, I was the one to capture and bring her here." Says the blue haired man, interrupting our little battle of the wills, George turns from me and looks at him.

"Ok now I normally wouldn't go prying into your business Mr. Bryant but who told you to bring her here, and why?" asks George, the blue haired man (whose last name I guess is Bryant) is looking at George as if debating on telling him something. After a minute of silence, I decide to lower my shields to see if I can figure out what the hell the blue haired shackle guy is hiding. As I try to extend my senses out ward the back of my head bursts into pain.

"Ow! Me duele en mi cabeza!... Què usted hizo a mi cabeza? (My head hurts! What did you do to my head?)" I hiss out through the pain, George gently pushes me down until I'm sitting on the ground, he moves my hands away from my head ( I didn't even realize they were there), then he starts feeling my head for something, when he reaches the back of my head I hiss in pain, his hands leave the back of my head. He then guides my head up so that I'm looking in his eyes:

"Look, I want you to explain to me, _in this language, _what it was that you were doing when your head started to hurt."

"I-I was tr- trying t-to get a-a f-feel f-for th-the b-blue haired guy, when m-my head st-started hurting." I whimper, as I tried to ignore the throbbing in the back of my head. George just makes little soothing sounds as I close my eyes and try to think through the pain so that I can cast a healing spell. After blocking the pain (as much as I can anyway) I start to gather mana to myself, when the pain starts to go away. _Wait a minute this isn't my doing, _I open my eyes to see a very muscular chest, _… that isn't George…, _my eyes travel up ward from the muscled chest to see a pair of arms extended over me, my eyes finally stop to see the blue haired man, staring at his hands in concentration, which (I think) are near the back of my head. _Why is he so close to me? _My body freezes up as I realize how close he is, _damn it George why the hell are you letting this guy near me! _My body starts to shake, as my heart and lungs start racing at a thousand kilometers an hour, as the fact that this guy has me cornered in a vulnerable position, and I can't see George or feel him because my senses are out of whack because of the bump on my head. I shut my eyes as fear and memories come crashing over me.

__**(A\N: THIS IS THE IMPLIED RAPESCENE IF YOU ARE SENSITIVE SKIP OVER IT NOW!)**

{"_Come here you little whore, I'm about to teach you some manners!" yells the Desian as he grabs me and pulls me towards him. I start screaming, and fighting him as he starts trying to tear off my clothes. _

"_**R-regal I'm s-sorry…" whimpers a bleeding short pink haired girl, whose- **_

"Ka…rine-!" Someone, I think is trying to call my name, but I can barely hear them through the thundering of my heart as I try to repress the terror and confusion of the swirling memories and images.

"_**I'm sorry Ali-" **_

"_GET AWAY FROM ME! LOS ANTEPASADOS ME AYUDAN! NECESITO LA PROTECCIÓN CONTRA ESTA MONSTURO!(Ancestors help me! __I need protection from this monster!)" I scream-}_

**(A\N: PAST THIS NOTE IT IS SAFE TO READ!)**_  
><em>

"Katherine!" My eyes snap open as I feel someone's hands shaking my shoulders; George is giving me a concerned look. I can feel my entire body shuddering as my mind, finally comes back to reality, I open my mouth to say something when George cuts me off by squeezing me into a hug.

"Shh, you're alright, you're alright. No ones going to hurt you, I've got you; I won't leave you, ok? "Whispers George into my ear, while rocking me back and forth, I simply cling to his shoulder while I try to suppress the sobs that are threatening to escape.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to induce that reaction." Says someone, I think it's the blue haired man, but I can't tell right now. I can feel George sigh, while shaking his head:

"It's not your fault, its mine, I knew that she has problems with… being in close quarters with strange men, but I wasn't thinking about that when I brought her here. I forgot that you need to be in close quarters when you heal head injuries." There is a silence after that, the only sound that I can hear is the sound of my heartbeat and George murmuring in what I believe is Elfin, I'm not entirely sure if that's what it is, its been awhile since I last heard it spoken. Between the rocking and murmuring I eventually stop shaking, and my breathing slows down to a normal rate without any hiccups or sobs.

"All right, kiddo I need you to get up now, we need to get back to our spots so our 'friends' don't think we abandoned them." George says quietly in my ear after a few minutes of us sitting there, I look up at him and he gives me a small reassuring smile, after that I let go of his shoulder reluctantly, and he lets me go so that I can get up. George gets up first then helps me to my feet, he then turns to the blue haired man:

"Thank you for helping her, even though she didn't want it, and was trying to do it on her own." The blue haired simply nods at George, before fixing his gaze on me, which is surprisingly full of remorse.

"I'm sorry for being the catalyst of your reaction." Says the blue haired, before bowing at me, I stare at him in utter confusion for a minute trying to figure out why I get the feeling that those images of a pink haired girl coved in blood came from him, while I was flashing back, at least I was before George decided to guide me back through the tunnel. Once we are on the other side of the tunnel George closes it. He then sits down at the corner and pats the ground next to him, I walk over and sit where he indicated. Once I'm seated George gently leans me back so my head is laying against his shoulder\chest area, I close my eyes , as my muscles relax when his arm wraps around me.

"Try and get some sleep, little love, I'll protect you." Murmurs George as he kisses the top of my head in reassurance.

* * *

><p><em>I stare at Lord Yuan with disbelief, <em>_you haven't seen me in three years, and you knew I was in the human ranch and the first thing you say is 'you've gotten bigger.' Really are you kidding me? _

"_Aren't you freezing in that?" asks Lord Yuan while raising an eyebrow at me and disrupting my thoughts. I look down and quickly cross my arms across my chest as I realized how much skin this stupid thing exposes, while trying to ignore the heat of my face right now. __Why the hell did I forget to ask Dirk for extra clothing for! Stupid slutastic outfit, whoever came up with these uniforms is a freaking hornball! _

"_I'm umm…" I mumble as the heat of my blush intensifies, __can I disappear now? __ The floor becomes __very __interesting as Lord Yuan continues to look at me. The next thing I know someone is wrapping something around me, I look up to see Lord Yuan leaning forward slightly in front of me giving a small smile._

"_That's better isn't it," says Lord Yuan while patting my head, "It's good to see you again mi pequeña sobrina. (My little niece)" _

The sound of clanking metal, slamming doors and the click of armored feet awaken me again, as they have been waking me up for the past ten weeks. I open my eyes, and sit up, well as best I can anyway George is kind of in my way(again), I sigh and start to shake him awake before he's kicked awake by the guards. After a minute of shaking him and getting no response I lower myself so that my mouth is centimeters away from his ear.

"Oh George~" I whisper as I start to poke him in the stomach, which causes him to start moving slightly, "Wakey wakey, eggs and bacy!" George groans before muttering something about flying eggs, growling ketchup and jumping bacon, _okaaaay then, what the hell was he doing after I went to bed?... Ugh, woman stop being distracted by non-sense talk and wake his sorry ass up! _ I shake my head, before continuing on with my mission of waking George before the guards decide to do so. I stop to scratch at the stupid polycarbonate 'bracelets' around my wrists, before continuing with the poking\shaking, after a few minutes of him muttering utter non-sense I decide to just cover his mouth and nose. George's eyes snap open and he bolts right up throwing me off the bed, and gets into a defensive position, his eyes scan the room looking for a threat. After finding no threat his stance relaxes, he then looks down at me as I try to get up, from my uncomfortable position on the floor.

"What are you doing down there kiddo?" asks George as he helps me up, _ow…, my back... ugh what I'd do to have some pain killers. _I grunt in pain as I'm helped up to a standing position, George gives me a concerned look.

"I'm fine; really I just landed on my back when you _finally _got up." George just snorts at my answer before rolling his shoulders and neck to get out some of the kinks.

"Ready for another fun day at the coliseum," I just roll my eyes at him as we walk over to the side of the cell as the guards come over with our 'weapons.' Most of these weapons are fairly blunt, while our 'opponents' get to use nice sharp and pointy ones , anyway a guard hands me my weapon of the day which surprisingly is a blunted racket, instead of the spear I usually get. _ Alright, a weapon I __actually __know how to use, though it definitely isn't as dangerous as my old one. What I would do to have my old one back, it may have been used but at least it had sharp points and was better cared for than this. _ I take the racket while sighing at my own thoughts, and walk over to the wall where everyone else is standing. Once everyone was lined up, the guards read off the groups or 'lots':

"Prisoners R. 25 R. 29 and D. 16 are in lot 15, you will report to entrance 7." Said the guard holding the clip board with all the lots on it. _Great so basically me, George and someone else, I wonder who it is? It isn't anyone in this cell, that's for sure we're all 'prisoner R something.' _ I just follow George as we are grabbed by guards, and 'guided' to our entrance, once there the guards opened a door and put us on the other side of the door before closing it behind it. I look to see that the other prisoner is here, sitting on the bench looking towards the door, with a troubled expression on his face, _ooookaaaay, why the hell are working with the noble guy for? _

"Oy, what's up with the face there? Are you not feeling that hot, if you're not we'd understand," asks George as he walks over to the noble but I'm not paying that much attention, I just sigh and close my eyes while trying to resist the urge to try and escape with a weapon I know how to use. _The only thing that would make this better if I knew how to get rid of these freaking bracelets, I swear if I get the chance I'm going kill Rodyle… well maybe kill is the wrong word it should be more like 'maim,' considering that he __is __a grand cardinal, and I should know from experience that I can't kill one. Stupid purpled haired creepy freak, just because you put on a friggin' business suit doesn't mean I won't recognize you!… When I get the chance- _

"Hey kiddo, you paying attention the first bell just rung," asks George interrupting my very bloody thoughts, I look up at him in disbelief.

"You're kidding me right?" I ask, he simply shakes his head at me:

"Yeah it did, and since you weren't paying attention to a single thing I'll sum up everything we got laid down, our friend here." George indicates Mr. Bryant, "we know can heal, and I was explaining that he'll probably be on his own unless those bracelets somehow manage to deactivate themselves. Anyway she has a general hit and run style of fighting unless she gets angry then its just plain aggression, I generally fight head on with well in today's case a friggin' dull knife, though I'd prefer a short sword, so how do you fight since we're not going to be able to cover for you always, besides you couldn't have made it in here without some sort of defense."

"I specialize in martial arts using my feet." I can feel my eyes widen in surprise as I look down towards his feet in reaction, _he can __fight__ with just his __feet? _ I guess my thoughts must have shown on my face because George is snorting in an effort to not laugh, while our current 'ally' is looking at me with a slightly (though kinda grim looking) bemused look on his face. I open my mouth to throw a retort at the both of them, when the second warning bell rings, as the 'wall' in front of us opens up to revel a tunnel and thundering cheering (well more like hissing for us,) of the crowd on the other end. Me and George grip our weapons tighter as we start down the tunnel as the final bell rings signaling it is time, _hopefully there aren't any lightning mages today, stupid bracelets only sometimes block low level spells. _ Once we are on the field, George and I get about three meters apart form each other and get into offensive positions, while Mr. Bryant stands behind us in a slightly crouched position. On the other side there are: a long bow's man, what looks and feels like a mage, and a sword fighter. _ Please don't let the mage specialize in lightning please ancestors! _ I look over towards George, who motions towards the mage with a stabbing motion and I nod my head 'yes' in response, before we could clue in our ally, the announcer begins the battle and the sword fighter comes rushing in towards us. George runs to meet him while I start running towards the mage who has started casting, in the corner of my eye I see the long bow's man aiming for me, _oh like hell are you nailing me with an arrow! _ As soon as the arrow is released I switch directions.

***thump* **

The arrow sinks into the ground to the right of me as I continue to towards the mage while making my path erratic, so the bow's man can't aim at me as easily. As I close in on the mage another arrow is fired towards me, I switch directions again, _damn it this would be easier if I could use magic! _ My wrists burn as the bracelets disrupt the mana I automatically gathered for a long range attack, I ignore the pain as I get closer to the mage-

***Twang* **

I look to my right to see an arrow heading right towards me that I can't out run so I drop to the ground, _damnit this guy is good! _ I get back up to continue to the mage when an arrow lands right where I was a second ago. _Oh shit that was close, _I start running towards the mage again; I can feel that he is getting towards the end of his spell. I hear a whistling sound and look to see an arrow flying towards me, _oh crap! _

"Bastion!" Apparently I closed my eyes in expectation to be hit because the next thing I know Mr. Bryant is standing in front of me with a dark blue shield surrounding him (mostly).

"Are you alright?" asks the blue haired noble, I gape for a minute before answering:

"Y-yeah I'm fine,… thanks for the save. Hey I don't suppose you could do me a favor and take care of the bow's man so I can get the mage?" The noble simply nods his head yes, before charging at the bow's man, I return my attention on the mage, when all of a sudden the earth below me starts to glow.

"Fury of the earth engulf this pathetic soul! Eruption!" The next thing I know I have fire all around me, I scream out in pain as I'm flung into the air, once gravity takes over again I land on the ground covered in several burns. My whole body trembles in pain as I try to get up, to avoid another spell I know will be coming.

"Healer!" I feel mana pass through me as some of the burns start to heal to the point that I can ignore them somewhat. By the time I get to my feet, the mage is well into another spell, I start running trying to ignore the pain that shoots through my legs (and back) with each step. By the time that I'm a quarter of the way, the mage releases another spell, this time thankfully it's a low level spell. I raise my racket to block the spell as best I can, while hoping that the freaking bracelets won't decide that now would be a good time to crap out on me. The spell hits the racket and the bracelets disrupts the mana from going any further, after blocking I go back to closing in on the mage. I glance over to see the noble has already taken care of the bow's man, and is working his way over to the mage. I simply pick up my pace, when I'm only thirty meters away the mage is close to releasing another spell. _ Aw shit here comes a lighting spell, _I brace myself for the impact, but it never came I look to see that the spell had gotten redirected when my 'ally' had attacked the mage._ I didn't get hit,… I wasn't electrocuted… when did he…? _ I shake myself out of my stupor, and close in on the mage as he tries to flee from Mr. Bryant; I raise my racket and strike the mage on the head sending him to the ground. After making sure that the mage is out, I turn my attention to see if George has his opponent finished yet, or I would have if the announcer didn't just call an end to the battle. We head back to our entrance (before the guards drag us back), while the medics and guards bring our 'opponents' back to… well wherever it is that they take the injured people. Once we are in the entrance a squad of Papal knights (this time) guide us to our next entrance, then lock us in it.

"You've got ten minutes." Says one of the knights, before leaving us to sit here, until we're booted out again to fight against another set of opponents, George walks over to Mr. Bryant who is now staring at the wall in what appears to be deep thought.

"Alright, what is going on Regal, you were distracted and don't even try to come up with some excuse about no sleep or anything. I want a straight answer; there is something on your mind." Says George as he steps right in front of, well I guess the noble's name is Regal. _Regal? Why would someone name their kid Regal, I mean wouldn't that set up some sort of high expectation? Ugh, why am I even thinking about this now? _I shake my head of my weird and rambling thoughts, while trying to pay attention of what's going on in front of me. Regal is now looking at his hands, while his face is in an expression of guilt, and something else I can't seem to pick up on. George is in front of him tapping his foot while waiting for an answer to his question, I look between the two for a minute before deciding to lower my shield and extending my senses to see if I can pick up on what is bothering Regal (it's kind of weird calling him that.) He's troubled by something to do with that pink haired girl whose name I think started with an A, _ugh I wish I could pick up more on his emotions, stupid bracelets are dulling my senses._

"You're troubled by something to do with a pink haired girl… she was important to you wasn't she?" I ask very softly without really looking at Regal, who I think I've shocked if the gasp I've heard is anything to go by.

"What pink haired girl?" asks George, I look at him for a moment before shaking my head and turning my gaze towards Regal.

"I'm assuming the same one whose blood is on his hands, the reason why a noble is here in the coliseum with a bunch of half-elves and the other scum of Tethe'alla. … His trouble has something to do with that girl." This really caught Regal's attention because he's now staring at me in shock that I knew something.

"H-how do you know what my crime is?" Asks Regal in utter shock, I match his gaze for a minute debating on how much I should explain since I know empaths don't usually spring up in prison cells, and last for more than a week or two with their sanity intact as well, (then again that _is _debatable with me.)

"I have the ability to feel other people's emotions to the point that I can get a general idea of what is the cause of their emotion, sometimes though, if a person happens to have a strong emotional reaction to something I can also sometimes see images relating to that particular emotion. Or in your case, I saw the images of the girl because you carry a lot of guilt concerning your hands." Regal now has a pensive look on his face, while staring towards me, well ok so it's more like just my general direction. _…Damnit I just created an awkward silence! By my ancestors I swear I should just start making a living out of it, I'd be set for the rest of my life in like three days! _

"When did you come in contact with my hands or are you able to ascertain that information from a distance?" asks Regal (finally) breaking the awkward silence, that I created yet again, the first bell sounds and we all get into a neutral position. I look towards Regal who is still waiting for an answer; _I might as well tell him that I picked it up while he healed me. _

"When you healed my injury on my head, while I was… the images of your crime seeped through the mana coming from your hands. The only thing I saw were you holding a pink haired girl and blood covering your hands, I'm pretty sure that there is more to your story than that but those were the images I got." He simply nods his head as the second bell rings and we're once again heading for another round of fighting, _hopefully this one will end sooner than the last one._

* * *

><p>"<em>Katherine this is Zelos, he's our field agent in Meltokio." Says Padrino, while gesturing to the red haired man whose name apparently is Zelos.<em>

"_How do you do my lady," says Zelos while taking a 'bow' , before smirking at me. __Zelos, isn't the name of the Tethe'allan Chosen Zelos as well? Well then again there may be more than one Zelos in the Tethe'allan aristocracy. So maybe this isn't him, what was the chosen's last name… oh yeah it was Wilder! _

"_Oh dear I do believe I've overwhelmed her with my beautiful smile." says Zelos interrupting my thoughts, I shoot him a glare, before closing my eyes and taking a deep breathe. After calming myself down and resisting the urge to punch him in the face, I open my eyes again to see that Zelos is still giving me a bemused look while eating the food that I brought, I simply shake my head at him before deciding to eat, since, for some reason I get the feeling that I won't be allowed to leave before I at least eat something. I look over to padrino to see him eating while keeping an eye on Zelos, I then look towards Lord Yuan who is staring right back at me as if waiting for something. __What is he waiting for… he's waiting for me to do something, but what is it? _

"_She's not very talkative is she?" asks Zelos while sipping on the wine, and staring at me again. __Ugh, I'd wish he'd stop staring at me like that, it's like he's trying to analyze me like a word problem. _

"_Could you please stop staring at me, it's kinda creeping me out." I ask, unfortunately my request was ignored as Zelos simply raises an eyebrow at me. __C'mon why can't he stop staring at me… maybe there is something on my face. __I grab a napkin and wipe my face to see if that will get him to stop staring at me,…and of course this doesn't work because now he is amused. _

"_I thought you said she was a bit of a live wire, she seems more like the mousy type than a live wire," says Zelos while __still__ looking at me, I gaze towards mi padrino in hopes that maybe I can either leave or throw something at Lord Yuan's guest. _

"_She can be, but she's learned to restrain herself, though I believe way too much." Says padrino as he pats my head while giving me a small smile, I roll my eyes at him while ignoring the urge to stick my tongue out. _

"_Ah, I see we just need to push the right buttons," says Zelos whose expression I do not like at all right now. I back away from him and move closer to mi padrino (at least as close I can get in a chair.)_

"_Watch what you're doing Wilder," growls my padrino at Zelos, __hold on padrino only growls out names like that when someone is doing something stupid, and usually its by their last name… He's the chosen! __ My eyes widen in surprise as I figure out who this 'field agent' was. _

"_Whoa, I was just kidding, Botta-man no need to growl at me," says Zelos while raising (and waiving) his hands in a defensive manner. __I wonder what the nobility would think if they saw the Chosen acting like this. __I start laughing as the ridiculousness of the scene in front of me hits me. _

"_Hey, hey this isn't funny! I'm in danger of being smacked in the face!" whines Zelos, this of course makes me laugh even harder, __oh how the nobility of Tethe'alla would be scandalized by this… ha! _

"_Do you care to share what is so funny Miss Silva? It is rude to laugh at guests," asks Lord Yuan in fake annoyed voice, this of course gets me to stop laughing, I turn to Lord Yuan while resisting the giggles I feel bubbling underneath the surface from the situation. _

"_I was just thinking… about how the Tethe'allan nobility… would react… if they saw the Chosen acting as he is. You've got to admit that it… it is pretty funny," I say before succumbing to the giggles again… _

"Time to wake up, kiddo." Says George, I open my eyes to his shaking and get up slowly, because I'm still sore from the last fourteen rounds, but especially the last one freaking fast mage. "Thata girl, how you feeling that last fight was pretty rough," says George while helping me sit up the rest of the way.

"Sore, and would love a nice hot bath and soft bed, but we both know that isn't happening anytime soon. Unless you decide to use that 'plan' you mentioned about three months ago, then it could happen soon." I mutter at George while giving him a sour look hoping to guilt him to use his plan or at least tell me what it is. This of course doesn't work; he just pats my head while giving me a placating look, before getting up and then helping me up. _Ow, my back is sore…scratch that the stupid scars are throbbing its going to rain soon, its been too warm for snow. Then again it is almost spring… I think… damnit when the hell is George going to use this 'plan' of his! _

"Did the sleep help you any?" asks Regal as he re-adjusts himself from his resting position. I look at Regal for a minute, while stretching slightly to get rid of the kinks in my arms without stressing the scars:

"Sort of, I'll be better once it rains, so did they tell us why we got like an hour between fights? Not that I'm complaining but, it's just weird the most we ever get is like half if we're _really, really lucky_. " Both of my 'cellmates' shake their heads in a negative fashion, I simply sigh while working out as many kinks as I can before they throw us out to the wolves again.

"What is wrong with your back?" asks Regal, I stop halfway through a stretch and give him a confused look, _how does he know there is something wrong with my back? I'm pretty sure _ _I didn't say anything about my back… and I don't think he looked at my back when he was healing the injuries on my head. _

"You are not stretching normally; people tend to elongate their back as they stretch. You haven't elongated yours since you got up and you move your arms carefully as if to avoid stretching your back." Says Regal, while giving me a somewhat anxious look, I continue to stretch while contemplating an answer to that, since the truth won't work because it's a safe assumption that Regal doesn't know about Sylverant and its woes.

"Let's just say… that I wasn't always the brightest person… when it came to picking a fight." I say while trying to project an air of nonchalance. This just earns me a… I guess you would call it suspicion that is crossing Regal's face right now.

"You're-"

"Lying? Or are the words you're looking for 'hiding something'," I finish for Regal while giving him a 'do you really want to go there?' look. The first bell rings and we all pick up our weapons and try to work out the last of the kinks out. _I wonder who the hell the opponent is that they gave us a little over an hour to rest. _

"Are you going to be able to fight with your back bothering you?" asks Regal as we prepare for another fight, I look towards him for a moment before answering:

"I can, but it really doesn't matter if I can or can't because its either do it or die." The second bell rings and the roar of the crowd descends upon us once again as we exit out of the tunnel onto the battle field which has been cleaned up from the previous battles. I look across to see a red haired figure wearing a pink out fit. _Only one person? Either they're really idiotic or they're really strong. I'll assume the latter is true and definitely keep to the hit and run strategy, while hopefully our 'heavy-weight' will be able to nail this person while distracted. Though I really hope its just idiotic I don't know how much more I can take today. _ I look over towards George who is studying our opponent, Regal is scrutinizing our opponent very intensely, I stretch out my senses to see why Regal is eyeing our opponent so intensely. _ He has to do something… _my thoughts are interrupted as the announcer turns on the microphone.

"Ladies and gentlemen, we have a treat today! The Chosen himself is competing!" The crowd starts howling even louder at the announcement. _You have got to be kidding me! We're going to have to fight Zelos? Damnit the only thing I know is that he's obnoxious on purpose, and will avoid fighting if he can… I think he uses a sword? I can't remember! The better question would be at this point is how the hell are we going to get into contact with him afterwards, I want to go home!_ I shake my head to clear my head before my thoughts meander more into 'fatalist' territory as George calls it. I glance over at Zelos to see he is making faces at a group of what looks like noble women.

"Oh Master Zelos~ "screeches a bunch of noble women, _I think… my ear drums… have exploded… damn. _ I look to George to see that he is rubbing his ears in pain, I wave my hand to get his attention, when he turns to me I mime throwing a bomb over to the 'cheering' section. George snorts at me before miming what looks like someone hitting something and then running, I nod my head yes as the announcer begins the battle. I run forward towards Zelos as fast as my legs will let me, ignoring the pain from the burns and bruises from earlier battles.

"Demon fang!" I dodge the mana wave that was heading towards me, only to dodge an impaling attempt, _idiot doesn't he value his life! _I block another strike from Zelos, before trying to get away from him, unfortunately this doesn't work as he kicks me to the ground, knocking the breathe out of me.

"Double demon fang!" Zelos jumps away from the mana waves that were fired towards him, I get up hissing as I try my best to ignore the pain that is currently pulsating in my back. _I'm going to give him a good knock to the head for sending me on my back and almost impaling my ass! _ I think as I grip the racket tighter before running right back into the fray. George closes in on him, their blades meet for a moment before George is sent back by Zelos. I raise my racket to strike when Zelos turns to me and swings his sword at me, I dodge to the right and lose my balance and fall on my right. Zelos goes to attack me when George comes from behind him pulls him back before he can counter. I get back up while trying to ignore the burning of my arms (plus back) and fling myself back into the fight as George is dislodged by Zelos. I raise my racket as he turns and bring it down with all of my strength, my swing makes its mark, and Zelos stumbles towards the ground while I run away from him to avoid retaliation. _Ancestors can this end yet, the last fourteen fights are catching up with me. _ George charges right at Zelos as he gets up from the blow I dealt, _ok where the hell is Regal? _ I make a quick scan of the field to see Regal moving towards Zelos in an attempt to get at him from behind. I look back to see George flying right towards me, _aww crap! _ _I need to pay better attention! _ I jump to the side to avoid a crash landing with Gorge as he hits the ground, on his side and keeps rolling.

"Sorry!" I yell to George as I head back in for another round of chicken with Zelos. As I raise my racket to attack, he swings his sword and catches me on the left, he follows that with a sweeping kick under my legs knocking me to the ground. I feel my face scrunch up in pain as my back hits the ground _hard _knocking the breath out of me as well, when I open my eyes again there is a short sword pointed at me, my eyes travel up the sword to see a smirking Zelos.

"Well hello there my precious flower, I wasn't expecting to meet you here!" I shoot him the best glare I can muster at this point, considering that I'm on the ground panting for breathe, bleeding from where his sword struck and with a sword pointing at my neck. This only makes him smirk that much more, _if I could just see where the hell his legs were than I'd wipe that smirk off his face. _ "What are you doing here; don't tell me the boss-man is letting _you _spy here?" I give him a sour look, before seeing a movement of blue from my peripheral vision.

"As fun as it is to be chit-chatting with the Chosen, _you _have an unfortunate appointment coming up." I say while smirking, this causes a look of confusion to cross Zelos' face, I spy a head of blue that is currently preparing to launch himself at my talking buddy. I look back to see Zelos looking at me with suspicion I simply give him my best 'who me?' look before waving bye at him.

"What are you-"

"Waving at?" I finish for Zelos before grinning evilly as he nods in suspicion, "You! Bye bitch!"

His mouth gapes open but before he can respond he's kicked out of the way by Regal, who is now standing in front of me. I get up from the ground as fast as I can while ignoring the pain that is screaming from my back, I look to see George holding his arm while staggering towards me, giving me a small reassuring smile. Regal and Zelos are currently going at it, I study them hoping to end this battle soon before my legs give out on me.

"Hey kiddo I know that you really can't do anything about it right now but that gash on your side is bleeding pretty good." Says George, I look to my left as feel the warm blood running down my side. The entire left side of the dress is covered in red; I feel my heart speed up as I see the amount of blood that is coming out. _Breathe woman breathe! It's not that bad, you just need to put some pressure on it until Regal can heal it better! _ I try to ignore the rising panic as I turn towards George:

"I don't suppose you could let me see that knife, unless you want to rip me off some fabric so I can cover the wound." I ask in as much of a steady voice as I can manage, George just rolls his eyes and cuts off part of the remains of the bow I was forced into. I take the fabric and place it over the wound before wrapping it tightly around my midsection. When I look back up from my manual first aid, I see Regal and Zelos staring at each other, both of them panting. I look to see George moving his one hand slightly; I jerk my head towards Zelos while making a stabbing motion with my hand, George nods before going back to his spell casting. I grip the racket in a more secure position, while trying to convince my body to move again, after a minute of catching my breathe I head towards Zelos, hoping to reach an end to this battle. As I close in on the Chosen, he turns towards me and launches another attack at me; I dodge it, barely keeping my footing as the feeling of my legs being made out of gelatin increases, I re-steady myself before continuing to close in on him.

"Damn, your persistent, as much fun as it is to play with you precious flower, this needs to end." Says Zelos as he jumps out of the way of my swings.

"Wind blade!" Suddenly the air is cutting up my skin, I cry out in pain as the magic makes my wounds worse.

"Hang on kiddo, stalagmite!" George yells, the next thing I hear is the ground shifting and hitting something. The magic stops its assault and I drop to my knees, panting as my whole body trembles, I feel blood dripping out of the many cuts that are across my body. _Damn it all if only I didn't have these stupid bracelets than I could heal myself. … Of course the only part that doesn't have cuts are my wrists and hands, ugh I don't know how much longer I can keep this up. _I look up from the ground to see that George is barely staying on his feet, while Regal is trying his damndest to defeat Zelos. I try to get up and help in some way, but by the time I get to my feet the world starts to spin and goes fuzzy as I head back towards the ground and oblivion.

* * *

><p>"<em>She doesn't want to help us because she's part elf like the de-" <em>

"_Shut up! Can't you see that she was beaten to a millimeter of her life?" yells Pietro at the others in our block as I struggle to keep the blood loss to a minimum from my 'progress meeting' with Kvar. _

"_It's probably just an act boy! Can't you see that or are you too blinded by her per-" I hear the sound of flesh hitting flesh, as Pietro screams in rage. Everything goes fuzzy as the last of my energy goes into closing up the cuts all over my body. _

...

"_Hey there sleeping beauty, how are you?" asks Pietro when I open my eyes, I look around to see that I'm in my little hell hole again. I try to sit up but Pietro stops me: _

"_You need to rest, since you know that they'll work you twice as hard as before." I sigh in defeat before answering: _

"_Better than before, at least I got the cuts to stop bleeding but I still feel tired as hell and my head hurts from mana deprivation." He smiles at me slightly, before digging at something beneath the bed, when Pietro looks back up from under the bed he's holding a bottle of what looks like miracle gel. _

"_Is that-" _

"_Yup, I managed to steal one from a drunken desian, idiot should know better than to leave it on a counter. Especially when you have us 'inferior beings' clean up your mess!" says Pietro grinning very mischievously, I smile weakly as he hands me the gel. I try to open it but my hands won't keep a grip of the bottle, Pietro takes the bottle back and opens it for me. He then tips my head up so that I can drink it, after drinking it all I make myself more comfortable as I look at Pietro, whose face is bruised from the fight earlier._

"_Pietro, I'm sorry ab-" _

"_Don't worry about it; those guys are just cowards taking their anger out on you instead of taking it out on the real source." Interrupts Pietro while grinning that signature grin that I swear makes him look like a doofus. I shake my head at him before rolling my eyes: _

"_Now tell me about this drunken desian…"_

"… deal with hicks from Sylverant." Says someone I don't know who, all I know is that I'm sore and would love to go back to sleep if my body would let me.

"Yeah, pretty much and bring her along as well, at least until we can do a much more secure rescue, it's going to be hell as it is for you just to get her to come with you, trying to bring her back to the base… I don't even want to think about it and I'm not the one politicking." Someone else says, further disrupting my goal of going back to oblivion,_ ugh I wish whoever is talking would shut up I want to sleep…_ I give up on my goal and open up my eyes to see a brown ceiling. _Where am I? This isn't the prison cell, and its certainly not my room at home. The last thing I remember is trying to get back up… _I try to bolt up, but I can't because my back explodes into pain, I feel someone pushing me back down gently while I resist the urge to scream in pain.

"Why do you always jump right up after awakening from a possibly life threatening injury, you never wake up like that for school," comments George (I think it is anyway.) I take a couple of shuddering deep breaths, while the pain subsides. I open my eyes to see a bruised but otherwise smirking George hovering over me, I simply raise an eyebrow at him.

"Was that a rhetorical question?" I ask, while suppressing a smirk, George is now giving me a curious look.

"Not entirely, but seriously I never see you get up that fast for school, especially when you know you have math." Says George still smirking at me, I snort in response which only reminds me that my side is injured.

"Well gee George, usually when one has life threatening injuries, they're usually acquired during a life threatening situation, so to wake up in a different setting makes most people _just a little bit nervous_. Besides everyone _knows _that me and math are mortal enemies… well everyone but Ms. Jones, but c'mon look at the woman!" I respond.

"Alright, so how is our precious flower doing," asks Zelos who I think was the first one I heard when I woke up, I sigh at the damn nick name. _I got him to stop flirting, but I still haven't gotten him to drop the freaking nick name. _

"Well since she's using that rapier wit of hers on me I'd say she's fine other than her injuries which will just take some time to heal." Answers George, before helping me sit up slowly, I look around to see that I'm in a medical room of some sort. There are three more beds other than the one I'm on, a re-adjustable table next to mine as well as curtains separating each bed from the rest of the room. I open my mouth to ask how we got here but I'm cut off by Zelos.

"I pulled some strings to get you guys here instead of the prison. I'm sorry for the injuries in the coliseum but I couldn't blow my cover just to spare you guys." I cock my head to one side in confusion as I try to figure out what was going on exactly. _So lets see if I have this straight; George probably got caught from infiltrating the either the guards or the knights but had formulated a plan to escape, however when I got dragged into the prison that plan had to be revised. Somehow George was getting information out to everyone back at the base or else there probably would have been a rescue attempt by now,… but there is the fact that the Pope knows that I'm valuable to the Renegades somehow so he's probably got extra security around my cell- _

"What's with the face precious flower, you seem lost." Asks Zelos interrupting my thoughts, I stare at him and blink a few times trying to get my brain to work, since my train of thought just got de-railed.

"I think she's trying to piece together what happened up to this point," answers George, while patting my head and smirking at me some more. _And to think I __actually __missed being treated like a five year old! _

"Yeah, yeah I know your not five, so you can stop with the face, look to basically sum it up, it was way too risky to actually break out, especially since the pope had his freaking eye on you . So me, a few of ours in the guard and the base came up with a plan where this one," he indicates Zelos, "'intercepted' the fact that you are important to the Renegades and that the pope was holding you prisoner. So he will bring you to the king while convincing him to let the Irving kid's group to travel in Tethe'alla, with you of course because-"

"I'm a valuable bargaining chip blah, blah, blah! So basically I won't be going home for who knows how long right?" I whine, not caring how immature I sound (even though I was just complaining about being treated like a little kid), I'm just sick of dealing with Tethe'alla, and being used as a freaking bargaining chip to whatever powers that be. George gently grabs my head and tilts it, before kissing me on the forehead.

"You are your mother's daughter; you'll make it through this. Don't give up ok little love?"  Whispers George, not that I understood exactly what he said (since I'm sure it was in Elvin) but I think he was telling me it'll be alright. I sigh in frustration, fighting the tears that threaten to come out, I rest my head on George's shoulder for a minute or two before looking up to see him smiling at me with encouragement; I turn towards Zelos who is leaning against the wall with his arms folded behind his head.

"So I guess your going to be my keeper then?" I ask Zelos dejectedly, who simply raises an eyebrow at my wording, before walking towards the bed and leaning over so that he is eye-level with me.

"I know your aren't thrilled to be traveling with me and a bunch of bumpkins, but try to look at it as a traveling vacation." Says Zelos (who for once is dropping the 'precious flower' crap), while giving me a slight grin. "If it'll make you feel better, I'll see to it that we'll stay in the nicest hotels, they usually have very nice showers," I smile slightly at the thought of a nice hot shower, "Aha! Finally a smile, see traveling with me won't be so bad."

"Well… I guess as long as you lay off the 'precious flower' crap then I should be fine." I say.

"That might be a problem… if Sheena is with them I'm going to have to keep up the flirtatious image," I feel my expression darken at the mention of Sheena, this of course causes Zelos to become confused, "What's with the sour look, have you met Sheena?" I huff in response, which only causes Zelos to scrutinize me some more:

"You could say that… I guess it depends on your definition of 'met."' I answer, while suppressing a smirk.

"This situation is somehow her fault, am I right?" asks Zelos, I shrug my shoulders slightly (to avoid setting off my back,) before answering:

"Well it was _her idea _first to use me as a bargaining chip, but then Raine a white haired h- Elvin woman decided that it would be _a great idea _to use me as a bargaining chip for later, so here I am!" Zelos goes to answer me, when a knock at the door interrupts him:

"Chosen his majesty has called for an audience in ten minutes, he would like you to bring the Renegade girl as well." Says a voice coming from the other side of the door, Zelos gets up and turns to the door.

"Tell his majesty I will be there as quickly as I can," says Zelos, before turning back to me, and now looking me up and down with a critical eye. "Ten minutes isn't much time, and we need to make you presentable." _Why do I get the feeling that this is going to involve another dress?_

* * *

><p>About five minutes later I'm in a simple servant's dress, with Zelos putting my hair into a braid, I sigh as the cold pit in my stomach grows even bigger. I feel my hands shaking as I try to suppress the growing panic at the thought that I'm <em>going to appear in front of his majesty<em>, (the same guy that could decide that I'm either good hostage material or guillotine meat.) On top of this all, I'm basically going to be stuck without anyone I'm close to, I close my eye as I take deep breathes to calm my nerves , I open my eyes to see Zelos staring at me centimeters away from my face. I back up from him, when I start to fall off the chair; I close my eyes in expectation of an impact… that never came. I open my eyes to Zelos holding me and his face even closer than before, I snap my eyes close again as a wave of panic crashes over me as I realize how close he is.

"Hey what's wrong?" asks Zelos as he pulls me closer which causes me to whimper in fear as memories flash before my eyes.

"You're too close to her Ze- I mean Chosen, sit her back on the chair and back away." Says George with a slight edge to his voice, I can feel Zelos' confusion at George's words, but he guides me to a chair and sits me gently down into it. I bring my arms to hug myself when someone grabs them, my eyes snap open to see George holding my arms.

"George I-"

"Shh, you're alright things were just moving too quickly for you that's all, but now that _he _knows to be _extra careful_, you should be fine." George pulls me into a hug, "'Cada uno tiene la capacidad de tomar una descisiòn , pero solomante èsos con los corazones abieritos y fuertes pueden hacer la descisiòn difícil.' ('Everyone has the ability to make a choice, but only those with open and strong hearts can make the hard choices.')" whispers George as I return the embrace fiercely knowing it is the last I'll see him for awhile, I let go after a minute and look at him in confusion. _Since when did he speak-? _

"Sorry kiddo that's all I got, but I believe you have the strength to make it through this, just remember that you aren't alone this time kay?" I smile at George, before getting up and walk over to Zelos, I turn back to George and smile slightly:

"I believe the traditional Elvin farewell went like this: Until we meet again, may the Great Tree's branches shield you." George snorts before shaking his head at me:

"And you said you didn't speak Elvin, now get goin' you don't need to piss off the king." I smile even bigger before waving bye to him and walk out the door with Zelos. Once we exit the room Zelos gently grabs my shoulder and guides me down a hallway that leads to another hallway.

"Look we'll be to the throne room soon, I don't suppose proper etiquette was a part of your education was it?" asks Zelos as he continues to guide me through the castle hallways.

"Umm… you mean like how to curtsy and stuff?" I ask hesitantly, Zelos nods to a pair of guards that pass us, before answering me.

"Well that and how to address and approach his majesty."

"Umm… sort of? I read about it in a history book, but the manners used in there are probably out dated, however I'm pretty sure I've got curtsying down." Zelos looks at me with curiously before asking:

"And how are you sure of that, I thought you were from Sylverant? I know Yuan doesn't have you guys do that kind of stuff."

"I am, it's just that I used to practice that kind of thing when I was younger while pre-"I stop blushing as I realized that I was about to ramble on about stuff from my childhood to Zelos. _Oh ancestors just strike me down now before I make a bigger fool of myself. _ Zelos just chuckles at me in amusement:

"Cute, anyway when you approach the king don't look up at his face, in fact if you keep your head lowered in a maidenly fashion it'll make you seem younger , also clasp your hands together in front of you that will make you seem more like one of the castle staff than a Renegade. " We stop in front of a large and ornate door, Zelos turns from the door and looks at me.

"This is it, the best thing for you at this point would be to act as scared and meek as possible." I nod in response, since my throat closed up from nervousness. Zelos looks at me for a moment before leaning his face in closer to mine, I start to back up at the movement but Zelos' arm stops me from getting very far.

"I'm not going to hurt you Katherine," whispers Zelos, I stare at him as I feel the sincerity behind his words, my face heats up even more than before as I realize how handsome he is, that and the fact that he is like ten centimeters away from my face. I look away from his face as my heart goes into overdrive, I hear Zelos smirk as his grip loosens from around my shoulders, I look up to see Zelos staring at me with a strange expression.

"You look like you're about thirteen when you're blushing, try to think of things that'll make you blush we need you to look as young and vulnerable as possible mmm'kay?" Zelos purrs the last part while leaning closer again, causing my blush to deepen some more. I nod numbly in response as my brain is currently flooded by a lot of conflicting feelings and deprived of oxygen because half of my blood supply is currently in my cheeks. _Damn my hormones to hell! Ancestors why can't I be immune to them! _The door opens and we step inside what appears to be the throne room, the walls are covered with enormous tapestries depicting various scenes of Tethe'allan history. At the end of the room sits a man with long brown hair, and a beard sitting in a high backed gold chair, to the of him is the pope I lower my gaze away from the pope before my expression darkens.

"You're late Chosen, what took you so long?" asks the King, at least I think it is the King I'm currently looking at floor trying to give the impression that I'm a scared maiden away from home (though the sad part is that some of that is true).

"I'm sorry your majesty, I was gathering more appropriate clothing for our guest," says Zelos smoothly while placing his hand on my shoulder; I wince slightly as I feel the tension he has.

"Hmph, so you cleaned her appearance up that doesn't make her any less of a filthy mixed breed." Sneers the Pope, I clench my hands together in anger hoping to pass it off as a sign of nervousness. I feel a flash of anger pass through Zelos.

"Doesn't mean that she should appear in front of his majesty in bloodied and tattered clothing." Counters Zelos, without a hint of the anger I felt present in his voice. The Pope makes a sound that I can't quite make out, but I'm assuming it was a sound of disgruntlement.

"Come here child I wish for you to stand before me," says the King interrupting the little spat between the Pope and Zelos. I walk forward slowly to the foot of steps leading up to the throne, once there I curtsy while lowering my head in a more maidenly fashion.

"Where are you parents child you can't be older than thirteen, why are you here instead of home with them," asks the King, I clasp my hands tighter as a wave of sadness comes over me, I take a deep breathe before answering:

"I-I don't live with my parents an-anymore, y-your ma-majesty…. I-I was living wi-with m-my G-godfather u-until…" I close my eyes as I feel the tears forming, _ok just breathe and think of happy things, like like like puppies!... Damn it that just made me think of Genis and his damn puppy dog eyes! No, no. no happy things, happy things, happy things like like like flowers! Yes flowers especially lilacs- _

"Where are your parents child, are they apart of the Renegades?" asks the King, interrupting my attempt of cheering myself up before I start crying. I take a couple of deep (though shuddering) breathes to calm myself before the tears start flowing.

"D-do y-you know of t-the problems t-that plague S-Sylverant?" I receive a noise of conferment from the King, "M-my parents were… k-k-killed… b-b-by t-th-the D-desians a-and…" I cover my mouth as the tears start running down my face as the memories flash in my mind of that horrible night.

"Sire, the envoy from Mizuho is here. Do you wish to meet with them now or shall we have them wait?" asks a guard from the door of the throne room.

"Is Sheena with them?" asks the King.

"Yes your majesty, shall we let them in?"

"I wish to speak with Sheena now, bring her in here." I hear the clanking of armor before the door closes.

"Perhaps as a Renegade member, you can tell me what went wrong with Sheena's mission," asks the King, _crap how the hell am I supposed to answer that? I was in a human ranch for half the time that she was on the 'mission.' _ I take a few deep breathes to calm myself as much as I can before answering:

"I'm not entirely sure what ha-happened yo-your majesty, I-I didn't ha-have much involvement wi-with that mi-mission, I-I'm kitchen h-help…. All I-I kn-know a-about that mission is that Sh-Sheena w-was supposed to as-assassinate t-the Ch-chosen. I-instead she was t-the one t-to bring m-me h-here…" The door opens interrupting me; I hear foot steps coming from behind me I turn to see Sheena walking towards me. The expression on her face when she notices me causes me to step back involuntarily, _ancestors above am I glad that looks can't kill or else I would have died two seconds ago! There is nothing but pure animosity in that glare of hers! _ Sheena gets down on one knee when she is about three meters away from the throne and places a hand over her heart.

"You wished to see me your majesty?" Asks Sheena very demurely, though I can tell she is agitated at the fact that I'm here and not at that safe house with Ramona.

"What happened on your mission in Sylverant why am I receiving reports that the Chosen from Sylverant has completed her journey? I've also received information that you've abducted a young girl from her lawful guardian?"

"Forgive my insolence your majesty but the Chosen of Sylverant hasn't _actually _completed her journey, I was hoping to come here directly after leaving Sylverant to explain the situation fully when I was almost detained by the Papal knights and falsely accused of treason and kidnapping." The King nods his head in understanding:

"If what you say is true that the Sylveranti Chosen hasn't completed their journey, then why are you here and why did you abduct a young girl from her rightful guardian?"

"I am here to explain my failure in my mission of assassinating the Sylveranti Chosen, due to the fact that the Chosen has turned into an angel and now longer have her heart. Her companions wish to return her to her former self."

"And where are these-" A noise at the door of the throne room interrupts the King, we all look towards the door to see a guard collapsing to the ground, behind the guard a is a white figure with pink wings behind them. _What the hell is the Chosen doing- _

"Colette!" a figure dressed in red screams while running towards the currently hostile Chosen, _oh great just what I need, its Lloyd and company… _I think while all hell breaks loose.

* * *

><p>So I am now in Zelos' living room after spending two and half hours in the throne room listening to those guys explain their selves, as well as getting permission to travel in Tethe'alla with Zelos as their 'guide.' … Or to be more accurate I'm now currently sitting across a very angry Lloyd in Zelos' living room, who is giving me a very intense and evil looking glare,<em> what is waiting for an apology because I got kidnapped by a very muscular convict? He is <em>_got to be kidding himself right now. _ I return the very intense glare with a flat look, before taking a sip of the water that is next to me on the coffee table. My apparent nonchalance only increases Lloyd's anger, while Genis looks between us anxiously. Raine is too busy grilling Zelos and Sheena about Tethe'allan angel research to notice the impending fight between me and Lloyd… well more like Lloyd starting with me because I 'disappeared,' _ever so willingly_ from their keeping. I let a yawn escape as I sit here through the tense silence between me and Lloyd, this causes Lloyd to growl at me, I can feel my eyebrow raising in confusion at the growl, _what I'm not allowed to yawn? If I didn't think I'd be tackled to the ground I'd go to bed now. Ugh… I think I'll end this now I really don't have the energy to deal with this right now. _

"Either spit it out or I will do it for you then I'm going to bed," I say in a very tired and annoyed voice, Lloyd's expression becomes a mix between surprise, confusion and anger (don't ask how his face is showing that many emotions it just is.) I wait for about half a minute for Lloyd to respond to my demand, sighing when he doesn't.

"I'm going to guess that your pissed off at me because I 'disappeared' in the middle of the night without a trace or word for that matter, while your friend has been in a coma for about three months. Look I've been locked up in prison while fighting in the coliseum with dull weapons which half of the time I didn't know how to use! I fought everyday for the entertainment of a bunch of snobby rich and drunk people! And let me just say that a '_light_' day at the coliseum was ten fights or less and that only happened twice in the past ten weeks! Trust me on this if I had a choice I would've stayed with you guys, since I know going home really isn't an option right now, but unfortunately for me it seems that I don't get a choice in anything" After I finish my rant, I get up from the chair and stretch as much as my tired and abused muscles will let me before walking towards the stairs.

"Where do you think your going I've got more questions to ask!" yells Lloyd, I turn around and face Lloyd with a 'I really don't care right now,' look.

"Bed. I'm tired. This day needs to end," I growl before turning back to my original direction in hopes of finding a comfy bed. Unfortunately my plan of action is derailed as Zelos saunters over and swings his arm around my shoulders while grinning:

"Let me show you to your room then precious flower~" I attempt to push myself away from him at the tone in his voice, _damnit I thought he got the message to lay off this kind of crap! _ This doesn't work too well because Zelos just pulls me closer as he drags me towards the stairs. I elbow him as hard as I can, which dislodges his arm, I start up the stairs as fast as I can when a thud catches my attention. I turn to see Zelos on the floor wrapped in what looks like paper.

"Idiot Chosen!" yells Sheena as she stomps over to Zelos who is trying to get up without much success. Sheena helps him up to his feet before smacking him in the face. I shake my head at the situation and continue my trek up the stairs so that I can finish my mission of finding a comfortable bed.

"And where do you think your going young lady?" asks Raine, in that tone that a teacher gives you when you've done something wrong. I turn around to face her while giving her a sour look. I take a deep breathe and let it out before answering:

"To find ya know the nice comfy rectangular thing that people sleep for eight to twelve hours on." I turn back around and continue my trek up the stairs for the third time in five minutes. Someone grabs my arm preventing me from continuing on with my goal of finding a bed. I stand there for a moment debating on weather I feel like turning around to see who is holding my arm or attempt to get them off and work my way up the rest of the stairs.

"We still haven't eaten dinner yet, you can't go to bed without eating anything," says Lloyd, I sigh in exasperation as I feel his grip tightening on my arm.

"I'll live, trust me it's not the first time I've gone without a meal. Now let go of my arm so I can find a bed and crash for the next twelve hours!"

"Why are you being so stubborn I'm just trying to help! Besides you can't gain any strength by skipping meals!" I finally turn around at that statement getting the feeling that he won't leave me alone until I at least answer him. The expression on Lloyd's face tells me that I'm probably not going anywhere until I eat, I sigh for what feels like the twentieth time in the past two minutes.

"Because… I'm tired, my back is killing me, I'm covered in half healed burns and bruises, and I almost got impaled several times today…. Like I said today needs to end, and it will… in the oblivion that is sleep! Now would you please let me go!" I growl out the last part as I finally yank my arm free from Lloyd's grip, I stare at him for a moment to see if he'll try to follow me, after that I make my way up the rest of the stairs . Once at the top of the stairway I see two different hallways, I stand there debating on which way to take when a interrupts that debate.

"Are you looking for your bedroom miss," asks a butler whose name I can't remember right now, I look at the man and simply nod. He guides me down the hallway to the right of the stairs before stopping in front of a door and opening it for me.

"Your room Miss, have a pleasant night," I nod in response before walking into the room, the door shuts behind me and I collapse into the bed crying as the stress of the day hits me at once. _I want to go home, I'm so sick of Tethe'alla! I want these stupid bracelets off, I hate not being able to heal! I miss George and Padrino and…_ I cry until there is nothing left but the cold pit in my chest I lie there until the sweet relief and oblivion of sleep takes me.

* * *

><p><strong>Congratulations you've made it to the end of this angst filled chapter! There is an assortment of desserts and drinks for your enjoyment! You may skip this next section and press the magical review button that makes my day! Or you can read this next section which is bonus fluff scene, because lets face it we all need a <strong>_**huge **_**cleansing after this chapter! Thanks for reading! ^.^**

**Info on bonus scene: Katherine's point of view at age eight and the orgins of Botta's nick name for her.**

* * *

><p>"Màs tè señora Kiki? (More tea Lady Kiki?)" I ask.<p>

"Porquè sí, muchas gracias princesa Katalina, (Why yes, thank you very much Princess Katherine)" answers Kiki while using her hoof to push her tea cup forward. I pour some in her cup before turning to face the other lady of my court.

"Y tù señora Elena? (And you Lady Elena?)"

"Amaría un poco màs princesa Katalina. Y puedo decir còmo bonita usted es mira hoy. (I would love a little bit more Princess Katherine. And can I say how pretty you look today.)" says Elena while holding her cup in a lady like way for more tea. I fill her cup only a quarter of the way full.

"Porquè gracias señora Elena, y yo amamos el color de su vestido que usted usando hoy!" I say smiling like a princess would.

"Katalina, mamà quisiera que ested volveira a casa! (Katherine, mom wants you to come home!)" calls Devante from the back porch of Elena's house. I turn towards Devante (like a princess) and wave to him before turning back to Elena.

"Lo siento señora Elena, pero mi mamà me quiere a casa. Me volverè mañana , promesa! (I'm sorry Lady Elena, but my mom wants me home. I'll come over tomorrow, promise!)" I say while curtsying quickly.

"Es vale! Adíos Katalina, hasta manñana! (it's okay! Bye Katherine see you tomorrow!)" says Elena while waving goodbye, I run over to Devante after waving bye to Elena.

"Porquè mama nos quiere a casa? (Why does mom want us home?)" I ask after we said goodbye to Elena's mom and started walking back home.

"Yo no sè, mama acaba de decir consigue y volvere a casa. ( I don't know, mom just said to come get you and bring you home. We make it to our house after a minute or two of walking.

"Estàmos aquí mama," we call as we enter the kitchen where our mom was making something. My mom walks over to us and gives us each a kiss on the head, Devante makes a face at being kissed, I giggle at him which only make him glare at me.

"Su padrino y padre estaràn aquí pronto Devante. Puedes ir y recolectar la madera si tù quieres, sè que quiso demostrar a su padrino còmo es fuerte tù ha conseguiandas.(Your Godfather and father are going to be here soon Devante. You can go and gather the wood if you want, I know that you want to show your Godfather how strong you have gotten.)" Mom says, Devante looks at mom in surprise, she nods her head while laughing and making 'go' motions with her hands.

"Muchas gracias mama!(Thank you mom!)" says Devante before running out towards the back door where the wood is kept. My laughs some more at Devante's silliness, before turning to me and asking:

"Còmo estaba casa de Elena mi peqeuña? Tù se divirte con su partido de tè? (How was Elena's house my little one? Did you have fun with your tea party?)" I nod as I start to tell her about how me and Elena traveled to this faraway land where there were fairies and the fairies used magic to make anything we wanted come true, so we wished for a palace where everyone was happy and there were tea parties and dances all the time:

"Y era la princesa y la vaca del jugeute de Elena, Kiki era una señora en mi corte y- (And I was the princess and Elena's toy cow Kiki was a lady in my court and-)" My mom laughs at me before I can finish telling her about the tea party.

"Mamà yo no ha acabado mi historia todavía! (Mom I haven't finished my story yet!) " I whine while my mom smiles at me before picking me up.

"Me siento mi pequeña, pero tù mirabras baile mona en su vestido de princesa, que tuve que reír. (I'm sorry my little one, but you looked so cute dancing in your princess dress that I had to laugh.)" Says my mom before kissing me on the head again, "Còmo sobre usted entre la sala de estar y pregunte su papa y a huèspedos si quisieran algo beber? (How about you go into the living room and ask your dad and the guests if they want something to drink?"

"Puedo sin embargo ser una princesa? (Can I still be a princess?)" I ask.

"Por supeusto mi pequeña! (Of course my little one!)" laughs my mom while putting me down on the ground.

"Vale!" I squeal before heading to the living room (in a princess way.) Once I get there I see Lord Yuan sitting in a chair across from my dad. I walk in and curtsy to them both:

"Buenas tardes papa, buenas tardes señor Yuan, quiere usted un bebido? (Good afternoon dad, good afternoon Lord Yuan, would you like a drink?)" Lord Yuan raises an eyebrow at me before smiling a little:

"And what honor do I owe, that I'm greeted by a princess?" asks Lord Yuan, while hiding an amused smile, that I _know _is there.

"It is the princess' duty to greet her guests that come to her court," I say while swishing around in the dress some more.

"I didn't realize that we were going to be in the company of a princess," says mi padrino. I turn around to face him and curtsy.

"Good afternoon Lord Botta, may I interest you in a drink?" I ask very lady like, my padrino only laughs at me, I pout at my padrino.

"I'm sorry its just that your such a cute and little princess that I had to laugh. Besides its very un-lady like to pout and princesses are ladies." Says mi padrino, I wrinkle my nose at him before turning back to everyone else head held high.

"Oh so that is how its going to be, and here I was with a surprise but if-" I turn around quickly as I realize that I won't receive a present.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry I'm sorry! I'll be nicer I promise! I-" I don't get a chance to finish because padrino starts to tickle me. I try to get away from him but he just picks me up and sits down on the chair while tickle torturing me."Pa-papà!... L-lord Y-yuan h-he-help!... I'm being tortured!" I yell as padrino continues to tickle me, I see that both my papa and Lord Yuan aren't coming to my rescue. After a minute padrino stops tickling me:

"Have you learned your lesson now, little princess?" asks padrino, I nod because I'm out of breath from being tickled.

"I was wondering what happened to my princesa, but I see that her _fairy_ Godfather has captured her," says my mom from the doorway smiling. I feel mi padrino's surprise at mi mama's words, I turn around to see mi padrino giving mi mama a funny look.

"So does that mean that fairy Godfathers are bad?" I ask while giggling at padrino's expression.

"No, they just help little princesses like you be happy," says my mom while she comes over kisses mi padrino on the cheek before winking at him.

* * *

><p><strong>So I'll end it here since this scene was turning into more of a one-shot. XD Hopefully I got the cute across, I love the mental image I got of Botta wearing a poufy dress from writing this. *clears throat* Anyway I've got two questions for you guys the first one being: should I write shorter chapters so I'll update faster, but that'll probably mean less plot advancement (sometimes) or stick to the growing length with more plot advancement (hopefully) but longer update time? As for my other question, do you guys think it would be *shudders at the term* mary-sueish if Katherine was tri-lingual instead of bi? I'm just wondering because I have an idea to explain why she can't speak Elvin, but I don't want her to be sueish. You can answer my questions in a review (which really do make my day!) Or I'll put up a poll on my profile and you guys can vote there! Until next chapter! ^.^<strong>


	11. Oh ancestors

**And here is chapter 11! Sorry it took so long had case of writer's block and a freaking long project for school (which still isn't done yet but it's not due until the end of the course.) Anyway if you see writing ****like this, then it's someone else's point of view. **** Just to warn you guys there is a lot of dialogue. Well that's it please enjoy this less angsty chapter!**

* * *

><p>"<em>Physically she's not much of a specimen but for the experiment of a colleague of mine, her abilities were perfect," says a voice from behind the pope's door which I <em>_ever so kindly __dragged to in the middle of the night, for a meeting with "his eminence." __More like a pain in the ass than anyone of actual holiness, __one of the knights knock on the door, after receiving a response they open it and drag me inside. I'm brought in front of the desk, before being knocked down to knees just like the last time. My head is then jerked back so that I'm staring at the pope and a familiar looking purple haired half-elf, __oh ancestors please don't let that be who I think that is!_

"_Hehehe! Look at the little whore trying to act tough!" Laughs the Grand Cardinal – _"Hey!"

I look up from my hands to see Lloyd waving a hand in front of my face. He moves his hand away from me once I look over at him.

"Are you alright? You were staring at your hands for a while," asks Lloyd with a concerned look on his face, I stare at him for a moment before shrugging.

"I'm fine I was just staring into space that's all." I answer with somewhat false cheer hoping that he'll leave me alone.

"You haven't eaten a lot are you sure you're ok? Maybe you should have the professor look at you," says Lloyd, I give him an annoyed look before sighing. _Honestly why does he care so much for, I'm just the bargaining chip to prevent the Renegades from taking his friend. Then again the better question would be why is he trying so hard to befriend me? Ugh, he's just like… don't go there today woman, not today..._

"Lloyd leave her alone, she's probably still tired from her ordeal in the coliseum," says Genis before continuing to eat his breakfast. _More like my __on going__ ordeal, _I think while picking at my food again so that Lloyd will leave me alone about not eating.

"By the way, how did you get there? No one other than Mizuho and you guys knew you were there," asks Sheena, I scowl at her while debating on weather or not the truth would be smart or not. _Knowing my luck if I lie this stupid necklace will probably hurt me again. I wouldn't put it past Mizuho to put set a truth detector spell or whatever it is they do in their charms. I may as well tell the truth because if Sheena doesn't pick up on a lie, Raine probably will… if not now definitely later. _

"Some really muscular guy wearing shackles came in while I was… umm… well praying and knocked me out. The next thing I know I was in a prison cell with a bunch of other half-elves and criminals." Sheena gives me a suspicious look at my answer.

"And how would a criminal find a Mizuhoan safe house, as well as get inside of it undetected?"

"How should I know? I'm just the bargaining chip remember? Maybe you guys have a leak in your network. Might be a good idea to look there," I retort, before going back to poking around my food.

"How da-"

"Sheena, calm down she was just pointing out a possibility. Other than the Renegades, Mizuho is the only group with a vast information network, outside of Cruxis." Says Raine while moving from the door way and taking a seat next to Genis. "Even so it isn't infallible, so she may be right and there may be a mole in it."

"I just don't see how that is possible; everyone who works to gather information is sworn to our chief and the good of Mizuho! Maybe there was a failed attempt at a rescue by the Renegades to rescue her and now she's lying to-"I start laughing at the ridiculousness of her theory. "What's so-"

"Funny? You _really _think that I'd still be here if the Renegades came and got me? C'mon Sheena you _really _can't be that stupid!" I answer her while rolling my eyes.

"My, my, it seems as though my darling hunnies are very lively this morning," says Zelos as he saunters in and takes his seat at the head of the table. His butler (who I've now remembered the name of) Sebastian places a plate of food in front of him. We all shoot him an annoyed glare at his comment.

"Idiot… I can't believe a guy like him is the Chosen." Mutters Genis.

"What's with the looks hunnies? I was just complementing you on your energy level this morning!" whines Zelos.

"Ugh, you idiot Chosen, the _only _reason we're lively is because she is lying on how she got into the coliseum," says Sheena while glaring at me. I give her an 'are you kidding me?' look before stabbing at my food trying to resist the urge to throw either the fork or the knife at Sheena's face.

"You know Sheena, she could be telling the truth, after all Mizuho is known for its many torture techniques. She's probably heard of those at the very least." Says Zelos while smirking.

"Idiot," _***smack* **_"stop filling these guys heads with your stupid lies!" huffs Sheena.

"Ow, where's the love honey~" whines Zelos while rubbing the side of his face.

"Anyway, I'd like to know more of our destination, which I believe is called Sybak." Says Raine thankfully changing the topic of the conversation.

* * *

><p>So after a semi eventful breakfast (more like a freaking interrogation for half of it) we're (they're) finally on the way to Sybak. Thankfully we are taking a carriage to Sybak so I don't have to walk the way there, my legs are still very sore from the coliseum even though I did get about fourteen (glorious) hours of sleep and an hour long hot shower.<p>

"What is the Grand Tethe'allan bridge made out of? How long it is and what purpose does it serve?" asks Raine with a notebook and pen in her hand.

"Well… I don't know too many specifics but I can tell you it was built by the Lezerano Company and it is about 160 kilometers in length," says Zelos with an all knowing smirk on his face, "It connects the Fuji and Altamiran contents it is also a mechanical draw bridge so that boats can go through when needed."

"Fascinating! What type of architectural style does it have? What type of mechanics makes the bridge move?" squeals Raine (ok so it sounded like a squeal to me.)

"Umm… that kind of information would be in the Lezerano Company's headquarters in Altamira. Unfortunately our destination is Sybak, perhaps after you guys achieve your goal we can…"

"Ugh! We are not going to that gaudy resort so you can flirt with girls in skimpy swim suits!" yells Sheena with a look of disgust on her face.

"How long until we reach this Sybak place?" asks Lloyd interrupting Sheena and Zelos before they get into another argument. Zelos thinks for a moment his face looking somewhat serious looking before grinning:

"Well at the pace we're going, I'd say a little after five." Lloyd sighs at the answer before turning to look out the window. Everyone gives Lloyd a concerned look at this response, well more like everyone minus me and Zelos (well we can't really count Colette considering that her soul is currently suppressed by the Cruxis crystal.)

"We've arrived at the Grand Tethe'allan Bridge, Chosen one. Would you like to enjoy your lunch here or on the Bridge?" asks the coach driver.

"Hmm… I'd like to have lunch here." The carriage pulls to the side of the road before stopping.

"Why are even stopping for lunch, can't we just eat in here?" asks Genis as the coach driver opens the door and puts a step stool underneath it.

"Ladies first," says Zelos as he moves his hands towards the door. Sheena glares at him before huffing and grabbing me. I hiss in pain:

"Ow, what the he-"

"Language young lady! I will not tolerate cursing in front of my brother!" Interrupts Raine.

"I wouldn't be cur- ow would you let go! Gods… _would you please kindly let go of my arm! _There are still burns and bruises where you- ow gripping!" I growl out, Sheena loosens her grip. "Thank you!" I say while smiling and taking my arm back. This of course gains me strange looks from everyone, after a moment or tow of awkward silence Zelos clears his throat:

"Why don't we set up the food over there, so we'll have some shade?"

"I still don't see why we can't eat in the carriage," grumbles Genis as we walk over to the area that Zelos pointed out by the bridge.

"Yeah why are eating next to the bridge Zelos? It's faster to eat it on the carriage." Asks Sheena, Zelos just grins as we walk towards the spot he pointed out which has a bunch of what looks like beach umbrellas. Once there he sets the basket that he was holding down on the ground.

"I wanted to show these bumpkins one of the greatest technological wonders of Tethe'alla." Says Zelos as he starts walking towards a hill that is currently blocking the view of the bridge, everyone but me and Sheena pick up their pace to catch up to Zelos.

"I've got a bad feeling about this…" mumbles Sheena.

"What do you mean? Do you know what he's trying to show them?" I ask.

"Well I-"

"Sheena~! What's taking you guys so long?" cries Zelos, _gee I only went through fourteen fights a day yesterday. _

"Idiot! We'll get there as soon as _she _picks up her pace! Besides I've already seen the bridge so what does it matter!" Yells Sheena up to Zelos, before scowling at me, _as if that'll make me walk faster. _

"The only way that I'm going any faster is if you carry me, and since I don't think either of us like the idea, we'll keep to my pace." I growl, while ignoring the soreness of my legs. _Stupid Zelos why couldn't we just have gone straight to Sybak so I wouldn't have to climb anything steeper than a case of stairs! _

"I don't suppose you could move a _little _bit faster could you? Unless you _want _to deal with his whining," asks Sheena, I look at her for a moment before taking a deep breathe and pushing my already tired and abused legs faster. After what feels like agonizing hours we finally make it up to the top of the hill.

"Finally, geez could you walk any slower?" says Genis, I give him a dirty look while catching my breath. _I've gotten soft over the past six months haven't I? Wow and to think that half a year ago I would have made gone through ten times worse and be bothered less by it… then again half a year ago I was practically an empty if not angry shell of a person. … Self shut up and exit the fatalist territory now, before you go in too deep. _I look up from the ground to see everyone giving me strange looks ranging from curiosity to mild concern.

"What… are you… staring at? ...My legs… are tired… I'd like… to see you… guys go through… fourteen fights… without rest for … more than ten… minutes at a time…. What do you… guys expect me… to be able to… magically climb up… steep hills without… a problem." I pant out breaking the awkward silence that had fallen over the group. They all pretty much keep staring at me like I've grown an extra head or something, _ugh I may have endurance but seriously I'm not a machine! _

"Anyway, now that we're all here, I can show you guys the power source of the Grand Tethe'allan Bridge." Says Zelos while pointing to a structure on the side of the bridge, the structure look like a bunch of bubbles or transparent scales with a familiar looking jewel in the center, _oh my – _

"What are those jewels in the center of the cells?" asks Raine quietly. Zelos looks over at Sheena with a smirk before noticing the expression on our faces. _How many… are there? How many lives, how many peo- _

"What's with the expression guys they're just exspheres, its-"I don't here the rest of Zelos' sentence because of the roaring in my ears. My knees start to shake as a cold pit of horror drops to the bottom of my stomach as it twists in revulsion. I close my eyes to block out the atrocity in front of me.

"_MOMMY, HELP ME! NO PLEASE DON'T- DADDY PLEASE HELP ME DADDY! I'M SORRY PLEASE DON'T HURT ME! NO PLEASE DON'T I'M SORRY!" _ I feel bile burning my throat as the memories continue flashing across my eyes no matter how hard I try to suppress them. _The girl screams as the Desians rip off the exsphere from her. The skin on her body changes to a green color with veins popping out everywhere, her hands and feel turn into claws while she grows in size screaming the entire time, I hear both her human voice and the voice of… whatever she is now. _

"_I thought this inferior being would have transformed much better, but the specimen wasn't the best. Kill it; we have no use for it." Says Kvar coolly… almost in a bored manner. __How, how can he say that… the girl can't be any older than eight! How can he-_

The next thing I feel is someone gripping my shoulders, I look up to see Raine hovering over me. Raine kneels down to my level, because I fell to my knees apparently. She then takes off her glove and places her hand on my forehead. She then takes my pulse from my neck; she gives me a concerned look.

"Professor, what's the matter with her? Why did she collapse to her knees like that?" asks Lloyd in a loud and irritating voice which makes my head throb in pain. I close my eyes in hopes of relieving the pain in my head right now.

"Lloyd lower your voice, she has a headache," says Raine, the next thing I know there is a stream of mana going into my head. The ache in my head goes down a bit, but not as much as I would have liked it. I look up to see Raine looking at me, only this time with confusion. And cue awkward silence as Raine scrutinizes me for something.

"So what is wrong with our little precious flower? She looked pretty pale when she collapsed… hmm I wonder If she's anemic because of-"

_***Smack***_

"Idiot Chosen! How can you think that way? She's not even legal!" yells Sheena.

"Ow, honey~ the only time I've seen any woman be that pale and collapse is when they're pregnant and not eating enough. Besides she seems older!" whines Zelos. "If it isn't pregnancy than why would she collapse like-"

"Memories," I mumble as Raine helps me up to my feet.

"What did she say?" asks Zelos, Raine sighs before shaking her head.

"We should move from here it's only going to upset her more." Raine guides me down the hill; I don't resist the guidance as we head back down the hill. I don't have the will to think about much of anything but the shaking of my body, the burning of my throat, the taste of bile in my mouth and the stinging in my eyes from unshed tears. After what feels like hours we reach the bottom of the hill, Raine gently guides me to sit down on the ground, which is wet from the rain last night.

"Now what could have caused her to collapse like that?" asks Zelos.

"Memories is what she said, … you may want to sit down for this," says Raine.

"What do these memories have to do with her collapsing?" Asks Zelos, I hear Raine looking back towards Zelos before sighing.

"Are you sure you don't want to sit, the tale itself is very gruesome."

"Oh it can't be that bad!" scoffs Zelos.

"Oh yes it can be, it's worse than your worst nightmare! Trust me on this," I say bitterly as my grip with reality gets stronger. I look up to see Zelos giving me a strange look. _Didn't anyone tell him how exspheres are made? Unless this is just an act, I wish I could tell! Stupid bracelets! _

"Sis, maybe we should tell him later explaining it now might upset her more," says Genis quietly.

"Why would it upset her? " Asks Zelos

"Because I was a prisoner at the human ranch for three years where exspheres are made, " I look up to see everyone's shocked expression. "It's alright you can explain it to him, I've already lived through it can't be that much worse or personal can it?" Everyone (except Zelos) is still giving me very concerned looks, I look back at them waiting for one of them to start explaining. After a minute of starring I sigh and look over to see Zelos with a (for once) serious expression his face.

"Aren't human ranches where Desian half-elves capture and torture humans? Besides aren't exspheres mined? Now that I think about it why would you be a captive wouldn't the consider you ki-"

"Don't. You. Ever. Compare. _ME._ _As one of them_ again!" I yell, while glaring at Zelos, who has a confused look at my sudden outburst of anger.

"Hey, look all I was saying is that you shouldn't have been held prisoner because you're a quarter-elf, and that desians only held humans. I thought they would consider you 'kin' because-"

"Doesn't mean sh-, ow ok, ok I get it language, geeze, ugh it doesn't mean anything if your considered a blood traitor. Both of my parents were Renegades, and to Desians that's as good as selling out your own." There's another silence as everyone absorbs the information I provided. I stare at them while trying to rub the spot on my shoulder where Raine squeezed, _would someone please continue this conversation or at least go back to the carriage! I don't want to explain it to him, but he's got to know. Damn it all why we couldn't go straight to Sybak, I don't want to deal with the constant reminder of what happened today… _After a few minutes of everyone staring at each other I sigh and continue:

"Exspheres are mined then attached to a 'host' in order to awaken and strengthen them. Negative emotions will make the exspheres grow faster and stronger …. The longer the exsphere is attached the more it life it takes away, as time passes most people become unresponsive… to a lot… well actually its pretty much the entire world…, it's when people reach this point that the exspheres are 'harvested.' This is of course assuming that the 'hosts' mana doesn't go out of control from rejecting the exsphere…" I bring my knees up to my chest and lay my arms and head on it. _Aren't trips down memory lane supposed to be pleasant? At least that's what people usually mean when they say that. But then again most people don't have the awful memories that I do…_ _no don't go thinking about it now! _ I feel someone's hand against my forehead again; I glance up to see Raine giving me a concerned look.

"You're not as warm or pale as you were a few minutes ago. You should drink some water before getting back up again." Says Raine, I simply nod my head in agreement. Raine then turns to the rest of the group. "Lloyd may I have your canteen for a moment?" Lloyd takes his canteen off of his belt and hands it to Raine, who then turns back to me and hands me the opened canteen. I take it and drink about a fourth of it before handing it back to Raine. "I suggest that we post pone lunch, and continue on our way to Sybak." Everyone nods their heads in agreement, well everyone but Zelos, who is trying to absorb the information that I just told them.

"You know she still looks pretty pale, maybe we should let her sit in the shade for a few minutes before moving her back to the carriage." Says Zelos, Raine purses her lips together for a moment before sighing.

"I suppose it wouldn't hurt, though I would like to continue our way to Sybak, but we also can't be pushing her too hard." Raine looks down at me for a moment before sighing again.

"Wouldn't it be better for her if we move her to the carriage?" asks Lloyd, after that there is a silence as everyone ponders what to do. At this point I'd like to be able to find a warm comfy spot and stay there until this whole thing is over and I'm back with mi padrino. The next thing I know there is a shadow over me I look up to see Lloyd holding out his hand to me. I stare at him blinking in confusion at the proffered hand in front of me.

"What are you-"

"Doing? Helping you up, now take my hand," interrupts Lloyd before I could finish my question. My eyes dart between his face which…has a kind and… I want to say gentle expression, and his hand._ What is up with his expression? Why does he care… unless I'm imagining it… But then again he acts like Devante…. Damn it do not think about him, not today especially not today! _ After a minute of doing this I gingerly take his hand, Lloyd helps me up to my feet. We then walk over to the umbrellas that we placed the food under; luckily for me the picnic area is deserted because I probably look like crap and I really don't feel like getting more strange looks. I'm guided to the darkest (or shadiest) part of the picnic area and eased down to the ground again. Everyone else takes a seat on the ground while Raine pulse and temperature again.

"You pulse has gone down, but your still trembling. I want you sit here until you've stopped trembling." Says Raine, I simply nod my head before curling my knees up and placing my arms on top of them while placing my face in them. _I'm going to have to cross that, that bridge, which uses blood to operate! Ugh I feel like I'm going to puke… damn it woman think of something happy!... Oh ancestors I don't think I can handle this… Not today, definitely not today…_

"What are you doing?" asks Genis.

"Well, since I don't think we're going to be moving anytime too soon, I figured we might as well eat something." Answers Zelos.

"How can you think of food after what you just learned!" yells Lloyd. The rustling sound stops, after a moment I hear Zelos sigh.

"Look, I get it that it's gruesome, but they're already dead and there isn't anything we can do about it." Answers Zelos in a somewhat annoyed tone, I look up from my arms to see him placing food on a blanket. _I know he has an act to keep up, but couldn't he have a little more respect for the dead? _

"What's with the look my prec-"

"What you've said may be true, but you shouldn't say it with such non-chalance!" I growl, while glaring at him. Zelos stops what he's doing and walks over to me, he then kneels down to my level. He grabs my hand with a small smile.

"I'm sorry if I offended you my prec-"

_***thwap***_

Zelos lets go of my hand to cover his nose, I get up and back away from him.

"How dare you sit there and flirt with me as an apology, for disrespecting the dead! I'm not one of your little idiotic air-headed fan girls that fall for your sweet words! " I yell.

"Bwuh my pwe-"

"Enough with the 'precious flower' crap! I'm not one of your fan girls, so stop trying to sweet talk me! Honestly, don't you have any sense of respect for those who passed on?" I clench my hands in anger as I ignore the burning of my wrists as the bracelets disrupt the mana I gathered in anger. _Idiot! I don't care if he has an act to keep up! The total lack of respect of the dead is, is, … ugh! I can't believe the nerve of him! _ I see Zelos' hand reach for me out of the corner of my eye, I slap it away.

"Don't touch me!"

"Now, now let's try to be civil –" says Zelos while reaching for my hand this time. I swing my fist at him but he catches my wrist with his other hand. I try to get my hand out of his grip which doesn't work too well considering that he's smirking at me in amusement. _What the hell does he think this is an act? Oh ancestors above help me from killing my link home! _

"Quite the temper you've got there my precious-" _***thwap* **_ "Now, now anger will only ruin your beautiful skin my little precious flower." I struggle in his grip rage fueling each jerk of my arms. After about a minute of no success, I start to kick at his legs hoping to make him sing a very shrill soprano and let go of my hands. My foot connects to his knee his grip loosens and I yank my arms free of his grip. My new found freedom only lasts for about two seconds when Zelos grabs both of my wrists again.

"You know that wasn't very nice-"

"SHUT UP AND LET ME GO!" I scream while trying to get my wrists free again. I feel someone grab me from behind, I start to kick and scream some more as they secure their grip. The next thing I know Zelos let's go of my wrists and we both stumble back from the sudden lack of resistance. I take advantage of the loss of balance and flail my way out of the grip, I then turn to face my restrainer while backing away from them. And what a surprise it's Sheena who grabbed me from behind.

"Look, why don't we just sit down and talk about this over lunch hmm?" asks Zelos with what I think is supposed to be a charming smile, but his voice is completely patronizing. My wrists burn again as I try to gather mana for an attack. I see Sheena getting up and moving carefully towards me, I back away from Zelos as he tries to get in arms reach again. I clench my fists in anger as that damn smile forms into a smirk on his face. _As if this is some sort of game! Jackass your supposed to guide them towards the Renegades so I can go home not delay it! _

"Now, shall we have a nice little picnic?" asks Zelos as he moves quickly for my shoulder. I swing my leg as hard as I can towards his gonads.

_***Thump* **_

Zelos moans in pain as he bends over in pain, I turn away in disgust and run anger fueling my legs. _I can't deal with this I can't! Why couldn't have I slept through today! _

* * *

><p><strong>I follow Katherine with my eyes as she runs from her kidnappers; I stay with them to see what they'll do. The one in red who is called Lloyd starts to run after Katherine when the white haired woman who is called Raine calls out to him.<strong>

"**You shouldn't go on your own Lloyd, you'll get lost. Sheena can you accompany him to find her?" The summoner glares at the Tethe'allan chosen in disgust before answering Raine. **

"**I'll send Corrine with him to find her, he should be able to track her better. Besides I can't just leave you guys alone with just Zelos, especially since we've seen **_**how well he fights.**_**" Says the summoner whose name is Sheena. She does a series of hand movements and a puff of smoke appears, once the smoke clears there is a yellow fox with brown paws and ears with blue tipped tails. "Corrine help Lloyd find our captive she has one of our charms on her." The little fox nods and runs off towards the direction that Katherine went with Lloyd following it. I head in the direction that Katherine went in, after a few minutes I enter a small forest, I continue my search until I find her beating a dead tree in anger with tears pouring down her face. **

"**That stupid idiot, why couldn't we have just gone straight to Sybak, I want to go home! I'm tired of dealing with Tethe'alla! Why did he have to show us the damn bridge today of all days! I can't handle dealing with these people today,… especially with Lloyd! … Why do they have to be so damn similar!" Katherine falls to her knees while clutching herself as if she's trying to keep herself together and sobbing violently. I sit down to her level and give her a hug even if she can't feel it. **

"**I'm sorry that I can't be here…" I whisper even though she can't here me.**

* * *

><p>"<em>Time for another meeting with Lord Kvar little whelp!" says the Desian guard in our cell, smiling as if this meeting is pleasant. I back away from the Desian as he comes towards me, his hand shoots out and grabs me by the arm. I start kicking and punching as the Desian starts to drag me out of the cell.<em>

"_Get off of my sister you asesino! (murderer!)" Yells Devante as he tackles the Desian who has me. I hit the ground as the desian losses balance from being tackled. _

_***Crunch* **_

"_You pathetic inferior being, you should be honored that Lord Kvar even chose your sister for one of his projects! Especially with your whoring treacherous mother!" yells the Desian as he grabs his whip to hit Devante again. Devante roars at the desian and swings his fist at the desian's mouth, ignoring the broken nose he got from him. I gather mana while mouthing the incantation of a healing spell. The desian knocks Devante to the ground and turns back towards me. _

"_First aid," I whisper as I aim my spell towards Devante who is getting back up. I run from the desian before he grabs me again. I hear Devante scream- _"Hey you're bleeding!" I look up from the ground at the sound of the voice outside of my memories. _It can't be him… he's dead it can't be him… _I stare at the speaker of the voice in disbelief.

"Are you ok," the speaker\Devante asks as they kneel down to my level. I shake my head in disbelief:

"De…van…te?"

* * *

><p><strong>Well here's chapter 11, I actually hand wrote this entire chapter, then typed it up and edited it. I think it came out better what do you guys think? Oh and is the bold and underlined easier to tell different points of views or should I go back to italicized and underlined? Thanks for reading and please press that magical review button that makes my day! *bows*<strong>


	12. Getting somewhere?

**Hey look its another chapter finally! This chapter was really hard to write, though this probably could have been the other half of last chapter, but I had some serious writer's block with this one for some God forsaken reason. Especially the other half, it felt like I was hitting my head against the wall. Okay and I've been really busy with school, seriously I finish one class and its project only to start another one, to do three more... that and I've finally managed to boost my grade up to a 3.5! WOOT! Sorry I'm extremely happy about my average right now... Anyways read and enjoy! **

* * *

><p>"De…van…te?" <em>It can't be him; he died this day two years ago! <em>The speaker who for some reason looks like Devante, looks at me in confusion, before shaking his head:

"Why did you run off for, what happened to your hands?" I close my eyes and shake my head violently. _He's not real! He's not here, you're just hallucinating! He's not here; if you ignore him he'll go away! _

_***ding ding* **_

I look up at the sound of a jingling bell, to see that freaking rat\fox sitting next to the tree I was beating up.

"We have to go back to Sheena!" It says, _holy crap it can talk! _I stare at in shock, trying to figure out if I'm hallucinating again or not.

"What are you staring at?" it asks. I blink trying to process the fact that it spoke… again. _Its mana feels weird… why didn't I feel this sooner? _

"You're not a fox with dyed hair are you?" I ask, though I already have a partial answer, but then again my brain isn't working too well at the moment. It tilts its head for a moment before jumping on to a broken branch by me. It then leans in close to my ear and whispers:

"Why do you run from kindness shown to you? Your heart is in pain and yet you fight kindness shown to you from those who try to fix their mistakes. You're a strange one Miss Silva." _How does it know my last name? I'm pretty sure that only Raine heard my real last name… _I stare at the fox in disbelief yet again, as it sits on the branch staring right back at me. The crunch of leaves interrupts our staring contest, I turn to see Lloyd shifting his weight giving us both an annoyed look.

"You never answered my questions," says Lloyd, I simply blink at him in confusion. "What's up with you today? You've been acting weird." I sigh while shaking my head, _you really don't want to know. Then again you don't even know me that well. _ My hands start to sting and I look at them, to see them bruised and bleeding. _When did I do that? _ Lloyd grabs my shoulder and turns me towards him. "C'mon we should have the professor look at your hands." Lloyd grabs my arm and tries to help me up, but my legs give out from under me and I don't have the will to try to get up right now. I hear him sigh in frustration as I continue to sit on the ground and stare at the forest in front of me. After a minute or two I hear Lloyd sigh and sit down. "Look, I know that you don't really care about Colette… and I understand about getting mad at Zelos, but we're so close to curing Colette! So could you please get up and come back with me?" Pleads Lloyd, I look away from the forest to see Lloyd's eyes full of desperation. I close my eyes as the tears and the memories flare up again.

"_Ka-Katalina," whimpers Devante with his eyes fluttering open. _

"_No hable Devante, yo le curarà.(Don't speak Devante, I'll heal you.)" __I whisper as gather more mana to try and stop the poison from spreading more into Devante's body. Devante grabs my hands, disrupting the mana I had gathered. I look at his face to see desperation shinning in his eyes. _

"_Pro-promètame, de que no importa què sucede, que usted guardarà en la cura. __(Promise me, that no matter what happens that you will keep on healing.)" I stare at him in confusion and fear. _

"_Q-què usted significa por èse? (What do you mean by that?)" I ask voice quivering in fear._

"_Yo no sè si puedo hacerio, sin usted la mantanza usted me mismo… para ahorrarme. Quiseira què usted prometiera que vivirò y guardarò en la cura, de que que usted no dejarò la toma de Kvar que lejos de usted. Usted no puede dejarlo eliminarese! La cura es uno de los regalos que usted de a este mundo! __(I don't know if I can make it, without you killing… yourself to save me. I want you to promise me that you will live and keep on healing, that you won't let Kvar take that away from you! You can't let him take that! Healing is one of the gifts you give to the world!)"_

I bite the inside of my lip to keep from sobbing out loud at the memory. I take deep shuddering breaths to calm myself down. _Pull yourself together woman! You can't live if you're breaking down! _ I curl my bleeding hands into fists, before opening my eyes to see Lloyd staring at me, face full of guilt.

"I'm sorry I forgot that you can feel others-" I push myself to my feet interrupting Lloyd. The weird fox hops off the branch and starts heading back (at least I assume) to the rest of the group. "Hey wait a minute!" I turn back to face Lloyd.

"What is it now? I thought you wanted to get on to Sybak." I ask.

"I do, but… Colette would be upset if we let you suffer,… without even trying to help! Besides Dwarven vow number two: 'Never abandon someone in need.'" I give him a skeptical look. _Make up your mind already! Do you want to save your friend or help me? _

"What's with the skeptical look for? I meant what I said!" I stare at him some more, before shaking my head:

"There isn't anything you can do to help,…" I sigh as a wave of homesickness washes over me, "though bringing me home would be great, but somehow I'm not seeing that happen any time soon. Being home… would do wonders for me at this point. But like I've said it's not going to happen anytime soon." Lloyd is now the one with the skeptical look, after a minute he sighs in frustration or defeat. He walks up to me and holds out his hand:

"Look, after we cure Colette, I promise to bring you back home." I look at him with guarded hope, part of me wants to believe that he's sincere, while part of me doesn't want to believe that he's sincere, and that he's just saying it so I won't resist anymore. I guess my thoughts must have shown on my face, because Lloyd has a somewhat annoyed look on his face. "You don't believe me do you?"

"…Not entirely, I've had too many false hopes and broken promises to believe anyone anymore."

"Dwarven vow number six(i): 'Don't make promises, you don't intend to keep.' I meant what I said; I'll get you home after Colette is cured." Lloyd's eyes are full of determination and sincerity. I stretch out my senses as much as I can with the stupid poly-carbonate bracelets. _He seems to be sincere about his promise… then again_ _this is the same guy __who wants to be your friend even though you __his__ captive. … But then again he also did come very willingly to an unknown world to save his friend._ I take a deep breath before taking his hand.

"I'm holding you to your promise Lloyd Irving." Lloyd grins as we shake hands and continue our way back to the group. "I really mean it, you don't hold your promise and I'm kicking your ass within a centimeter of your life." Lloyd raises his eyebrows at me:

"You know for a girl you sure curse a lot." I snort in response:

"See, the thing is before being dragged to the ranch I didn't even _know _half of the curse words existed, but when you're searching for an insult to fling at Desians, somehow doo- doo head just doesn't catch as much attention as fuck face." Lloyd looks at me with shock at my statement, I start laughing at the expression on his face.

"What's so funny?"

"The look you gave me. It was pretty hilarious." Lloyd looks at me like I'm a raving lunatic, which only causes me to laugh some more. After a few minutes of silence (after my laughing fit) of following our very brightly colored guide, Lloyd asks:

"You don't have to tell me but, I'm kind of curious, what happened when you called the Desians-"

"Fuck face? I got beat to freaking bloody pulp within a few centimeters of my life." A minute of silence passes before Lloyd shakes his head.

"You knew that was going to happen didn't you?"

"Yup, but it was _totally _worth it." Lloyd sighs while shaking his head and muttering something about not understanding me or girls, I'm not sure which. We exit the forest a minute or two later to see the group scanning the area for us, well more like everyone but Zelos who is sitting on the ground in an somewhat awkward position, and Colette who is just floating there with her (pretty) pink wings out, Sheena is the first one to spot us and she gets the rest of the groups attention. By the time we make it within talking distance Raine is barreling down on us:

"Are you alright Lloyd? What happened to your hands? Why did you run off like that young lady?" asks Raine almost shouting at me.

"I'm alright professor, you should worry about her." Answers Lloyd. Raine glances at my hands before grabbing one.

"What exactly did you do to get your hands like that?"

"Umm… anger management issues?" I say hoping she'll take the answer as is at this point because I really don't feel like explaining why I took everything that freaking bobo (idiot) Zelos said so hard. Raine scrutinizes my face for a moment, before moving to my hand. Her other hand then goes to my wrist and pulls up the sleeve of the stupid dress (that I'm still in) to reveal _my lovely _gift from the Pope and Rodyle.

"Is that made from polycarbonate?" asks Raine while inspecting the bracelet on my wrist.

"Unfortunately," I sigh.

"When did-"

"She probably got it in the coliseum. They've been getting … them from an unknown source, well at least to my knowledge. They put the bracelets on any of the particularly troublesome Half-Elvin prisoners. I think its pretty safe to assume that she was a troublesome prisoner." Interrupts Zelos, who tried to keep his voice normal sounding, Raine turns towards him.

"I don't suppose that there is a way of getting them off? If not my healing artes won't work."

"That unfortunately, my dear professor I do not know. Maybe if I knew who was supplying them…" Zelos gives me a speculative look, which I return with a half glare half flat look. _The Pope, I could probably convince him of, a Desian Grand Cardinal on the other hand…_

"What you don't think that I the Great Zelos, Chosen of Tethe'alla can't help you get those bracelets off? All I need is a name hunny~ and I can track them down for you."

"The source may be even too far for _you _to have influence over," I answer, Zelos raises his eyebrow at my answer. I sigh in exasperation: "Can we please just slather some apple gel on my hand and be on our _merry _way to Sybak?" Raine sighs and grabs a pouch from the ground that was next to Zelos and digs through it. She brings out what appears to be gauze or cloth I can't really tell which and a bottle of apple gel. She then opens the apple gel and puts a little of it on the cloth\gauze before walking back over and grabbing my left hand. She cleans out my cuts first with the part of the cloth that doesn't have apple gel on it before dabbing my hand with the part of the cloth that does. Once she finishes my left hand she moves on to my right and repeats the process again with my right hand, she hands me the rest of the apple gel and I drink it.

"We've wasted enough time, lets head back to the carriage and be on our way," says Raine as she turns and grabs her stuff before heading off in the direction of the carriage.

* * *

><p><em>Swing, raise, swing, jump back, run in, swing, raise, swing…<em>

"_What are you doing up at this hour?" asks a voice startling me out of my training rhythm. I turn to see Lord Yuan staring at me from the doorway of the training center. _

"_L-lord Yuan,… I was just practicing," I answer as calmly as I can, considering that I can tell that Lord Yuan is annoyed about something. __Oh ancestors please don't let him be annoyed at me! _

"_You're not a renegade; you don't have to address me as 'Lord Yuan.'" Sighs Lord Yuan as he walks over to me. I go to apologize when Lord Yuan interrupts me: "You're worried about him aren't you?" My eyes widen in surprise, __how could he tell? __Lord Yuan pats my head lightly: "You're wondering how I'm able to tell aren't you," I nod my head yes in response since my mouth doesn't want to work, "You were like this the last time he left for a mission. You shouldn't be pushing yourself so hard, half the medical staff already wants to put you under hospitalization for another month…. Pushing yourself this hard isn't helping your case with them much." The hem of my shirt become very interesting as I try to think of a response to show that he doesn't need to worry about me. I hear a small chuckle escape from Lord Yuan, I look up at him in confusion. He simply smirks at me before gently grabbing my shoulder and guides me out of the training center. I tilt me head in confusion, __he's amused at me somewhat. _

"_L-lo-… I mean, umm… U-uncle Yu-Yuan, why were you laughing at me?" _

"_Uncle huh, it's been awhile since you've called me that. Usually when you called me that you wanted something. " I look anywhere but Lord Yuan as I feel my cheeks heat up in embarrassment. Lord Yuan chuckles slightly at my reaction. "To answer your original question, I was laughing because your reaction earlier reminded me of when we first met. Only then you actually managed to keep eye contact until your father picked you up. I still haven't been able to get you to drop the 'Lord' in front of my name, your mother taught you a little too well." I blink in confusion not sure how to respond to Lord Yuan's musings. After a few minutes of walking we make it to Lord Yuan's office, Lord Yuan enters a security code on the keypad and the door opens. He ushers me in the office before walking in himself. __Why am I in Lord Yuan's office? __I wonder when a beeping noise interrupts my thoughts; Lord Yuan walks over to his desk and taps a button on the computer. The projector hums to life as an image shows up. _

"_The mission was a success Lord Yuan. We now have people on the inside of the labs In Sybak," says Botta. _

"_Good, how secure is your position," asks Lord Yuan. _

"_I have about ten minutes before someone notices something, sir. … Sir, may I ask why you are inquiring about my position?" Lord Yuan smirks slightly as he motions me over: _

"_I have a certain __brat__ who thinks she's a Renegade that needs to talk to her Godfather." By the time I make over to the other side of the desk, I see mi padrino trying to suppress a sigh. _

"_Por què es despeirtò en esta hora? Usted debe dormir mi pequeña princesa. __(Why are you awake at this hour? You should be sleeping my little princess.)" A wave of relief washes over me as I see mi padrino safe, though shaking his head ruefully at me. _

"_Me siento padrino, que era preocupunte y no podría dormir. __(I'm sorry Godfather, I was worried and I couldn't sleep.)" I say with a slight sheepish smile. Mi padrino sighs at my answer:_

"_I hope you haven't been making a nuisance of yourself." I go to shake my head no, but then I realize that I might have been. I look over at Lord Yuan to see if I had been. _

"_Not unless you count any of the medical staff that mother hen her when she sneezes, than she's been a good girl. … Well other than unauthorized training sessions at three in the morning." Says Lord Yuan, I feel myself blush at the last part of Lord Yuan's statement. Botta simply raises his eyebrow at me, but says nothing for a minute before smirking and shaking his head. _

"_Perhaps we should let her do something; she is her father's daughter after all. Can't stand twiddling her thumbs always need to have something to occupy her hands. Hmm… is there anyway for her to help in the kitchen? She's always trying to poke her nose in the kitchen around a meal time." Lord Yuan thinks for a moment before answering: _

"_I'll see what I can do." Padrino sighs in relief:_

"_Thank you sir," he turns his attention to me, "Is there anything you wanted to talk about little princess?" I fidget with the hem of my shirt again for a moment:_

"_I know this is really childish, pero (but)…" _

"_When am I coming back?" asks mi padrino very gently. I nod in response: _

"_Le falto padrino. (I miss you Godfather.)"_

The abrupt stop of the carriage brings me out of the dream like trance that I've been in the most of that horrid bridge.

"We have arrived at your destination Chosen one. Would you like me to arrange your stay at an inn?" asks the coach driver.

"Yes, and make sure it's classy," answers Zelos.

"As you wish Chosen." Zelos opens the door of the carriage and jumps out and then turns towards the carriage with his hands out. Raine being the closet to the door ignores the proffered hand, Colette follows her by floating down, and Lloyd and Genis jump out. I get up and follow suit only when I land I stumble towards the ground (un)fortunately Zelos catches me and helps me steady myself.

"Careful there my precious flower, we don't need you to ruin that pretty face of yours." Zelos smiles pleasantly at me, I simply give him an annoyed him look before shrugging his grip off and walking over to the rest of the group. After Sheena jumps out of the carriage Zelos closes the door. "Our business here should be done in about an hour."

"I shall be back with the accommodations Chosen one." Says the coach driver before driving away towards the business center of Sybak (at least that is what I assume.) Zelos turns to the rest of the group with a grin:

"Well here we are! This is the imperial research academy. Here is where Tethe'allan research on exspheres is conducted."

"So they should know something about Colette's Angel toxicosis then?" asks Lloyd.

"Yup, now come on they're expecting us." Answers Zelos as he waltzes right on by the group to lead the way. As far as I can tell in the fading twilight we're entering a huge gateway that leads to a huge academic looking building. Zelos opens the door and lets us in before walking over to what looks like the front desk. I look around while Zelos strikes a conversation with the woman at the desk. Behind the desk is a huge skeleton of what looks like a dragon, the walls are a dark brown wood paneling, with a line of paintings of a bunch of old looking men wearing dark blue robes. There are plotted plants in various places around the room, there is a line of chairs to the left of the desk. The granite floor shows signs of wear, while the stairs look like they're rarely used. The air smells faintly of ink, dust and old books, but the smell of sailor's whip(ii) is more prevalent. _I hope that they're keeping that damn thing watered. That plant dries out and someone lights it… _I shudder at the images that my thoughts give me. I glance over at the group to see everyone giving me concerned\confused looks. I raise my eyebrow at them:

"What's with the strange looks?"

"Well you were shuddering so we couldn't figure out if you were cold or crept out or something," answers Genis. I blink at them in slight confusion while debating if I should answer or not, but I don't get to make a decision because Zelos walks over to us.

"Well come on, they've got a lab set up for our cute angel~," says Zelos. Lloyd's eyes light up with hope at Zelos' report, Genis' and Sheena's eyes as well, Raine however is the only one out of the group with any sign of doubt, as we follow Zelos. Who leads us through a series of hallways filled with several doors, people in long white coats, and a few doors with armed guards by them. Raine and Genis exchange glances as we pass the doors with guards by them; I simply give the guards a passing glance as best I can from my position in between Sheena, Zelos and Lloyd. After a few more minutes of walking we reach a door with a graying blond man waiting outside with a pair of guards, The graying blond man is wearing a long white coat like all of the other people here but his has a symbol on the breast pocket.

"Ah Chosen one, how was your trip I hope it was pleasant," says the graying blond.

"It was pleasant so how's the research going?" asks Zelos. The graying blond puffs up under his attention as he launches into a sucking up session with Zelos. After a few minutes of a sucking up session by the head doctor we're finally allowed inside. The lab is a glaringly white room with a bunch of computer looking machines, a door on the right wall, to the left is a table with a young pink haired girl sitting on it with several wires attached to her that run from a bunch of what appears to be monitoring machines.

"Who is that and why is she here?" asks Raine.

"That is Presea, she is in the Angelus project, which is a project to make a Cruxis Crystal. We believe that Cruxis Crystals are evolved forms of exspheres. When we received the symptoms of your Chosen, we compared it to Presea's symptoms; we have found that they are similar. We are currently running some tests on your chosen as well to see how alike they are." Says a brown hared man who is behind the monitoring equipment.

"What sort of testing do you plan on doing?"

* * *

><p>After a five minute explanation (half of which was in medical and scientific jargon I didn't understand) of the tests and as well as an explanation of the pink haired girl (whose name is Presea) involvement in the angelus project, (which apparently is founded by an affluent person who wishes to remain anonymous and also is someone who "believes in progress") Lloyd and Raine help the scientists attach monitoring wires to Colette, since anyone else is considered a threat. Once they're attached the other monitoring equipment starts to beep to life.<p>

"Since she's been in this condition for a long period of time, we need to keep her here overnight for observation and testing." Says the brown haired man (who apparently is a technician and a medical assistant), while looking at the monitoring equipments screen and pressing a few buttons. Everyone in my kidnaper group gets an uneasy look on their face at the technician's statement, before exchanging glances with each other.

"If it's security you're worried about, be assured that there is only one way in and out publically, we'll have armed guards posted out side the door at all times, anyone who wishes to get in here will have to have identification. On top of that there are guards posted at the lab wing's entrance plus the guards inside the wing. We'll let you know when we get the test results." Says the graying blonde haired man (who apparently is the main medical researcher\doctor). Most of the group looks very doubtful even with the head doctor's reassurance. Sheena eyes me with (which I think is) suspicion as she exchanges glances with Raine.

"We would feel better if one of us could stay here with Colette." Says Raine. The graying blonde doctor is now the one wearing a doubtful look. After a minute of silence Sheena walks over to me and reaches for my neck. I grab her arm and push it away:

"I wasn't going to do anything to you I just need to see your necklace." Said Sheena as she frees her arm from my grasp, I pull the stupid necklace out from underneath the stupid dress so Sheena can look at it. After inspecting the necklace she takes out a piece of paper and set it floating in mid air. She then does a bunch of hand movements that I can't follow and the paper folds itself into the shape of a snake before attaching to the necklace. I blink in both astonishment and confusion at what just happened as Sheena turns back to the main researcher.

"I'll stay here and keep an eye on things, while you guys go on to the hotel and rest. " She then walks over to Raine and hands her something, "If I run into any trouble that will let you know, I'll try to send Corrine as well." Raine nods as she secures whatever it is that Sheena gave her. Everyone else says their goodbyes to Sheena, and we exit the building to go to our hotel.

* * *

><p><strong>i Yeah this isn't a real dwarven vow that I could find, so I made on up to suit the story.<strong>

**ii Not a real plant that I'm aware of, its something I created so no stealing please! I'll explain its effects in a later chapter. **

**Anyway I know that it ended in an awkward spot, but I just couldn't find a way to continue the chapter that I liked, but hey we met Presea! I won't be updating for awhile because I have a two projects due this week, and well I need to set up a better buffer for when the worst enemy of all authors strikes (writers block!) Well that's about it, reviews are appreciated, so please hit the button of awesomeness and leave a review! Bye! *bows***


End file.
